In the Arms of a Criminal
by StickieBun
Summary: The Campania event had changed Undertaker's life; turning him from a legendary reaper revered by shinigami everywhere, to a wanted criminal. And finally, after being in hiding for so long, he's been caught. But Ronald can't seem to turn him in as he starts to develop feelings for him. and what happens when Ron's own past comes back to haunt him? Cover pic by kawaii-neko2 (DA name)
1. Savior

**In the Arms of a Criminal **

**Chapter 1.**

Yellow and orange leaves crunched under Ronald's white shoes as he walked down a deserted moonlit street towards an old pier no longer used as a port. The old weathered wooden planks creaked loudly under his weight as he stepped off the dirt road and onto the dry rotted dock. The young reaper scowled to himself as a board broke and his foot fell through the splintered wood, nearly causing him to fall as his ankle twisted painfully.

He had canceled his date with Vivian; the cute nurse from the medical department, for this? He cursed to himself as he yanked his foot back up out of the hole. William had to have something against him. His work load seemed to grow with each passing day, and overtime had become expected for the bi-colored reaper after the incident on the Campania. At first he thought it was because of the incident itself. So much had gone wrong on the mission for himself and Grell…that demon Michaelis, the crazy old retired reaper, the Bizarre Dolls the Undertaker had created and set loose…letting the culprit of the crime get away. And most importantly; the loss of a number of souls as a few bodies sank with the ship and became unreachable due to the water pressure deep down. Not that Ronald had tried to go after those lost souls. But they shouldn't have been lost. After all, he and Grell should have been collecting souls wile the ship was still above sea level. But the battle caused by the crazy mortician had stopped that possibility.

But no, if all this extra work was because of that event; then Grell would be right along side him in taking on extra hours and having to cancel personal agendas. If anything; it seemed the event brought the redhead and their cold emotionless boss closer together. While William still pushed Grell away; He had seen the redhead leaving the superior's office quite a few times looking disheveled. Most of their coworkers assumed the redhead had gotten into trouble again and William had reached his limit; physically trying to beat the unruly reaper into submission.

Submission was right. Ronald had known Grell too long to think that nothing was going on between the two older reapers. They acted the same in public, but Grell's habits had changed. He no longer spoke in lustful wishes about the man when the topic of William was brought up; but rather a dark blush would grace his features and he would giggle to himself. Once in a while remembering his act of wishing to have William in his bed. There was no doubt in Ronald's mind. Somehow, the fiery redhead had wormed his way into William's heart; and his bed. Desk too. After all, the days Grell would leave William's office in such a state, the man seemed more relaxed. Which was fine by Ronald. He just needed to remind himself not to touch his boss' desk.

Ronald sighed and continued to gingerly walk further onto the old platform that stretched out over the deeper water that would allow a full sized ship to dock at, had this area still been used by the navy, or even merchants. He stayed in the center if the platform as he walked, his polychrome eyes scanning the area for a clue to where the body hosting the soul he needed to collect lay; or would soon be waiting. He paused, pulling out his list and glancing at his watch; he wasn't late, nor was he too early. Yet there was no signs of life—or death—in the deserted harbor.

The sound of a distant struggle and the shouting of men's voices wafted over the rippling waters to the young reaper's ears, causing him to spin around. A few docks away, he saw two men clad in black struggling, and then a flash of silver caught the moonlight as one pulled out a rather large dagger, jamming it into his opponent's side. The wounded man stumbled back and fell to his knees, clutching his wound.

"Finally…" he glanced down at his watch, "I may get to spend at least a little time at the pub before they close for the night…" he muttered to himself, quickly, yet carefully running back to land to cross over safely to the correct dock, his lawnmower scythe slung over his shoulder. He picked up his pace, wanting to get to the dying man before his killer could push him into the depths of the water. Though, as he approached the men, it became apparent that the murderer hadn't thought of the quickest way to dispose of the body; as he simply stood over the man, cleaning his dagger, his victim reaching a shaky hand up towards him; a look of disgust on his face.

The shinigami reached them, unseen by the killer as he approached and turned on his scythe, digging it down into the still-dying man's chest, not wanting to wait until the man bled out and died from blood-loss.

Cinematic records spring forth from his body and began to play before the young reaper's eyes, though Ronald paid little attention to them, his mind wandering to weather or not it would be worth seeing if Vivian was still at the medical ward and he could still take her out for a few drinks before the evening was up. He was rather fond of her compared to the other ladies he took out on a regular bases. Though their relationship had started to feel more like a brother-sister relationship rather than a romantic one. Maybe that was why he was so fond of her. He, after all, wasn't really in pursuit of romance or even one-night-stands. They were too complicated, and his last real relationship had ended in tragedy. He was more interested in staying just friends with the ladies; though many of the women he took out seemed to pursue him on a deeper level. He would always run away when it came to that. Though he was always sure to let them down easy to decrease the amount of drama that some women loved to start.

Lost in his own thoughts; Ronald didn't notice when the dying man turned his gaze away from his killer and onto him; seeing the death god clearly. Shakingly; the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a revolver; pointing it at Ronald out of desperation of staying alive. He spoke; his words gurgling incomprehensibly through the blood that had pooled into his mouth, before he pulled the trigger; three shots ringing out into the silent late evening, and three bullets embedding themselves deep into the reaper's chest.

Ronald gasped in pain, dropping to his knees. No matter what the bullets had hit; he wouldn't die; as the gun was a mortal weapon. But that didn't mean that it was painless.

The killer spun around, checking himself for wounds when he saw his victim's smoking gun. Satisfied that the dying man had missed him, he strolled over to him, kicking the gun from his hand before rolling the man off the edge of the peer and into the dark waters.

Gasping in pain; Ronald reached out in attempt to grab the victim's hand before he could be claimed by his watery grave; but the released records; triggered to aggressiveness by the man's attempt to cling to life, shot at the reaper first; grabbing onto him and winding its self around him in time to drag him over the edge into the deep waters.

The reaper struggled, panic setting in as he was submerged in water; the surface growing further and further away as he was dragged down towards the bottom. His attempts at escape only made the records cling tighter as they entered him; making him feel like he was living the life of the man he had been sent to reap. He gasped out; bubbles of air that would be precious had he been human and was required to breath dancing up to the surface from his mouth. He reached up towards the distorted moonlight. Everything was so peaceful; soundless, weightless…but his panic became too much and he blacked out, lifelessly sinking down to settle on the bottom of the bay's floor next to the dead body of the victim.

The mortician sauntered lazily along the deserted road towards the equally deserted harbor. It was in his plans that night to meet with one of the many stoolies he knew to buy a bit of information he'd not normally get otherwise. He may have made himself slightly more scarce as of late, but he was still an informant and could not very well lose his contacts. Besides, even if the man didn't have any particularly interesting information to share, it was still good practice to keep the little scavengers of the underground fed for the few choice tidbits they'd bring to him now and again. He still had a bit of time to spare, but the sound of a motor revving in the distance caught his attention. That was unexpected.

Undertaker approached the docks at a slightly faster pace and caught sight of three men on the pier ahead. One prone, two standing. The prone one was obviously dying as one of the standing men was a Reaper collecting his Record. And not just any Reaper. He recalled that one from the Campania. He was the excitable young one that had followed Miss Sutcliff around. The one with the comically large and noisy scythe.

He couldn't see very clearly just who the prone man was, but it didn't really matter as he soon caught the young Reaper off guard and Undertaker shook his head sadly as the scene unfolded. He saw the blonde go down and attempt to salvage the situation only to be attacked be the vindictive Record and be dragged into the water along with the soon to be corpse. The man left standing on the pier calmly walked away and Undertaker saw it was not the man he needed to speak to, so that meant… he sighed, having lost a normally valuable source of information.

Once the other man left, Undertaker took off his hat, coat, and lockets, setting them on the end of the pier, pulled his hair back, walked out onto the pier where he'd seen the other two drop off, and dove into the water. He felt there really was no rush considering the young reaper had no need to breathe and the other man was dead anyway, but, still, it was never a pleasant thing to be attacked by a vindictive Record. He swam down, following the glow of the still running Record. Once he reached them, he summoned his scythe and sliced through the reels to release them and pulled the unconscious reaper into his arms, dragging him up to the surface and to the shore. He didn't understand why the young man was unconscious as lack of air should not have affected him in the least, but no matter how much the mortician shook him, he would not stir. He managed to get him to cough up the water he'd inhaled, but that was it.

Well, it seemed the only solution was to take him home. It wouldn't be very kind to just leave him out for the demons and angels to scavenge on, now would it? He gathered his things along with the unconscious reaper and headed back to his shop. Upon arriving, he changed the young blond out of his sopping wet clothes into significantly drier ones and let him rest in a nice comfy coffin until he awoke.

Hours passed by without any signs that the young reaper would awaken soon, though he did finally stir, groaning and cradling his pounding head. Had he been drinking too much again? It wouldn't have surprised him…waking with a hangover was nothing new to him after all. But…no…that can't be it. He had been given overtime—again. He sighed and opened his eyes, sitting up in surprise as he found himself in a coffin; the night's events all flooding back into his mind. Being shot; then dragged under… He looked down at his body; finding himself in a fresh set of clothing; too big for his young boyish frame, and naturally, making it so he couldn't see the holes left in his chest. How long had he been out? Had someone actually found him and dragged him out? Had they thought he was dead and sent him to a mortician? If so, he had to thank whoever it was. He didn't want to think about what he would have done if he had awoken still submerged in the dark waters of the bay. But at the same time; it caused problems. He couldn't suddenly be alive again and just walk out…but he could just…disappear. Looking around the dark candle-lit room, the blond found himself alone. If he could make it outside, whatever human that worked here would never know. They would assume his body had been stolen, and of course there would be an investigation; which would turn up nothing. He looked at his watch to check the time; only to find that it having been water-logged, the gears had stopped, and it was stuck on the time his reap had gone wrong. He would just have to chance it. Seeing as it did appear to be dark outside still; there was the chance that the owner of the shop was fast asleep in another room.

As tempting as skipping out on a day's work to play dead was, he decided to risk it. Carefully, and as quietly as he could, he climbed out of the coffin; grunting slightly from the pain in his chest from the healing bullet wounds.

Undertaker had at least been kind enough to dig out the bullets from the young reaper's chest before laying him down to rest. He cleaned the wounds, however, he didn't bandage them as when the young man woke up, he hoped they'd sting a bit and remind him to be more cautious during his collections. He'd obviously not been paying attention when he went and got himself shot. Recalling his behavior during their fight on the Campania, he was still very green...

After that, Undertaker had gone and taken a nice hot shower to get the salt water off of himself. The shop was warm enough that he only bothered with loose fitting pajama pants once he was out. He supposed he could get some work done while he waited for the reaper to wake up, but perhaps he could just relax for once. He fetched himself a book and settled against the pillows on his bed to read for a while. It was rare for him to have such peaceful moments nowadays and he intended to fully enjoy it.

Several hours later, he heard a bit of shuffling coming through the open door of his bedroom that led into the hallway towards the shop, along with the soft sound of a coffin lid opening. He may have made soundless hinges for his creations, but there was always a telltale soft whoosh of air that he knew quite well. And there was a small groan of pain. Yes. The reaper was awake.

Grinning to himself, he rose quietly from his bed and stealthily sauntered down the hallway to poke his head around the corner and peer into the shop to see just what the young man was up to. He watched as the young blond looked around, still relying on his eyes though Undertaker had tried to teach him otherwise in their last fight. But when the blond spotted the door, he watched as he slowly moved toward it and made his presence known by clucking his tongue, "You're not planning on leaving without at least saying thank you, are you? Because that's bad manners," he chuckled, still peering around the wall.

"Eh?" Startled, Ronald jumped, spinning around, causing the pain in his chest to throb. Green eyes set behind thick rimed glasses caught sight of the retired reaper, and his eyes widened in realization; "You! You're that crazy old kook from the ship!" he backed up, bumping into a coffin.

"Oh! From geezer to kook, now? I'm flattered that you remember me in such an endearing way," he smiled as he stepped out from behind the wall and strode into the room. "You are that hotheaded green reaper I knocked in the face. Ronald, was it? So sorry about that. It wasn't personal."

"You broke so many laws…why are you still here?" Ronald inquired curiously, "And why help me?"

Undertaker chuckled softly, "Yes I have broken many laws, but who is to say what laws should be followed? I prefer to...interpret them," he said with a smirk. "I still have a living to make, so to speak, and though I've been laying low to keep you Reapers off my back, I have not disappeared entirely."

The man kept smiling and headed over to the stove to put on a kettle for tea, "And believe it or not, I am not a bad man. At least I don't think so anyway. I helped you for a couple of reasons. One: You need to pay more attention during your collections. A careless reaper could wind up just as dead as his reap. And two: because I know how nasty it feels to be attacked by a vindictive record. It isn't pleasant in the least. It wouldn't have been very nice to leave you in the bottom of the harbor like that."

The blond relaxed slightly, "…Thanks…for not making me wake up down there…"

"The Record knocked you right out, didn't it?" Undertaker chuckled as he spooned tea leaves into a small teapot to brew. "I thought you might appreciate not waking up all...pruny," he said rubbing his fingertips together.

"No, it wasn't that…" he said before he could think that it would have been easier to let the man think that, "…yes, exactly that." He muttered, leaning against the coffin.

"The Record knocked you out or it didn't?" Undertaker grinned and shook his head as he poured out a couple beakers of tea and walked towards the young reaper to hand him one, "So why exactly did you let yourself get shot?"

"I didn't _let_ myself get shot! I just…didn't expect to get shot…" he said, looking down into the beaker of tea, "…Have anything against regular teacups?" he teased.

"You were not paying attention," Undertaker tsked. "But now you're going to think twice before letting your guard down in such a situation again, aren't you?" Undertaker asked as he tilted his head and grinned. "And, no, I don't have anything against regular tea cups, except that they're terribly boring and I like to see the look on others' faces when they get that refreshing aftertaste of formaldehyde."

Ronald had just been about to take a sip, his eyes widening and lowering the beaker, "…What?!"

Undertaker tossed back his head and cackled, "I'm joking! I would never contaminate my glassware in such a way!"

"Well…you're crazy enough to believe on things like that…" he muttered, still hesitant to try the tea.

The mortician merely snorted, "If I'd wanted to hurt you I would have done so while you were unconscious and unable to stop me."

"…Not like I could stop you alone now…" he muttered, raising the beaker to his lips and taking a sip.

"Oh, should I take that as a compliment of sorts?" Undertaker grinned. "Though I do wonder, how do you intend to repay me for fishing you out of the harbor, hmm?" he asked with a sly smirk.

"Payment…what? How…what would you even…?"

"Surely you know that nothing is free," the mortician chuckled darkly as he stepped close enough to invade the young man's personal space. He crooked a finger under the blond's chin to get him to look up. "You have such a pretty face...And I know that your body is equally pretty," he leered.

"A-are you serious? C-can't I just…. Buy you a drink….or something?" he asked, sliding up onto the coffin ad dropping down on the other side so that it served as a buffer between them.

"Is that all my pulling you from the cold dark depths is worth to you? A drink? My dear boy, either you do not truly value your rescue or you think me a fool," he chuckled darkly as he climbed over the coffin to invade his personal space once more and grab him around the waist to pull him close. "I promise it won't be terrible..."

"M-maybe you saving me like that is worth more…b-but it's not worth this!" the blond rambled nervously, finding himself backed against a wall, "Your price is too high."

"Oh? I think it's quite a fair price, Ronald," he purred softly as he leaned in to nuzzle over the blond's neck. He could feel the young man trembling slightly and could practically taste his pounding heart, and Undertaker snorted and laughed hard as he pulled away, "Ahahahaaa! I-I'm sorry! I just- EHEHEHEEEEE," he doubled over with laughter. "I can't do it anymore, your face- HA!" Undertaker curled up on the coffin cackling like a loon as he tried to catch his breath, but fits of laughter kept bubbling up. Eventually, he managed to calm enough to wipe away a couple of tears as his guffawing toned down to soft giggling and he looked at Ron with a wide grin, "What kind of a monster do you think I am to demand such a thing of a stranger?" he giggled. "But, oh your reaction was priceless."

"It's not funny!" Ronald insisted childishly, obviously still uncomfortable about the situation.

"Oh, my dear, it was absolutely _hilarious_," he chuckled. "You act as though you are a virgin, but with the way I saw you flirting with all the ladies on the ship, that couldn't possibly be true!"

Ronald felt his face flush a deep red, and he looked away from the retired reaper, "…And…why can't I simply flirt with people without having to…to lay with them?"

"O-Oh, you most certainly can," the mortician chuckled and nodded, biting his lip as he tried not to go into another laughing fit. The boy was so obvious it hurt, but he didn't want to stab his wounded pride any more, though he was sorely tempted. "Sweet Mother Rhea you're amusing," Undertaker snickered. "Would you like me to bandage those nasty bullet wound for you before you bleed all over my shirt any more?"

"It…it's your fault I'm bleeding all over it…" Ronald muttered, but gave the man a small nod, "But no funny-stuff!"

"It is your own fault you're bleeding. I simply left the wounds exposed as a reminder to mind your reaps properly. And how do you know I haven't already indulged myself in 'funny stuff', hmm?" he asked mischievously as he gestured for Ron to follow him. "You were out cold for hours..."

"You…you didn't….did you?" The blond asked nervously. He was completely out of it. Messing up his collection, loosing his cool and unable to stay collected around the man who had fished him out of the bay.

"Of course I didn't," the elder laughed. "I apologize for picking on you, my dear, but you simply make it too easy. You've paid me enough already with how much you keep making me laugh." He gathered a few supplies and sat the young reaper down on a coffin. "Come on, off with the shirt."

Ronald sighed and pulled the oversized shirt up over his head, not bothering to unbutton it. The three bullet wounds were an angry red, blood running down his torso, but the wounds did show signs of healing already.

Undertaker couldn't help but leer, "You are quite a handsome young man," he said as he cleaned up the wounds once more and dressed them. However, as promised, there was no 'funny business', as much as the elder was dying to provoke another reaction out of the young one... "Now you aren't going to be horribly ungrateful and report my whereabouts, are you?"

"You kidding? Do you think I'll admit that I passed out being pulled under water and was saved by a wanted man? No way. I'd never see the end to overtime! I'll only report what is needed." Ronald said, ignoring the light blush that graced his cheeks.

"Whatever your reasons, thank you. I would really hate to have to give up _all_ of my operations," he said as he finished bandaging Ron's chest. "Oh? And it wasn't the Record that knocked you out? It was the water?" he asked with a curious grin.

"Of course not! I…" he adverted his eyes, "I just…have a problem with being submerged…"

"Really? Why?" Undertaker asked as he went to wash his hands.

"I…I nearly drown as a kid…I know, it's stupid for me to still fear it but It won't just go away, okay?"

"My dear boy, it is not stupid," he said as he shook his head. "You're still very young so the memories are still fresh, but trust me, even after centuries some things are simply never forgotten. They become visceral."

Ronald frowned down at his lap, "…so I'm not going to just…grow out of this weakness?"

"You might, you might not," Undertaker shrugged. "Only time can really tell. Though I think there will always be a part of you affected by it in some way. But even if you cannot overcome it, you can learn to control your reaction to it."

He moved to pout himself more tea and leaned over the counter propped up on his elbows as he spoke.

"Take me for example. When I was just a boy, I was terrified of thunder. I would hide whenever there was a storm with my hands clapped over my ears. I never grew out of it as a mortal, and even when I became a reaper I still suffered from that fear. I had to learn how to control my reaction to it, you see, or risk putting myself or my partner in danger in the field, and so I forced myself to control it," he chuckled as he sipped his tea. "Though sometimes I will still jump or flinch if there is a loud enough thunderclap."

"…I don't see how I can train myself to react any differently with my fear… Mine is avoidable for the most part…wile the weather can't be controlled and so you had to live through storms which gave you the initiative to grow used to it and be able to handle it better."

"Oh? And how bad would it have been for you to have fallen into the water in the Campania incident? Being submerged may be mostly avoidable, but there are instances where it could come up. Perhaps you could learn how to swim?"

Ronald's blush darkened, "…I do know how to swim…and I never said I didn't go under after you cut the entire ship in half…William-senpai fished me out…though Grell-senpai had to be fished out too so I didn't have to explain myself…"

"That must have been quite a sight," Undertaker giggled. "I doubt Mr. Spears was as understanding as I was fishing you out of the water."

"Seeing as he had Grell-senpai hanging off him, he didn't have much time to scold us…" the blond admitted.

"How convenient," the mortician smirked. "How green are you to still be using such honorifics if you don't mind my asking?"

"I've been out of the shinigami academy for almost two years…" Ron responded truthfully, though he didn't understand why. It really wasn't anyone's business to know how long he had been a reaper.

"No _wonder_ why you're so lively," Undertaker chuckled. "And you were still very young when you died, weren't you?"

"Isn't that obvious? We don't age after all…I was attending school when I died." Ronald shrugged.

"I wasn't just speaking of your physical appearance, my boy. You are still incredibly young in many ways. But that is not at all a bad thing. I think it's rather endearing," he said with a more genuine smile.

"What? Have a thing for school boys?" Ronald couldn't help but tease.

"And if I do?" Undertaker asked with a lecherous grin. "You are quite a specimen of a lithe young schoolboy with how large that shirt was on you. Why did I give you pants, I wonder?"

The blond felt his face heat, having not expected the older man to not deny that his little tease was true. Though he had to wonder why he had expected the retired reaper to deny it; the man seemed quite open about things, and even if he didn't have a thing for school boys, he lived to poke fun at and rile people up…the man had even gone as far to break countless laws just because he had been bored, "Because deep down you are a decent guy?" he suggested, "And just where is my own clothes?"

"Not all that deep down, actually," he chuckled. "Your clothes are currently drying. I took the liberty of giving them a quick wash since putting them on after being covered in salt water would be quite itchy. You are; of course, welcome to leave whenever you wish, dry clothes or not if that is why you're asking."

"Says the guy who disgraced the bodies of the dead causing many of the living to die on a sinking ship all because you were bored…" Ronald rolled his eyes, "What time is it? Depending on that dictates weather I need to go home or back to the office…"

"I'll let you think that," the mortician grinned. "I would say it's about four in the morning, and I would be correct as according to the clock on the mantle, it is four-oh-seven."

"What?! No way…" the young reaper gasped then groaned, "Work is going to hate me tomorrow…"

"If the thought of trudging home in the wee hours of the morning for only a bit of sleep is unappealing, you are welcome to stay here the rest of the night if you so wish. I have an empty bed I rarely use myself and I promise I shall not make any attempt on your person."

"…So why did you put me in a coffin? I honestly thought I may just give a human a heart attack!"

"Habit, I suppose," Undertaker said with a shrug and a grin. "You can go back to the coffin if you'd prefer that. I know I prefer my coffin for sleeping in."

"…You really are strange." Ronald sighed, scratching the back of his head in thought, wondering if he should take advantage of the invitation to stay, or waist time walking all the way back to his small apartment in the reaper realm…no…he'd have to stop by the office…his keys were still on his desk. "If…you really don't mind me staying…I promise not to get in your way in the morning when I get up for work…"

"Normalcy is a relative concept and an overrated one at that. When you've lived as long as I have, you tend to develop...quirks," he said with a laugh. "But, yes, you are welcome to stay. I would not have offered otherwise. The washroom is through there," he pointed down the hall. "If you wish to get the rest of the ocean off you. I wiped you down before changing your clothes, but nothing really beats a good hot bath."

Ronald nodded, "Thank you." He said, though he shivered at the thought of some strange old reaper wiping him down wile he was unconscious. He frowned and grabbed the over-sized shirt he had been put in before. He wasn't about to go to bed like he usually did at home; as he was in the habit of sleeping in the nude, and he couldn't strip down to his underpants like he did on the occasions he spent the night at Eric's place after the two of tem spent the evening drinking, since his own clothing had been washed and were drying. He tried not to think about the fact that he could tell that he was not wearing anything under the baggy pants he had been put in.

He nodded to the Undertaker again and walked down the Hall, locating the bathroom and drawing himself a nice hot bath and stripping down before climbing in and washing the salt from his skin and hair, the heat from the water steaming up his glasses.

Of course, once the boy was in the bath was when Undertaker remembered he hadn't replaced the towels and while it would be amusing to let him wander about naked while he dried off; he doubted the younger reaper would find it as funny. He went to his wardrobe to get a fresh shirt for the young man, then the linen closet to gather a couple of towels, and then cracked open the washroom door to be attacked by a wall of steam. He blinked and ducked in, keeping his eyes averted, though he didn't really care much about the other's privacy as he'd already seen everything and he'd already promised not to lay a finger on him. Still, it was polite not to gawk.

"I'm coming in, my dear, don't worry, I've no ill intent," he assured with a chuckle and kept his eyes averted from the tub. "I simply forgot to replace the towels and I've brought you a clean shirt."

Ronald gasped and sank into the water more, keeping his nose and eyes above the water, making himself a little uncomfortable, but feeling less exposed. "Uh…Th-thanks…" he muttered, his voice bubbly from his lips being half submerged.

The mortician didn't have a view of the reaper, but by the sound of his voice, it sounded as if he were ducking into the water...he turned to make sure the young man was fine and raised an eyebrow.

"Anderson would have your hide if he knew you were bathing with your glasses on," Undertaker said with a tsk.

"They aren't getting wet. They are fine…how do you even know I'm wearing them? You don't have your glasses anymore."

"My dear boy, with the size of those frames they're hard to miss," the elder chuckled. "And I manage just fine without mine. You don't get as old as I am without learning a few tricks."

"Right…" he muttered, "Still think you're blind."

"Really? So why is it I can see that the carpet matches the drapes?" he asked with a leer.

"Ah!" The blond moved to cover himself, slipping and sliding under the water completely. Panicking, he gripped the edges of the tub and yanked himself up again, gasping as he clung to the wall of the tub.

Undertaker immediately moved to the side of the tub the moment he saw the younger reaper sliding under. He moved to kneel and gripped the blonde under the arm to help keep him upright even as he clung to the side of the tub.

"Easy, lad. Deep breaths. I didn't mean to startle you that badly," he said soothingly.

Ronald swallowed hard and took a few deep breaths before looking up at the silver-haired man, "Not your fault…I'm having an off evening…" he muttered, blushing.

"We're all entitled to those now and again," he said, tempted to brush the young man's hair back, but he'd probably just cause another strange reaction. "Though, until you've rested up properly, I'll refrain from provoking you further. It's all fun and games until someone has a panic attack," Undertaker chuckled, making sure to look away so as to not make the young reaper more uncomfortable. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah…" Ronald said, lifting a hand to push his bangs up out of his eyes, before removing his glasses and shaking the water from them, "I'll be out shortly…already accidentally rinsed myself off after all…" he smiled, attempting to lighten the mood and slow his pounding heart.

"Take your time," the elder said as he gave a gentle pat to the young reaper's shoulder. "I'll prepare some relaxing tea for when you get out."

He stood and gathered the dirty clothes, subtly taking the pants he'd given the boy earlier and leaving him only the clean oversized shirt to change into, and went back out into the hall.

Ronald took a moment to calm down again before quickly finishing up and toweling himself dry. Then he pulled on the fresh oversized shirt, feeling like a kid again as he looked around and seeing a lack of pants. But the shirt went down his thighs enough to cover him properly. He pushed his glasses back on and walked out of the bathroom and back towards the shop.

As promised, Undertaker brewed some chamomile tea and set out a bit of honey to accompany it. It never really helped him to fall asleep, but it worked for many others and perhaps young Ronald would benefit. Of course he couldn't keep the grin off his face when he saw the reaper walk into view with only the large shirt on, his hair still damp. "Don't you just look precious?" he chuckled.

Ronald ignored the blush that graced his cheeks and stepped into the kitchen, walking over and leaning against the counter, eyeing the tea kettle, "…Is the tea ready?"

"Yes it is. I even put it in a regular tea cup just for you," he said gesturing to said cup and saucer on the end of the counter with the jar of honey next to it. "Help yourself to the honey if you like."

"Thank you." The blond nodded, picking up the teacup and adding some honey before taking a sip, the tea working quickly to calm him and make him realize how tired he was.

"Don't feel obligated to stay up on my account. You've had two nasty frights in one evening so I am sure you're exhausted," the mortician said as he looked at the younger reaper. "The bedroom is right across the hall from the washroom. Go on to bed."

"Trust me, I'll be out as soon as I get into bed…this stuff knocks me out quick." Ronald muttered tiredly, taking another larger sip of the tea, finishing it before yawning and shuffling back down the hall to locate the bed.

Undertaker quite liked the view as he watched the reaper pad down the hall. He was quite a handsome young thing and certainly deserved a glance or two...he wasn't quite sure what it was about the boy, but he definitely liked him. Perhaps because he was so fresh and headstrong. He was...vibrant. And because he liked him, he couldn't help but tease him. It was too easy, but something told him if he pushed too far, the young reaper would certainly not hesitate to push back.

Still...it would be fun to see how far he could go before he got bitten.


	2. Comfort

**In the Arms of a Criminal **

**Chapter 2.**

The next morning, Ronald awoke to find himself in an unfamiliar room, wearing nothing but an oversized shirt that was obviously not his own. It took him a few minuets of sitting in bed to remember what all had happened to lead him to waking up in the Undertaker's hardly used bed.

He groaned as he got up to find his suit, not looking forward to what may be waiting for him at work. He found his watch and glanced at it, nearly throwing it across the room as he was reminded that its gears had not survived the trip to the bottom of the bay. A watch was essential for the job; he'd have to risk being late to stop off and buy a new one. Sighing he walked over to the coffin and tapped on the lid.

Undertaker was awoken by the sound of something hitting the lid of his coffin. He blinked open his eyes and grumbled as he slid the lid to the side to see what had caused it. He looked blearily around the room with half open eyes, saw the blond reaper and frowned slightly, "Did you need something?" he asked, still obviously half asleep.

"Suit. I can't very well go to work looking like a child who just got out of bed because I'm in your shirt…sorry to wake you."

Despite being woken much earlier than he was used to getting up, the sight of the young reaper with bed head brought a grin to his lips. He certainly didn't look like a child, but he did look...ravishing, "And why not?" he said with a chuckle, though his voice was still slightly rough from sleep.

Ronald crossed his arms, "Sure I could do paperwork, but trying to do field work like this? No thank you. Just tell me where my clothes are and I'll leave you to sleep…"

While it was tempting to go back to sleep, it would be more rewarding to tease the young reaper while he had the chance. The mortician grinned and climbed out of the coffin to stretch lazily with a yawn.

"Come, come, I'll show you," he said as he approached the young man, walked straight past him to the wardrobe, and pulled the doors open to reveal the suit. "There you are."

"Thank you." Ronald nodded, walking over and reaching out to grab his suit, "And thanks again for last night and letting me stay."

"It was no trouble letting you stay, Ronald," Undertaker said softly, suddenly behind the younger reaper, his hands reaching around him to help unbutton the too large shirt, his breath caressing over the nape of his neck.

Immediately, the blond reaper stiffened, feeling the retired reaper press up against him, his fingers pushing open the buttons on his borrowed shirt. He dropped his suit and spun around, out of the man's arms, smacking his back into the closed side of the wardrobe as he looked at the barely clothed man; "W-Wh—I can dress myself you know!"

Undertaker simply followed the young man's movements and pressed in closer when he went and backed himself up against the wardrobe, "I'm sure you can, young man," he said, moving his hands to continue unbuttoning the shirt. "But that doesn't make it any less fun to help..." He continued pushing open the buttons until the boy's decency was truly in peril. He smirked as he stepped away to give him a modicum of modesty.

"B-b…" the younger male snatched the shirt and pulled it around himself more to cover his bared chest and stomach, his face bright red, "What are you doing?"

"Enjoying the view," he smirked. Then the mortician snorted and giggled. "You really have the best reactions, my dear."

"I do not! I react perfectly normally to some old guy I barely know suddenly undressing me!"

Undertaker merely smirked and suddenly pressed in closer, his hands slamming against the wood on either side of Ron's head. "I _could_ be doing far more than just undressing you, Ronald. You'd do well to remember that," he purred into the blond's ear then started slowly kneeling down, his eyes never leaving the younger reaper's. As one knee touched the floor, he reached over and picked up the dropped suit, stood up straight, and pressed it against Ron's chest with a wide grin, "Now do get dressed, my dear, or you'll be late," he laughed lightly and turned on his heel to go to the kitchen.

"St-stop teasing me like that, you perverted old geezer." Ronald muttered under his breath, turning his face away as he hugged his own clothes to his chest and slipping out and around the retired reaper, hurrying to the bathroom to change. Wanting to escape the chillingly watchful gaze somehow not obscured by bangs and a lack of glasses.

Undertaker's giggle turned into full on cackling seeing how Ron hurried away from him. The mortician actually had developed a genuine interest in the young man, but Ronald's reactions told him there was absolutely no return interest. That did not surprise him, nor bother him really, but he would have fun with the young reaper while he could.

Ronald changed quickly and freshened his face with a splash of cold water before drying himself and looking in the mirror, waiting for his flaming cheeks to cool down. He couldn't even start to figure out the older man. His actions, words, amused expressions…they were so different than how the man had acted on the ship.

And the worst of trying to figure out the man was that Ronald did not know if the man was joking or serious…or just bored again. There was no way he could take any of the man's flirtations seriously. Yes, that had to be it. The undertaker had to be bored and once again the young reaper found himself tangled within that boredom. He sighed and turned to leave, walking into the hall, "Sir? I'm going now."

The mortician looked up from the stove just as he was pulling bacon from the pan. He quickly slapped together a sandwich for Ron and wrapped it in some wax paper before approaching the young reaper and handing it to him, "Breakfast," he said cheerily. "Oh, and this..." He went over to his desk, pulled open a drawer, and produced a pocket watch and approached Ron again with a smile, "It's not a wristwatch, but I think it'll do. I know yours is broken and I have many spares," he said pressing it into the blond's other hand. "You'll be careful around the docks from now on, right? Though if you hadn't been last night, I suppose I would not have had such a cheery, if indignant, little spot of sunshine for the night," he chuckled softly and leaned in and pecked the young reaper's cheek. "Now go on before I'm tempted to start teasing you again."

"…Thanks…" The blond said, tucking the watch in his jacket pocket and accepting the sandwich. "But it's still not nice to tease." He added as he slipped out the door of the shop.

The mortician watched the blond go with a faint smile still on his lips rather convinced that would be the last he'd see of the boy unless they had the unfortunate circumstance of becoming enemies again. He hoped that wouldn't be the case, and he sincerely hoped the young man would keep his word about not revealing Undertaker's whereabouts, but he prepared himself just in case.

-x-

Several days passed and Undertaker had Ronald's watch repaired. It only occurred to him afterwards that there was no way he could get it back to him as he never learned his last name and there had to be several 'Ronalds' working at the London Dispatch... He supposed he could send it to William, but the supervisor would just snoop and track the mortician down...perhaps to Grell? No, the redhead would still be quite irate...

Of course, he could have simply just have fun with it and see what happened. The older reaper chuckled to himself wondering if Ron got his present yet and imagined what the boy's reaction would be. He wasn't sure if he would be ignored for it or if the blond would come storming in demanding answers. He rather hoped it would be the latter. He had arranged to have the watch delivered to the Dispatch with an outrageously huge bouquet of flowers and a well paid singing telegram courier. The courier was instructed to find the young Ronald with bi-colored hair and to sing the message to him in front of as many people as possible. Which he did with much gusto.

_My Dearest Ronnie-kins._

I will never forget your soulful expressions, your passionate voice...The night we shared was magical and the vision of your dripping wet glistening body still haunts me. I found that the token you left behind in your haste was broken, but it is now repaired and I hope you will come to mend my wounded heart.

All of my affection;

Your Admirer.

Ronald stood frozen in his place, staring open-mouthed at the messenger. As the flowers and his watch were shoved into his arms. He had been on his lunch break; sitting in the crowded cafeteria of the dispatch building. And as he normally was; he had been sitting at a table with seven of the secretaries who loved to surround him. The courier had walked up to him and asked if he was Ronald, and then had sang the message, catching the attention of everyone in the dining hall. He had no doubt who had sent such an embarrassing and suggestive telegram; but he had no idea as to why the old reaper had done such a thing. Maybe it was his way to say he wanted his pocket watch back? Ronald had every intention of taking it back. But he hadn't yet gotten a chance to after all his overtime each night.

The sound of a woman's voice broke the silence and snapped the blond out of his thoughts, "Not fair! Ronnie! Who did you spend the night with like that? You never come home with any of us!" The raven-haired secretary next to him said, hanging off of his arm.

"I didn't. This is just a prank."

Throughout the day; Ronald ignored the teasing of his co-workers and the whining of the secretaries and receptionists in the building, rushing through his paperwork as fast as he could without making errors so he could get out of work on time.

Ronald scratched a messy signature across the line of his last paper for the day and slammed down his pen before standing and taking the papers to be filed away properly. He then marched towards the door, ignoring even the teasing call of his best friend, Eric as he pushed through the doors and walked strait to the Undertaker's shop, bursting through the door into the dim shop, not caring if there were customers or not; "What the Bloody Hell was that?" he demanded, startling the sobbing couple who were looking at the body in a coffin.

Undertaker had to work extremely hard not to bust out laughing when Ronald burst through the door. Due to his years of disciplining his features, he very somberly escorted the sobbing couple out, making apologies and excuses on behalf of his 'special needs associate'. Once they had been ushered out, he waited a polite minute and couldn't hold it anymore. He laughed hysterically, falling to the floor in an insane fit of giggles. "I-I take it you got my g-gift?" he managed to snort out between peals of laughter.

Ronald shot the laughing man a dark glare and crossed his arms, "Gift? You bloody got every secretary, receptionist and nurse in our realm on my back about who my 'girlfriend' is or wanting more when I take them out!"

Ron's complaint only made the man laugh harder. It was a good solid five minutes later that he calmed down enough to speak coherently, "I simply couldn't resist, Ronald," he giggled. "You can tell them it's a lecherous older lady with a thing for schoolboys!"

"That'd make it worse!" Ronald whined in an irritated scowl. "Here, This is what you wanted, right?" he pulled out the shining silver pocket watch and slapped it down on the lid of a coffin, "I was planning to bring it back once I had time. And thanks for fixing my own watch but you went too far with the so-called 'gift' and that message!"

"Oh, lighten up, Ronald," Undertaker smirked. "It was hilarious. If it's so troublesome, just tell them it was a gift from a derange lunatic. That's the truth and it's acceptable, isn't it?" He raised an eyebrow at the younger reaper as he indignantly put the pocket watch on the coffin. "And, no, I did not particularly care if I got the watch back, my dear. Call me selfish, but I simply wished to see you again," he grinned.

"They won't believe me. You made me the newest subject of rumor and gossip. I can't just make it go away you know. And—" he paused, the second thing the older male had said finally registering in his mind, "…Why would you want to see me again?"

"Why? Because I like you, my boy," Undertaker grinned broadly.

"Because I'm amusing since I'm a reaper that fears drowning?"

"While you are amusing, it isn't because of your fear," Undertaker said as he shook his head and approached the young man. "I like you because you are so honest and expressive."

"I am not…" he muttered, feeling his face grow hot.

The mortician couldn't help but smile more, "Oh, yes you are, my dear," he chuckled softly. "It is why I like teasing you so much. You react with so much emotion and I find that incredibly beautiful." He wanted to reach out and tilt the young man's face up, but he didn't want to press his luck. "Though I think you are right about the telegram and the gift. It was a bit much," he chuckled. "May I make it up to you by buying you dinner, perhaps?"

"…I suppose you could." The blond muttered, turning his face away to hide his heated cheeks, "You did cut my lunch short after all…"

"Oh, good, allow me a moment to change quickly and off we'll go," he chuckled as he walked towards his bedroom. "You think about where you might like to go."

Ronald nodded and leaned against the coffin as he waited for the man, telling himself he was going out with the crazy reaper just to keep him happy so he wouldn't repeat his actions in some way.

Undertaker changed quickly, opting for a far more casual outfit than his normal wear. He came back out of the bedroom shortly wearing a plain white long sleeve shirt, a simple black waistcoat, grey slacks, and regular loafers. He'd braided his hair back and slung a jacket over his shoulder. He didn't wear 'normal' clothes often, but he kept an outfit or two on hand for when he needed to blend in with the general public a little more. "I would rather stand out as little as possible," he grinned and headed for the door. "Shall we?"

Ronald found himself staring; the normal outfit was quite flattering on the older man, showing off the toned body normally hidden under layers upon layers of cloth. He shook his head to snap himself out of his trance and he followed, blushing lightly, "…You look good in normal clothes…" he muttered.

"Do I now?" the mortician asked, looking down at himself. "Well, that's good to know!" He opened the door and ushered Ron out. "Have you given any thought as to where you might like to eat?"

The young reaper shrugged, "I'm not picky…and I don't know this area of London all that well. So wherever is close."

"I hope you like curry, then," Undertaker grinned and led Ron towards one of his favorite restaurants. It was one of the hundreds of curry houses that had sprung up in London since the craze for Indian food had taken hold. Of course, the decor catered to the fad, so there was a ridiculous amount of incense in the air and colorful tapestries covering every wall. They were greeted by an older Indian woman whom Undertaker spoke to cheerfully in Hindi, laughing and carrying on for a short while before they were seated though he refused a menu and slid one over to Ron. "I know this place seems like your typical curry house, but this one is authentic. None of the westernized mild dishes here. It is all quite hearty and spicy the way it should be, unless of course you wish for something milder?"

Ronald opened the menu and looked over the unfamiliar choices presented to him. Biting his lip he took a moment to study each dish, "I'm afraid I am unfamiliar with Indian food and spices…so maybe it'd be best for me to have something milder." He admitted, looking up at the man across from him, "What would you suggest as it seems you are quite familiar with the menu here."

"That all entirely depends on what you're in the mood for, my dear. Though, chicken tikka masala is usually a pretty safe choice if you are not used to this type of food. It is more or less chicken in a tomato gravy...with a bit of a bite, though we can request it to be made mild. Personally, I enjoy the lamb vindaloo and palak paneer. All of it is served with rice and we can share if you like. I am truly not picky at all, so the more choices the better, I say," he grinned.

"A chicken dish is just fine." Ronald said, looking at the suggested item on his menu, "I think I'll try that." He looked up at the man, "And as you are paying it is up to you if we share or not."

Undertaker grinned and ordered several dishes, specifically mild, once the woman came by again and also ordered them some chai while they waited, "You've never had curry before?" he asked as he sipped his tea.

"No." The blond responded, running his finger along the edge of his cup. "This is entirely new for me."

"I'd have thought a young and fashionable lad like you would have, considering how much of a fad it is," Undertaker chuckled. "Ah, well, be glad I'm introducing it to you with the very best in London. Do you have any favorite haunts in the city?"

"I stick to going to the pubs and a few good Italian restaurants when a pub isn't what a date is into…that way I can show off a bit." Ronald shrugged.

"Oh, you should expand your horizons, young mister...huh. You know, I never learned your last name. It made delivering your watch back to you rather difficult," he chuckled.

The young reaper blinked in surprise, then snickered; "An informant asking for information? I would have thought you had the capability to find out my name on your own."

"I wasn't asking, now was I?" he said with a smirk. "Though, if you must know, I've lost my contacts within the Dispatch...for obvious reasons."

"You were asking. Why else would you bring up the fact that you don't know my last name yet?" he smirked, still not offering up an answer.

"Very well then. I'll just stick to my little pet name for you, my dearest Ronnie-kins~," the mortician purred. He looked up as their food was brought over and thanked the server as he pointed out which dish was what to Ron, welcoming him to try anything he wanted.

"Now you sound like the ladies at the office…" Ronald said, rolling his eyes, and using his fork to stab at a bit of meat of one of the dishes.

The mortician grinned and pushed the basket of flat bread toward the blond, "Hmm, and you are quite the ladies man, aren't you? What is it you do outside of work and wooing the fairer sex?"

Ronald shrugged, "Not much…I go out for a few drinks with Eric-senpai sometimes…if he's not too busy trying to get into Alan-senpai's pants or fighting with Grell over something stupid…"

"Oh? So you work, relax with friends, and flirt endlessly. Strangely though, you sound bored, my dear," Undertaker said, stealing some of Ron's chicken. "Why not settle down with one of your lady friends?"

"If I were interested in women that way I still wouldn't." Ronald shrugged, taking a bite of the curry, his eyes widening, "…they call that mild?!" he gasped, having not expected the burn on his tongue.

"It'll clean out your sinuses," Undertaker chuckled. "Here now, this'll help the burn," he said as he dug up a square of spongy cheese from the dish of palak paneer and held it out towards Ron's mouth.

Ronald frowned, blushing. He turned his face away and reached up to take the offered cheese with his fingers and popping it into his mouth.

"And a bit of bread ought to finish off that burn," the mortician said looking down at the flat bread. "Now, back to the topic at hand, do forgive my assumption about the girls you take out. It was only natural to think that you were looking for the right one to date. Are you not the settling down type?"

Ronald looked down; "More like I'm the 'too afraid to commit to someone who won't commit back.' type…" he muttered, ripping a small bite of bread off the loaf with his fingers.

Undertaker's amused expression softened a bit, "Had your heart broken, have you?" he asked as he sipped his tea.

"More than that…" the blond admitted, but didn't go on to explain as he fell silent and continued to pick slowly at the dishes set between the two reapers.

Obviously Undertaker had touched on something extremely painful. He somehow just could not seem to put the blond in a good mood...and understandably. He'd done nothing but irritate the poor boy since saving him. "I apologize for bringing up something unpleasant, my dear," he said watching the young man looking so down, "Don't look so glum, Ronald. Once we're done here I promise I'll not trouble you again," he said with a small chuckle. "That's something to be glad about."

"It's not that I mind you…you just are unpredictable when you get bored, old man. Maybe you should find something to occupy your time that doesn't cause us working reapers more paperwork or embarrassment." He shifted in his seat, "And you don't know my past so things like this was bound to pop up."

"You think I have no hobbies, dear boy? Well, other than my dabbling in practices most frowned upon, I assure you I have rather normal hobbies, but a change of pace is due now and again, isn't it? If it's any consolation, I am not seeking your company simply because I am bored," he said as he finished off his plate.

"You're not?" The blond inquired in a casual tone, but taking a rather large bite of the spicy curry, setting his tongue on fire again.

The mortician snickered and pushed the bread towards him again, "What? You didn't believe me when I said I liked you?"

"Hey! You're a difficult guy to read, okay? I never know when you are joking around or being serious." He gasped after his tongue cooled thanks to the bread.

"I think you don't want to believe me in this case," he said watching the blond. "But, c'est la vie."

"And why would I do that?" Ronald asked, looking up at the silver-haired reaper.

"Well, there could be several reasons," he said with a grin. "One: you don't see how attractive you are and find it hard to believe someone would take a genuine interest in you. Two: I am a 'bad man', and you do not believe one that could easily slaughter thousands with little hesitation is capable of positive emotion. Three: you simply think I'm a lunatic and take everything I say with a grain of salt. It could be just one of those reasons, or perhaps a bit of all three," the mortician said with a slight shrug. "It doesn't change the fact that I know the truth and it matters not what I say, you will not easily believe it."

"…What kind of genuine interest…? No! Never mind. Forget I asked." Ronald panicked. What was he thinking? Such a question was just begging to draw him in too deep.

The mortician sighed as he looked at the younger reaper. "The sort of interest you have in another person when you wish to get to know them better. Not the quick little 'how do you do?' of mere acquaintances," he drained his tea and looked at the blond with a wide grin, "I believe I'm beginning to fancy you," he chuckled softly.

"I said to forget I asked!" The younger male whined.

"I'll forget you asked if you forget what I just told you," he grinned.

"Yeah like that's going to work! You—" movement behind the undertaker caught the blond's attention and his eyes widened as he fell silent. His body going stiff. A man with short black hair and piercing grey eyes was smiling and stood from his table; shaking a man's hand as he sealed a business deal. The tall man turned and walked towards their table and Ronald tried his best to fade away as the grey gaze fell on him. The man stopped, blinking in shock as he studied Ronald's features.

"Excuse me for interrupting your meal, gentleman but…are you in any way related to a late Ronald Knox? You could be his twin…You look exactly like the last time I saw him…only with glasses, and green eyes rather than blue."

"I…"

"Oh! I know, you must be his younger brother he mentioned a few times. I'm Tabias Kingsly, I was a good friend of Ronald's…I'm…I'm sorry for your family's loss."

Ronald grit his teeth and ignored the hand that was extended to him, "Not sorry enough." He hissed, standing up and pushing past the man roughly before running from the restaurant. His throat choking up as he tried to keep tears at bay.

Undertaker was understandably confused during the whole exchange, but Ron's body language had spoken volumes. He'd been so tense from the moment the newcomer approached and then that outburst, well, it was quite clear that Ronald did not like this man.

"Excuse me, sir," Undertaker said to the man as he dropped a few bills on the table and said a hurried farewell to the proprietor as he dashed out the door after Ron.

Ronald had made it about a block from the restaurant before a sob shook from him and he leaned up against a wall, sliding down it to hug his knees to his chest and hide his tear-streaked face in his arms. Why? Of all the people from his past; why did it have to be _him_?

The mortician hurried after the blond. He wasn't entirely sure what sort of mood he'd be in as it was incredibly hard to tell, but he knew Ronald was upset. Whether it was anger or something else, he could only guess. Having only a general direction to work with, it took him a few minutes to find the young man and when he did, he was none too pleased. Cautiously he approached and crouched down next to the huddled up younger reaper, "Ronald," he said softly. "What happened there? Are you alright?"

Ronald hugged himself tighter; "He…he has some nerve…How dare he be so casual about me! He spoke as if he had nothing to do w-with it…" he sobbed.

Honestly, Undertaker had no idea what Ron was going on about, but he was sure the blond would not appreciate the amount of onlookers growing, "My dear, come with me," he said softly and calmly, holding out his hand.

Stubbornly, the young reaper shook his head, another sob shaking from him. It was surprising how fresh the pain still seemed to be, and before he knew it he had released his knees and flung his arms around the undertaker. The mortician was honestly surprised to suddenly have Ron in his arms, but he wouldn't argue. He gently put arms around him in turn to comfort him.

"Come, my dear," he said softly, stroking Ron's hair before scooping him up into his arms to carry him back towards the shop. He didn't run, but he didn't exactly stroll, either, and once in the shop, he sat on a coffin and continued to hold Ron in his lap, "Who was he?" Undertaker asked softly. The man had said he'd been a good friend of the young man, but how had he wronged Ron so badly as to cause this reaction?

Ronald silently sobbed against the elder reaper's chest for a silent moment before finally speaking up in a weak, cracked voice, "…My ex-boyfriend…my murderer…"

Undertaker blinked as he realized what Ronald had just said. The man they'd just run into...had murdered Ron? "Oh, my dear, I am so sorry," he murmured softly as he continued to hold and pet the young reaper soothingly. "How cruel and unfair..." It explained so much...why Ron was so wary to settle down or trust another. To have been killed by someone he loved was terrible. Absolutely terrible.

"He's horrible…" Ronald muttered, clinging tighter to the older man's chest.

Ronald was correct. The man was horrible. If he was the one to have murdered Ron and to approach someone he thought was perhaps a family member and offer condolences was callous and stank of malice. "What happened, exactly? Why would he do such a thing to you?" He knew it would be painful to ask, but he really wanted to know...to understand the depth of Ron's anger and sorrow.

Silence filled the dimly lit shop the seconds ticking away on a clock mounted on the far wall. Ronald watched as candle light flickered and made the shadows dance to an unheard beat. He had never spoken of his death before to anyone; how fitting that he should speak up now? In a room filled with coffins, both occupied, and empty. A God of death turned mortician holding him gently and patiently awaiting the grim tale:

"…We had been together for close to five months…" he started in a quiet voice, "He asked me to meet him in the west courtyard after curfew one night…He was a few years older than I was, and our relationship was a secret…so I thought nothing of it and I snuck out of my dorm to meet him…When I got there, he," the blond drew in a shaky breath, "He wasn't alone…I don't know why…but he suddenly, without a word, stepped forward and grabbed me about the neck… and he held me still as his two companions pulled out a dagger and handed it to him…next thing I know…a reaper was standing over me…my records playing…"

"And the bastard had the audacity to say that to you..." he said softly as he heard Ron's voice trail off. He could only do so much to comfort the young reaper, but he would give all that he could, even if it was just a sympathetic ear and a body to cling to.

"He was so loving and caring before that night…I just…I don't understand why…" he muttered before falling silent, sobbing into the man's chest. After a long couple of moments, his tears dried into hiccups and he pulled away, looking up at the Undertaker. "…Sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, my dear," he said softly as he stroked the side of the boy's face. "You have every right to mourn your own death, regardless of circumstances. You are also entirely justified in being upset. I am here to listen, to help you if you wish."

The tearful reaper studied the older man's face silently for a moment; "…Sir…" he whispered before leaning in and hugging him, almost giving in and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"...Cassius," Undertaker said as he kept holding the young man to give him the comfort he deserved. "You may call me Cassius if you wish." He himself was extremely angry with the callous Tabais Kinglsy for hurting the younger reaper the way he had. Though the mortician was no one to judge, he could safely say he'd done evil deeds, but he had not ever been so malicious. But, Undertaker had the man's name and he knew his face. It would be easy to track him down again and perhaps get some answers...

"…Cassius…?" Ronald muttered softly, suddenly unable to hold himself back any longer. He tilted his head and his lips brushed lightly over the older man's colorless cheek, the corners of their mouths touching.

The elder's colorless cheek gained a tint of pink as he looked askance at Ron. He couldn't help but smile a bit at the sweet little peck and turned his face just the slightest bit more to let their lips meet. It was a gentle, chaste kiss meant to convey tenderness and comfort.

Ronald let the kiss hold, though his cheeks were heating with the tell-tale sign of a blush. Finally, he pulled back and looked up at Cassius. What was he doing? Kissing a fugitive rogue reaper…no, kissing anyone. Opening up to them… setting himself up for betrayal all over again….especially with this particular man. If a young man still in school could kill his younger boyfriend…what could this mad old reaper do? And yet…it was hard to concentrate on such thoughts as he found himself leaning in to reconnect the kiss.

The elder brought up his hand to cup Ron's cheek when he brought their lips together again. It felt quite nice just to kiss the young man this way, to go any further felt like it would cheapen the moment, so he tightened his embrace and soothingly stroked the boy's cheek, taking in the soft moment. Eventually he pulled back to rest their foreheads together and catch the other's eyes. "Do you feel a slight bit better, Ronald?" he asked softly, his thumb stroking over the reaper's cheek.

Ronald gave a small nod, "…about the heartless bastard at least…" he muttered, staring into the white bangs that he knew hid reaper eyes, "But I still don't know what it is I'm doing…"

"Currently, you are sitting in my lap receiving comfort from a friend," he said with a soft smile. "Though, I wonder...do you want answers from the 'heartless bastard', or do you want to let it rest? I am asking in all seriousness, Ronald."

"I…don't know…" Ronald shook his head, looking away.

The mortician was silent for a moment, "Fair enough," he said softly. "Just know that if you ever need help with _anything_ I will be glad to help you."

"…Why?" the blond whispered, "Why would you help me like this?"

"Because I doubt you have anyone else to ask. Because I feel what that horrible man did was wrong beyond belief. Because I quite like you, but I do not like seeing you upset..." the elder listed off.

"Stop it." He muttered, turning his face away, "Just….stop…I fall too easy…I've been so careful till now and you are making things dangerous…"

"While I am flattered you are thinking in those terms, my dear, I am not trying to push anything on you. We hardly know one another, but we can be very good friends and it is not all that unusual for friends to offer comfort and aid when needed, right?" To be honest, he could easily see taking Ronald as a lover, but the boy needed a lot more assurance before he'd ever press for that. He'd let Ron set the terms and if the young reaper did happen to fall, he'd be there to catch him.

"No…" Ron shook his head, "Eric-senpai is a friend…Grell-senpai…this already feels different…"

"Truly? Well, let us see how this goes than, shall we?" he said with a small smile. "So long as you understand that this old man is actually quite reliable and trustworthy, that is good enough for me."

Ronald cocked an eyebrow, "You know…your actions out at sea would suggest otherwise…You even got Grell-senpai out for your blood despite your good looks…but…then again you did save me and bring me back even when you knew I could have reported your whereabouts…" he muttered. He looked up to meet his gaze, "…It…may be a while before I can trust again…" he warned, "but…maybe…it's time I tried opening up again."

"I am certainly reliable," he chuckled. "I see everything through, but I can certainly understand you not being the trusting type. And I'd not expect you to be unquestioning as you do not truly know me. It is up to you whether you wish to open up or not, but I promise it is not my intent to ever hurt or betray you."

He nodded, "But no more singing telegrams at work, please."

"Really? But that was so much fun..." the mortician chuckled.

"It was not." The blond pouted.

"It is a sacrifice I am willing to make. Perhaps I'll send him to Mr. Spears next time," the mortician chuckled deviously.

Ronald laughed at this; "Oh! Now that would be worth seeing! HA! I'd even pay money to see his face when it happens!" he snickered.

"Perhaps instead of a singing telegram, I could have him serenaded and pin it on Miss Sutcliff," the mortician chuckled.

"Either way He'll think it's Grell-senpai. I think they might be dating now after all… though Will-senpai seems to act normally…"

"Well it's about time," the mortician chuckled softly. "I think they deserve happiness. Just as you deserve happiness, my dear."

"Mind you it's only a theory. There is no proof. I just have a feeling about it." Ron shrugged, leaning against the older reaper.


	3. Pleasure

**In the Arms of a Criminal **

**Chapter 3.**

Ronald looked over his shoulder, making sure no one he worked with was around before turning down the alley that lead to the back door of Undertaker's shop and knocking on the door, hoping it wasn't too late and that the retired reaper had settled into a coffin for the night.

After the mortician and Ronald had parted ways after Ron's emotional experience, Undertaker had made it his goal to discover just why Tabias Kingsly had done such a thing. If the man was evil, then he'd gladly take him out, but it remained to be seen. It was actually surprisingly difficult to garner any information on the man, but he wouldn't stop trying...he wasn't even sure if he'd ever seen Ron again, but that didn't mean he'd stop in his pursuit.

He'd just been preparing himself a late dinner when he heard a knock at the back door. It was strange for the hour, but it was likely just someone dropping off a corpse when they had nowhere else to turn to. He was quite surprised to open the door and find Ronald on the other side of it, "Hello, Mr. Knox," he said, a small smile on his lips. "What brings you here at this hour?"

The blond shifted nervously, "…I…guess I wanted to see you again…It's not too late is it? I just got out of work…"

"Of course it's not too late, my dear, I don't get to sleep until near dawn, usually. Come in," he said, opening the door further to allow Ron inside. "I was actually just getting around to dinner. Have you eaten yet?"

Ronald smiled and stepped through the door, "No, I haven't." he said, shrugging out of his jacket and removing his gloves.

The mortician closed the door behind the young reaper and headed down the hall, "It wasn't anything fancy, just bangers and mash. I have to admit I am quite surprised to see you, but delighted nonetheless."

"Why would you be surprised? I did say I wanted to…get to know you better…" he blushed, following the man to the kitchen and draping his jacket over the back of a chair.

The mortician chuckled.

"I thought maybe you were just humoring an old man. But, believe me, whatever your reason, I am glad to see you," he said cheerily as he headed over to the stove to get back to cooking. "So how was your day, Ronald?"

"Oh, the usual. Work, girls wanting a date, more work." He said, sitting down on the counter and watching as the man continued to cook, "You?"

"You realize of you keep flirting with those poor women, they are going to expect you to pick one of them," the elder chuckled.

"…I haven't flirted since…Since I…saw…_him_ that day when we had dinner together…" The blond muttered with pink cheeks, "But I don't want to be rude to them…"

That little admission caught the mortician's interest and he could have teased the young reaper about it, but he thought it safer to simply appreciate his honesty. He plated their dinner with a grin and motioned for Ron to take a seat at the table as he brought the food over.

"You are a terribly sweet young man, being so considerate," Undertaker smiled warmly. "No wonder they're all over you," he grinned as he poked the end of the blond's nose.

Ronald gave a teasingly smug grin, "Who wouldn't be all over me if I gave them a chance?" He plopped down into a chair and crossed his ankle over his knee, lacing his fingers behind his head as he leaned back.

"Someone not interested in spry young men," Undertaker said with a grin. "Though with a face as pretty as yours, you could pass for a lovely young lady if you tried hard enough, which might convince those interested in lovely young ladies to be all over you."

Ronald blushed, "….Have you been talking to Grell-senpai?"

Undertaker smirked. "No, I haven't. Why do you ask?" the mortician asked, obviously intrigued.

"Because…N-No reason!" he said, leaning forward and nervously taking a bite of food.

"No reason, my arse! Did Miss Sutcliff say something similar to you? I wouldn't be at all surprised if- Oh! Ooohhh..." he grinned deviously. "You got stuffed into a dress by your beloved senpai, didn't you?"

Ronald nearly choked on his food, swallowing it before hiding his red face in his hands, too shocked by the fact that the man had guessed it perfectly, to say anything.

"What color was it, my dear? Pink? Though you would look absolutely fetching in purple with that yellow hair of yours," he grinned.

"…White….and a little girl's dress at that…" he muttered before catching himself, "Ah! I mean-! Why would you even think that?!"

"Why _wouldn't_ I think of that? The idea is just too precious," the mortician chuckled. "Tell me, did he force you into frilly under-things as well?"

Ron knew his bright cheeks gave away the truth, and he looked up at him; "…He also calls me his little sister Ronda…" he admitted.

The mortician couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing, slapping the table in his glee. The though sent him into a powerful giggle fit that took him several minutes to come out of. When he finally sobered enough to speak again, he tried to look at the blond sympathetically.

"D-don't misunderstand, my dear. It's just you're pretty...no, handsome, I'd say, but you are not girly in the least!"

"….Tell that to Senpai…" he muttered in embarrassment, leaning to the side and resting his forehead against the older reaper's shoulder. "…them pigtails…"

That almost sent Undertaker back into a crazy fit of laughter, but he bit his lip to stop himself from losing it again and got away with a snort.

"Oh, my. I've always thought that hairstyle was rather convenient," he smirked.

"Convenient? For what, exactly?" Ronald asked, frowning.

"For a good grip, of course," the mortician said with a lewd grin.

"For Wha—Oh!" he blushed and turned away, "…oh…"

The mortician put his hand on Ron's shoulder and poked his cheek.

"Why is it so easy to make you blush, my dear?" he chuckled softly.

"I…I'm used to making girls blush! No one has ever flirted with me like you do…especially someone…I like…" he admitted.

"I doubt no one has flirted with you the way I do, my dear," the mortician smiled. "But I am glad to hear that you like me~!"

"Trust me. The ladies at the office just show off their cleavage and shoot off complements…and I was never really…into any of them to begin with… And…Well…Okay, I did like someone before…but I wouldn't let myself flirt with him…and he isn't the flirting type…" he shrugged.

"And why not, young Mr. Knox? Surely you wouldn't have been refused."

"Other than my issue with trust because of my ex?" he asked, "…I doubt I'm his type."

"Really? And who was this?" Undertaker asked with a curious smirk.

"…William-senpai…" he muttered after a rather long pause.

"While he is quite handsome, he's so awfully dour. Why him, my dear?"

"…I don't know…maybe because he's so different…but I don't know…" he sighed, "Then again…I got over him quickly after he got with Grell…or I thought he did. I still don't know for sure."

"You _could_ always ask, you know," Undertaker said with a sly grin. "Or if you suspect there is...ahem...indecent activity occurring within his office, I'd say barge on in."

"No way. I don't want to be on Will's bad side. At the very least I'd get a month's overtime!"

"If he does that to you, let me know, and the hell of singing telegrams will fall upon him," the mortician chuckled.

"Rather not take any chances." He chuckled, "And how can I tell you when I'm so laden with work that I cant come see you?"

"You have a point there..." the mortician hummed, "But, say, for example, your visits became more frequent, then you suddenly disappeared for a while, I could jump to that conclusion and commence embarrassing the daylights out of Mr. Spears."

"You are just trying to get me over here more often; aren't you?"

"Perhaps," the mortician said with a grin. "But that's only because you are such a pleasure to be around. You never fail to make me laugh."

"It's not hard. Everything amuses you." Ronald shrugged.

"Not the same way you do, my dear," Undertaker smirked and squeezed Ron's shoulders. "You are the first person in a rather long time to bring an honest smile to my lips."

"…Really?" the blond asked, looking up to meet the man's gaze, only to give a frustrated sigh. He leaned forward and reached out, his fingertips gently swiping the man's shaggy bangs to the side so he could see his eyes, "Honestly, you remind me of a shaggy dog in need of a good grooming with your bangs like that…"

"Yes, really," Undertaker chuckled softly and let Ron push his hair aside. "It's just a habit of mine anymore. I don't notice it anymore, but if it bothers you..."

The elder gathered his bangs up and pulled his hair halfway up, keeping most of the fringe out of his face, "How is that?"

Ronald smiled, "Much better. Less dog-like, and more handsome."

"You find me handsome?" Undertaker asked with a sly grin.

"Well, of course I do, Cassius. And I'm not the kind of guy that can't admit when someone is attractive." Ronald said, trying to shrug it off as a casual mention.

"Ah, and not even a hint of a blush!" the elder playfully gasped. "Are you becoming immune to my teasing, my dear?"

"It's…not teasing when it's true…" the young reaper flushed.

Undertaker crooked a finger under the young man's chin to tilt his face up.

"If you keep talking like that, I may just be tempted to press my luck, my dear," he said softly, his lips ghosting over the other's.

"What? You don't do that already, Undertaker?" Ronald teased back with a smirk.

The mortician smiled and closed the gap between them to savor the young reaper's soft lips. He still wasn't quite sure what it was about this young man that riled him up, but he couldn't help himself.

Ronald quickly relaxed into the kiss, savoring the feel of Cassius' lips on his. It wasn't their first shared kiss, by any means…but it felt like it. This was different than the last time…Those kisses were comforting…this one…it drew him in, and he found himself sliding out of his chair and onto the man's lap.

The mortician hummed softly at the feel of Ronald moving into his lap. His hands automatically slid over the other's waist to bring him into a slightly tighter embrace.

Ronald's hands slid up the older reaper's chest and hooked around his neck, one hand becoming entangled in the long silver strands surrounding the reaper, the other cupping the back of his neck.

Ronald seemed extremely eager and welcoming...and Cassius certainly would not turn down such a pleasant little gift. He purred and ran his tongue along the seam of the other's lips to ask permission to take the kiss deeper. The blond responded quickly by parting his lips, his tongue ready to greet the other's, sliding along it as he coaxed the other past his lips. The elder hummed happily when Ron responded positively and he took the kiss deeper. His tongue sought out the other's in gentle but eager way, taking in the young man's feel and flavor as his fingers wandered over Ron's back. He moaned softly into his mouth and nipped his lip lightly.

His tongue twirled around Undertaker's, sliding along it's top into the older's mouth as his head tilted to the side more, allowing each of their tongues to explore deeper and dance around each other. Ronald held the kiss a bit longer before pulling away; panting lightly as he gazed through his crooked glasses into the other's eyes, a string of saliva still connecting their lips. Just how long had it been since he had shared such a kiss? He didn't even want to try and remember.

Undertaker licked his lips as he looked at Ron with a warm gaze, "You have quite a talented tongue, Ron," he purred and traced a nail over the young man's cheek.

"Well…" he smirked teasingly, "Kissing is one thing I have lots of experience in." he said softly, running his fingers through the other's long hair.

"And I have experience in many other things, my dear," he said as he leaned in and purred into the other's ear and nipped the earlobe as his hand wandered higher to trace through bi-colored locks.

The younger reaper shivered, letting out a small gasp, "Y-you're so old I'd be shocked if you weren't…" he practically moaned.

"Yes, age does have it's advantages in that aspect, I suppose," he whispered into Ron's neck as he nibbled softly, giving a gentle pull to the errant curl on the young man's head.

"A-ahhh! C-Cass-ius…"Ronald moaned out erotically, his voice squeaking slightly. He blushed, leaning forward to rest his head on the mortician's, his fingers griping his robes tightly.

The sound of his name spilling from the young man's lips so passionately sent a shiver up Undertaker's spine. He'd not heard his name like that in a very long time and he truly wanted to hear it more...but the squeak in Ron's voice made him giggle a bit.

"Oh, my, do I have a little mousie in my lap?" he chuckled and gave another soft tug, twirling the lock of hair about his finger as he nibbled over Ron's jaw.

Ronald attempted to glare, but it failed, morphing into another moan, "Sh-nnn-sh-shut up… I'm not a mouse…" he blushed.

"Mnn, right. You are far too large to be a mousie, aren't you?" the mortician purred as he none-too-subtly ran a palm gently over Ron's groin and dragged him in for another kiss.

"Nn—Y-you tease…Ah! Too much…" the blond complained into his lips, rolling his hips to rub himself against the reaper's hand.

"Who says I'm teasing?" he growled softly into the other's mouth as he undid Ron's belt and pushed open the button on his pants to let his hand dive in and wrap fingers firmly around the young man's shaft. "Even I'm not that cruel, my dear..."

Ronald let out a sharp gasp, his entire face flushing. Wile he had touched himself…many times, no one else had ever done so…it was different than his own hand…he was more sensitive to it, and his legs parted automatically. "Mmmmnnnn..."

The elder purred into Ron's mouth as he tightened his grip slightly and began to stroke him rhythmically. Something in the back of his mind was telling him to stop; that he was dangerously on the verge of taking advantage of the young man; that Ron was simply inexperienced and was enjoying being wanted...but Cassius had no intention of simply using him. He truly was taking a fancy to the energetic young reaper and wanted very much to see how many more sounds of pleasure he could draw out of him.

"Nnn…C-Cassius…" The blond pulled back slightly, "I…can trust you…right?" He hadn't wanted to ask in fear of making the elder feel that he wasn't trusted…and Ronald did. Once he opened up to the man and spent hours crying in his arms; he found it all too easy to fall for the man. To let himself trust him…and…to start loving him. But a small part of him; the part still rooted in the past; his own death…that part of him needed one last confirmation. So he spoke the question in breathy words, both his arousal and his emotions evident on his flushed face.

The elder paused in his motions to look the young man dead in the eye, "Have I given you reason not to trust me? I've no intention of hurting you, my dear. In fact, I wish to do quite the opposite."

"I…I know…I just needed to hear it once more before…" his blush extended to his ears, "Before we see how far this goes between us…"

"It will only go as far as you wish it to, Ronald," he said carefully, soothingly.

"Well, I wish to see how far it goes on it's own." Ronald teased, sticking his tongue out, somewhat childishly.

The elder grinned and leaned in close again, "Then see you shall," he purred and captured that teasing tongue with his own in another heated kiss.

Ronald smiled and moaned, shifting to straddle the man, forgetting completely about their half-eaten dinner as he wrapped his arms around his crush. Yes…he had a crush on the rogue reaper. He wouldn't deny it any longer, couldn't. And…he couldn't help but hope that…they would become something more together after the evening was up.

Cassius had been expecting another shy reaction, but when the blond moved to straddle him, he knew he was drooling. This was exactly why he liked Ron. He was slightly unpredictable, but in a very good and refreshing way. He was so sweet and yet he managed to spark a very carnal craving within him that hadn't been sparked in a long time. His hands moved of their own accord to pop open the buttons of the young man's vest and shirt, pushing the cloth out of the way to reveal his supple flesh, which the mortician immediately dove in to kiss and nibble. His hands then wandered up the young man's sides, to his back to scratch over lightly as he sucked and nibbled over the young reaper's collarbone, leaving behind bright red kiss marks.

The blond made a squeaky gasp, similar to when his curl was teased, the gasp morphing into a moan and his hips rolling against the man His fingers yanked and pinched at the many layers of buttoned cloth covering the man's body, wondering just how many layers he had to peel away to find the man's pale flesh.

Undertaker saw how much the other was struggling with his robes and he decided to help things along by simply pulling open his tunic, buttons popping off from the force, but he grinned at Ron nonetheless and sat back a little further, wondering just what the little blond reaper intended to do to him. Of course, he didn't pause in his leisurely petting and groping of the lithe body in his lap. His hands cupped Ron's rear and gave a good healthy squeeze.

Ronald moaned, seeing buttons flying from the man's clothes. Everything was just so erotic with this man. He reached out, tracing a scar across his chest that was now exposed, wondering how the man had gotten so many scars. He pushed the thought aside and leaned in, running his tongue along the man's shoulder and up his neck before nipping his way down, leaving a few marks of his own in the nearly colorless skin.

"Oh, my, Mr. Knox," Cassius purred and bit back a small moan. "You have quite the wicked tongue, and for much more than kissing." One hand stroked back up Ron's spine to eventually thread fingers through his hair. The other moved over the young man's hip and back into his pants to grip his shaft once more.

"Nnn…" his body responded to every touch, shifting against each nail, finger...hand…chest… He flicked his tongue across the scar on Undertaker's neck before murmuring; his lips brushing lightly against the soft flesh, "...Mmm…this is still kissing…just not on the mouth, Sir…"

"How very true, my dear," he said softly as he picked up the pace upon the young reaper's shaft, "And does your wicked mouth have wicked teeth?" he asked teasingly as he offered more of his neck.

Ronald blushed, moaning from the stroking, a dull throbbing in his gut starting up. "A-are you wanting me to kiss you lower? Is that…what these comments….are about..?"

"Hmmnnnn, while that is incredibly tempting, my dear, I was simply hoping for a nice solid bite," he purred as he stroked faster and harder, offering his neck again.

"I think Iiiii! Ahn..." he moaned, "…C-can ablige…" he scraped his teeth over the soft skin on his shoulder at the base of the neck before sinking his teeth in.

The elder moaned deeply and rolled his hips at the feel of the younger reaper's teeth, "Nnngh-!" he growled softly and shivered, but did not relent in his pace. He wanted to drive the other crazy.

"C-Cassius…Nnn…" he groaned, feeling the throbbing grow into a need for release, his nails dug into pale skin and his teeth roughly scraped the older reaper's shoulder as his body stiffened and he was brought on the verge of his release, "I—I'm…Ghaah~!"

"Mnn, go ahead, darling," he purred as he shivered from the bite and gave a wonderful little finisher by reaching up and giving a devious tug to the little errant curl of hair.

Ronald doubled over against the older man, moaning out against his neck as he was pushed over the edge and climax took him. He shivered, running his hand up Cassius' chest and shoulders, gripping them as he relaxed against him.

The elder couldn't help but chuckle softly, seeing and feeling the aftermath of his affections on the young man. He moved his hand to cup the back of Ron's neck to pull him into a loose embrace.

"My dear, that was glorious," he purred and licked his lips.

"Wh-who says it's over?" Ronald panted, taking another moment to catch his breath before pulling back and meeting the elder's gaze, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"It isn't? Are you insatiable, my dear?" he asked with a matching grin before leaning in for another kiss.

He shook his head, "You have barely been touched." He muttered against his lips before sliding down his body, setting on the floor between the man's legs under the table and tugging his pants down.

"I wouldn't say that, my dear. You gave me quite the delicious bite-" he paused, blinking as Ron slid down him body. "Oh, but I'll not complain if you wish to explore more," he said, his voice suddenly breathy. He was trembling with excitement. He primarily focused on his partner's pleasure rather than his own and it was rare when he'd have an assertive partner. Looking down at Ron made him moan softly.

Ronald gripped the man's shaft, stroking it a bit before he leaned forward, slicking his tongue around the head before taking him into his hot cavern of a mouth, stroking the hardened shaft with his lips and tongue.

Cassius drew in a sharp breath and tossed his head beck from the sensation of Ron's devious fingers and tongue. He'd already been incredibly hard from all the lovely noises Ron had been making and now this stimulation was making his member twitch as he fought the urge to buck his hips, "Mnnn," he sighed and threaded fingers through Ron's hair. "P-please do whatever you like, my dear, I'm all yours," he said breathily.

The young reaper responded by bobbing his head in the mortician's lap, humming around the member and massaging his tongue along it. He gripped the man's hip, his fingers rubbing in hard circles on the soft spot under the hip bone.

"Ahn~!" the elder moaned in earnest from the attention Ron was giving him. He wondered if this still fell under 'still-kissing-just-not-on-the-mouth', but regardless, it felt heavenly. He shallowly rolled his hips in response as his grip tightened in the other's hair, his breathing turned into panting and he was practically writhing under the young reaper's touch, "J-just a bit of teeth, love," he panted softly, knowing he was incredibly close.

Ronald glanced up and blushed, adjusting his jaw so that his teeth slightly scraped over the shaft every-so-often. He hummed again and picked up his speed, sucking in his cheeks.

Cassius gasped as his back arched and he spilled in Ron's mouth. He blushed furiously and released the blond right away, surprised that he'd been so caught off guard and horrified that he hadn't given the young man any warning, "Oh, oh, I'm so sorry, my dear," he said quickly.

Ronald had stiffened when he tasted the other's seed spilling out into his mouth, but he waited until he was done before pulling back, swallowing it. He looked up at the reaper, "I-it's fine…just….caught me off guard…"

"No, it was terribly rude," he said as he reached down to take Ron's face in his hands and pull him back up into his lap. "Though in a strange way it's a compliment since you took away my sensibilities entirely," he laughed softly and pulled the young reaper in for a kiss.

The blond leaned against him with a small smile, feeling quite accomplished at that. "I did?"

"Oh yes," Cassius purred as he stroked Ron's hair. "I usually have much, _much_ better control than that."

Ron's smile broke into a grin, "Oh really? Didn't seem like it, old man." He teased, playing with a lock of the man's hair.

"Exactly," he chuckled. "You were just too much for me."

Ronald chuckled and tilted his head up, catching the man's smiling lips with his own.

"Hmmm..." The elder purred happily before pulling away. "Would you like to finish your dinner now?"

"Well…seeing as we both have had our dessert already…we should probably finish eating." He smiled, not bothering to move from the other's lap.

"Won't that be a bit hard with you draped all over me like so?" the mortician asked with a grin as he pinched Ron's rear.

Ronald jumped with a squeak, but still didn't remove himself, "Are you complaining, Sir?"

"Not in the least," the elder chuckled. "But I might get distracted by a different sort of sausage..."

Ronald blushed, "Maybe later…" he muttered, reaching over and grabbing his plate and fork, shoving a forkful of food into his mouth before offering a bite to the older reaper.

"Oh? A full service boyfriend, are we?" Cassius chuckled and accepted the offered forkful of potatoes.

"More like I don't want to move and as you are currently my seat…" he smirked, blushing at the word 'boyfriend.'

"So you're just being lazy?" the elder laughed softly. "Well, so long as I stand to benefit, I see nothing wrong with this," he said as he put arms around Ron's waist to hold him tighter.

"Stubborn is more like it," he grinned. "You somehow broke through my fears of getting close…now I don't want to move away."

"That makes me very happy to hear," Cassius said sincerely as he nuzzled Ron's neck. "I do not wish you to move, either."

Ronald smiled and offered him another bite, kissing the man's cheek and shifting his leg over to rub at his still sensitive length.

Cassius opened his mouth to accept the next forkful of food, but paused at Ron's teasing, a grunt of surprise from his throat that melted into a purr, "Mr. Knox, was that on purpose?" he asked with a grin.

"Was what on purpose?" he teased, eating the bite of food on the fork himself.

"Oh, something similar to this," he purred as he very forwardly rubbed his hand over the other's groin.

The young reaper let out a gasp, dropping the fork in his hand. The utensil fell to the floor with a clatter, "I-I did no such thing!" he fibbed.

"Perhaps not with your hand," the mortician grinned as he continued to rub fingers over the other's softened member.

"Stop…you'll…start something again…" he shivered, the plate of food teetering in his fingers.

"It was not I who started it, young man," he grinned and leaned in to nibble over the other's neck, still teasingly stroking fingers over him.

"What? By offering you food?" he managed to smirk.

"No, by rubbing your naughty and tantalizing thigh against me," he said lowly, rolling his hips slightly to press his hardening member against the young reaper's thigh.

"I did no such thing." He teased, turning to sit with his back to his new lover and setting the plate down so it wouldn't be dropped.

"I have something that says differently," he chuckled softly and rolled his hips, wrapped arms about the young reaper's waist, and leaned in to nibble over the back of Ron's neck.

"One could argue you are just a perverted old man who has a naked young man in his lap…" he gasped, holding onto the edge of the table with both hands.

"That sounds positively filthy," he chuckled darkly. "But it is more a story of a seductive little mouse who's perched himself in the lap of a very hungry cat..." His hands moved to caress over Ron's chest and stomach as he kissed his way up to nip the blond's ear.

Ronald hummed and leaned back against him, "A cat…are you?"

"Or any hungry predator with fangs and claws," he whispered into the other's ear, lightly dragging his nails over the young man's skin.

"Well…if you are a cat…and I'm a mouse…then you're going to have to catch me!" he said, jumping up and running out of the kitchen and down the hall, grabbing a shirt from the floor to tie around his waist to cover himself a bit.

Undertaker grinned and rubbed his hands together as he watched Ron scamper off.

"Oh, mousie, you have no idea what you're in for," he chuckled softly and stood to slowly follow behind the young man.


	4. Chase

**In the Arms of a Criminal **

**Chapter 4.**

Ronald found himself in the shop, of course there was only one other door leading away from the Hall where Undertaker was sure to be…and he was not about to go outside into the streets naked…even if it was dark out. Smirking, he rushed to the door and cracked it open before running over to a coffin leaning against a wall and hiding in it.

"Oh mousie~! Where are youuu~?" the mortician sing-songed as he lazily strolled into the shop, knowing the young man had nowhere else to go from there. There were several places he could be hiding, including in one of the many coffins, but he wanted to play a bit... "Where could my delicious little mousie be?" he said aloud as he flung open a large cabinet. "Hmm...not there." He made sure to make his foot steps extra loud as he wandered about and opened other cabinets and slid open coffins.

The retired reaper hadn't taken his bait and gone outside. Well that made things difficult. The coffin he had gotten into was a tight squeeze, but he slowly, and quietly slid down, crouching at the foot of the coffin.

"Oh, Ronnie-kins~!" the elder trilled, knowing how the young man would despise such a saccharine name. He grinned to himself and tapped on each coffin as he passed wondering which one the blond was hiding in. He knew he couldn't have left. He would have heard the front door, not to mention the lack of pants...he grinned as he systematically started flipping open lids in quick succession, the loud slamming sure to drive the pretty little mousie out of hiding if not reveal his whereabouts.

Ronald stayed quiet, hearing the opening of lids drawing closer until he saw the one he was in form a crack of light around the edge before flying open, "Don't call me that!" he said, scampering under the man's arm as he made another escape, to the hallway once more.

Cassius jumped back at the first hint of movement and failed to grab the young reaper as he dashed off. "Where can you run, I wonder, little mousie?" he chuckled and slowly sauntered after him, giving him plenty of time to find himself another hiding place.

Ronald found himself in the bedroom next. He really should have paid better attention to the layout of the small building when he had spent the night there… there were less places to hide here, and hearing the man drawing near, he dove under the bed.

While the older reaper did not actually see the other disappear into the bedroom, he caught his shadow...and he grinned. How convenient. He laughed to himself and made a production of checking the kitchen and the bathroom before finally wandering into the bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

"Oh, my little mousie, wherever could you be?" he chuckled darkly and slowly prowled through the room, opening the wardrobe and rifling through it before slowly stepping towards the bed.

Nope, not the best place to hide. He couldn't move without making a noise…and he had no place that would allow him escape as the bed was up against a wall. He bit his lip, ready to make a break for it…or attempt to.

"Oh where could the little mousie have gone?" the mortician said with an overly dramatic pout as he sat hard on the bed, leaning back to rest on his palms. "Hmm, perhaps I should just wait here all comfy-like..."he mused aloud as he bounced softly.

The blond knew the man was playing with him; that he knew exactly where he was, but he still slapped a hand over his mouth when he let out a startled gasp when the bouncing on the bed caused the spring-held bed frame dip down low enough to smack him over the head.

Cassius knew he had to have squashed Ron just a bit under the bed and he moved to lay on it entirely, his feet off the floor as he lay back, smiling widely.

Ronald pursed his lips, how long was Undertaker going to wait like that? After what felt like forever, Ronald made his move, kicking the bottom of the bed near the head end, and scampering as fast as he could on his belly out from under, sliding along the floor, but Cassius had been waiting for exactly that and took the kick as a sign to spring. He rolled and perched on the edge of the bed, laying in wait for Ron to come scurrying out and once he showed himself, the mortician launched himself at the blond. They rolled on the floor for a moment before the elder pinned the younger reaper beneath him with a soft growl.

"There's my mousie," he purred.

"Eaah!" the blond screeched in surprise as he was attacked. He had expected a hand about his ankle or something like that. He panted and looked up at the man, "I've been caught…You aren't going to eat me are you, mister cat?"

"And why wouldn't I, mousie?" he purred and licked his lips as he leaned in to nip over the young reaper's neck.

"You have no idea where I have been! I could be filthy! You'd get sick." He smirked, falling too easily into the role of a mouse.

"Lucky for me, I'm quite strong and sturdy," he purred as he wiggled himself between the blond's thighs, pressing the entire length of his body along Ron's. "I'll take the risk..." he said softly into the other's ear as his hands caressed over his sides.

Ron's eyes fluttered closed and he indulged in a soft moan, his legs bending so that they were propped up on either side of Cassius.

"Are you offering yourself up mousie?" he asked with a nip to his ear as a hand wandered to gently palm over his exposed member while the other deftly sought out his entrance and he circled a finger over the tight ring of muscle. "I may get greedy and want too much. You will have to be sure to tell me 'no' if my greed is too great, hmm?"

"Ghnnn…i-if you are going to eat me, cat, h-hurry up…" Ronald blushed, his green eyes cracking open, "Otherwise I'll stop you before you get too greedy…"

"Mnnn..." Undertaker purred as he kissed over Ron's neck. "Then I will...but it's no good to eat on the floor..." he said as he suddenly sat back on his heels and pulled Ron into his arms, held him for a moment, then quite easily tossed him up onto the bed, following soon after to resume his position over the younger man. "...a meal in bed is so much nicer."

He leaned down again, distracting the blond with a deep, biting kiss as his hand slid under his pillow to pull out a small bottle of oil which he used to quickly coat his fingers and went back to teasing the other's entrance. "Such a delicious treat you are," he purred and slid a finger into him.

The inexperienced reaper gasped, his body arching up off the bed and against the mortician's warm form. Such a strange sensation…but it didn't hurt as much as he had imagined it would after overhearing a few coworkers talking about it. His eyes fluttered closed and his lips parted in a moan as his fingers curled around the blanket under his body. A nervous fluttering took root in the pit of his stomach and his face flushed, "Nghnn…"

"Such a treat indeed," he purred and growled as he slid his finger into the blond all the way, pumping slowly and gently, and carefully adding another, his other hand moving to grip his stiff manhood to stroke in time with each soft thrust of his fingers.

"Hhah…" Ronald's body relaxed and he looped his arms around Cassius, panting as he began to move his body, riding the long bony fingers buried deep inside his heat. Yes, this was definitely different than everything he had imagined…and he now could understand why people talked about it so much…why they craved it. And Cassius wasn't even inside him yet. He was about to part his lips to moan out the man's name, but a better idea hit him. Had he not already been flushed a deep red, he would have blushed. "H-Here k-kitty-kitty." He beckoned in a broken but heavy whisper.

Spurred on by Ron's words, Cassius growled in earnest this time and captured the other's lips in another intense kiss as his fingers and hand moved faster. He wanted the young man badly, but he would not simply take him on a whim. It would not do to take something so precious from him while playing a silly, but oh-so-fun game of cat and mouse.

Ronald moaned into the kiss, lush lips moving hungrily against pale ones. He hooked a hand around the base of Undertaker's head and held him firm as he forced his tongue past his lips, greedily plundering deep into his moist cavern.

The elder was thoroughly entranced by Ronald as he continued his ministrations. He eventually added a third finger and broke their kiss to slowly map the young man's skin with his lips all the way down his body. He scraped his teeth lightly over Ron's lower belly before taking the head of his shaft into his mouth without warning. He hummed and continued to thrust his fingers into the young reaper's tight heat as he bobbed slowly.

Ronald gave a sharp gasp, his hand shooting down to grab hold of silver locks atop the man's head. "C-Cass….Ghhna!" for the second time that evening, he felt a tingling warmth swirling in his gut as pressure started to build rapidly.

"Hmmmmmmn?" he hummed mischievously and sped his pace, taking the young man's shaft deeper into his throat to swallow against him on each pass.

The blond whimpered, his grip on Undertaker's hair tightening and pulling slightly. He tried to resist the urge to buck up into his mouth more, his member twitching as climax threatened to overtake him. "I-I…IAHH~!" Long fingers; or rather; the nails on said fingers struck his sweet spot, instantly sending him over the edge into ecstasy. His body arched up, trembling violently as his load shot out into his lover's mouth. His body stayed stiff as he rode out his climax before collapsing weakly onto the bed once more, twitching slightly, and unable to move.

Cassius smirked around the length in his mouth and eagerly swallowed before releasing him and licking his lips. He gave a few more very gentle thrusts of his fingers before finally removing them. He slid up the other's body to lay over him and kiss along his jaw.

"You are the tastiest mousie I've ever had," he whispered between kisses.

Ronald shivered and managed to move enough to nuzzle his cheek against his lover, "…Cassius…" he closed his eyes, his voice softening to a whisper, "I…I think I've fallen in love with you…" he admitted, blushing.

The elder pulled back from his kisses and cradled the young man's face in his hands to look into his eyes, "Truly, my dear?"

He nodded in response, face heated to a bright pink, "…Yes…"

Cassius couldn't help but smile at that, "Oh, darling, that is wonderful to hear," he said softly as he kissed over Ron's pink cheeks and nose, ending with a gentle kiss to his lips.

Ronald kissed back, his arms slowly sliding around the older reaper's neck.

Cassius savored the kiss and embraced his young lover tenderly before pulling back and gently caressing his cheek, "I believe I am falling in love as well," he said with a warm smile.

Acidic two-toned eyes widened, and a grin broke out over Ronald's face as he summoned his energy and pushed himself up, flinging his arms around the older man, and he mortician caught the young reaper with a laugh as he tumbled over. Ron was overjoyed that he wasn't the only one to have fallen…that they shared the same emotion for each other. This time…it was different. This time…he could be happy.

Unlike Tabias, Cassius was special. Tabias had gone through the motions, making Ronald think he was loved…letting him fall hard. But when Ron had finally admitted that he was in love, Tabias had only smiled…and a week later, Ronald's soul had left his mortal body. Yes, no doubt about it; the retired reaper wouldn't hurt him…

"I knew I fancied you the moment I caught you trying to sneak away from my shop, but I think I started falling in love when you let me comfort you," Cassius said as he ran fingers through bi-colored locks.

"I…think that's when I started to…fall for you…" Ronald mumbled, holding Undertaker tighter, "Before that you…were intriguing…but…you hardly knew me and still you let me cry like a little kid on your shoulder…"

"Oh, that was no hardship, my dear. You never let anyone comfort you for that before, did you? Grief is a difficult thing to cope with, and though it is my business to help the living heal their grieving hearts, rarely are Reapers given the same opportunity. I was simply grateful you allowed me to soothe you," he said as he softly kissed his new lover's face.

"Still…it meant a lot…I know most of the guys I know would just make fun of me if they had seen me break down like that…" Ronald muttered, running his fingers through a lock of white hair a few times before loosely braiding it.

"Fortunately for you, I am not like most others...and to not give you love and comfort for such a thing is pure cruelty," he said with a small nuzzle. "Does this mean I can call you my own?"

Ronald smiled and gave a quiet chuckle, "You can call me anything you want…except 'Ronnie-kins'."

"I thought that would raise your hackles," the mortician chuckled and squeezed the young man in his arms. "Ronda is out of the question, too, isn't it?"

"Why would you even think of calling me that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Because you have a charming reaction to it," the mortician smirked.

"I…I do not! Besides…you…you have girlier hair! Cas…Cassandra!" the blond pouted stubbornly.

"The notion that long hair is effeminate is so new it baffles me," the elder said with a grin. "Nor do I care if I am found to be 'girly'. Don't you think I'd look lovely in a pink gown?" he said, batting his eyelashes.

Ronald blushed, "Just…how old are you?" he asked, unable to stop himself from imagining the man in a pink dress.

He gave Ron a playful smirk at that, "You tell me how old you are first, my dear," he chuckled.

"I asked first! Besides. You practically already know that. You asked before…sorta…" he sighed, "I was almost eighteen when I was killed. So I've been a reaper for six years. I guess that would make me twenty four."

"Yes, I know, but you did not give me an exact age, my dear. I thought that's how old you were," the mortician grinned. "I, on the other hand, do not remember my exact age, so do forgive me, but I can easily say I am near two-thousand, give or take a century."

"Two—" Ronald's eyes widened, unable to comprehend someone—even an immortal being such as a reaper—being that old. Hell, he had a hard time with knowing that Grell and William had been reapers for almost a hundred years. He shook his head to clear it, "I woulda guessed maybe two hundred."

"In the breadth of human history, two-thousand years is not all that long, my dear, but from your perspective, I suppose it might be. I've seen many things in my years, and unfortunately, much has been forgotten."

"Yeah, well, you still really are an old geezer." Ronald said propping himself up on his elbows, "But…as long as your crazy old mind…doesn't forget me I'm fine with it."

"I'm old, but I'm quite energetic and spry, as you have seen," he growled softly and nipped at Ron's neck. "And I doubt I could forget a ray of sunshine as bright as you."

Ronald blinked, and then started to laugh, "Oh-ho! And I thought some of the pick-up lines _I_ used on the ladies were cheesy!" he giggled.

"You may think it 'cheesy', but I find it to be very true," the elder said as he poked Ron's cheek.

"Why? Because I'm blond?" he teased, "If I'm a ray of sunlight then you are a ray of moonlight." He smirked, tugging lightly on the man's hair.

"While I suppose that is very fitting, I was meaning more your personality," Cassius smiled. "Having lived so long, it is easy to becomes jaded...and you are simply so refreshing and expressive I can't help but want to bask in your presence, like sunlight. Call it 'cheesy' if you like, but you warm me to my bones."

"Even if it's true…it's cheesy….you are an incredibly crazy old cheesy pervert." He accused, rolling onto his side and pressing himself against him, "But I wouldn't have you any different."

Undertaker smiled and pulled Ron against him, "And for the longest time I thought you didn't like me," he laughed.

"For the longest time I didn't. You cost me a lot of overtime because of your little stunt with those bizarre dolls." He said, playfully pretending to punch the man in the gut, "Not to mention you nearly drowned me…eh…more-or-less…"

"I'm sure knocking you in the face did not help, either. I know Miss Sutcliff still has not forgiven me for that business," he said with a shake of his head. "But I am glad to have not caused personal affront permanently, else we'd not be here now."

"Wait…" the blond frowned, "Does Grell-senpai know you are here too?"

"No," he said with a small laugh and a shake of his head. "I've simply run into your beloved senior a few times since then. Coincidence, really, but he'll not let me forget the blows I dealt."

"Be careful…I don't want to see you have to disappear again because Dispatch finds out your location…and Senpai can be quite a spiteful little vixen when it comes to someone harming his face…"

"Believe me, I am careful. I was hard pressed to let you go the first time...but I decided to trust you and I am very glad I did."

Ronald snickered, "Nothing says 'I love you' like not killing you."

"It's a good start, I'd say, but you know an even better way to say it?" he asked with a smirk.

"Hmm? And how's that?" Ronald whispered, running his fingertips over the elder's lips.

"You're on the right track, my dear," he whispered softly and kissed Ron's fingertips before taking his hand, lacing their fingers and drawing him into a soft sweet kiss.

"In that case…we have been expressing it all evening…" Ronald muttered against his lips, "And…I wouldn't mind doing so all day tomorrow…" he nipped at Cassius' lower lip and sucked on it lightly, "After that I don't know how long it'll be until you see me again…Apparently Grell-senpai and I are going to be going undercover somewhere on an investigation…"

"Oh, so you wish to stay with me all day tomorrow? I can think of nothing finer especially since I may not see you for some time," he said with a grin as he returned the soft kiss. "Do you know where your investigation is going to be?"

"Why not? I have the day off…and it didn't look like you had many customers waiting in your shop…" Ronald smiled, "And, no…I don't…though I heard something about a school…"

"I would love to spend the day with you, my dear. I wish to learn all I can about you since you fascinate me so," he said, running fingers through his hair again. "And I will miss you terribly while you are away, though investigating a school is appropriate for you with your boyish charms."

"As long as it isn't my old school." He muttered, "One; bad memories…and two; my little brother would probably be there by now. Other than that, I don't mind having to go back to school."

"I hope the same for your sake as I doubt Mr. Spears would give you reprieve for personal reasons. But do tell me about your brother."

"I can't say much…" he shrugged, "He was a cute kid…kind of a trouble maker. But he was so much younger than me that I hardly saw him since I was always being sent away to school, wile he was still young enough to stay home with Mother."

"Ah, I see. How unfortunate, yet you still love him, don't you?" Cassius said with a smile.

"Of course I do…he was my kid brother. The few times I got to see him he looked up to me." he sighed, and looked at his lover, "What about you? Any siblings?"

"He still _is_ your kid brother, my dear. You being a reaper doesn't change that. And, yes, I did have siblings, all of them older than myself. Sadly, I do not recall much about them anymore as it has been such a long time."

"I can hardly call him a kid brother anymore, Cassius. He's about the same age as I was when I died. He'll soon be my big younger brother." He paused, "Do you at least remember if they are sisters or brothers?"

"I believe I had a brother and two sisters...and a cousin I grew up with. None of us were particularly close, however, which is why I do not have clear memories of them, I believe."

Ronald frowned, "Then…is there anyone you do remember? Someone you were close to?"

"Oh, yes, though not a relation. I did not have any particularly close friends, either. I had an arranged marriage and left home to live with my new bride. We hated each other at first, but we became very dear to each other eventually," he said with a smile. "She and our children were the light of my life as a mortal."

"Oh…I was going to end up in an arranged marriage too…My father wanted to up our family's status…closer to the royal family. Kept trying to get me to court a few daughters of higher class, and trying to arrange a marriage." He frowned, "I'm glad you could learn to love her…I know I wouldn't have been able to…no matter what one of them I ended up with."

"I am glad you were not forced into such a thing, my dear," he said nuzzling his lover's neck. "It is difficult to be thrust into a relationship with someone else, especially when it is only for political and financial reasons. But had I refused, she would have been killed by her family as I was her final chance at salvaging her honor. She was 'damaged goods', as is often said today, and while I did not care, I know my family was very interested in the dowry for such a bride. We were very cold to one another, however, once we had our first child, I think we both were so grateful to one another for giving such meaning to our lives that we finally saw one another as people rather than reluctant bed mates."

"I see. I guess that is something I won't be able to understand…you know…becoming a father isn't even an option anymore."

"Yes it is," Cassius said with a wry smirk. "A child adopted is no less yours than one you created. I've had dozens of sons and daughters over the centuries as a reaper that I loved as dearly as my very first."

"I couldn't…" he shook his head, "I'm a working reaper, Cassius. One far from retirement. Knowing my luck, I'd have to reap my own kid's soul if I did ever adopt…watching him or her grow older than me…and dying…I couldn't do that."

"It is very difficult, I admit, to raise a child as a reaper, but it is possible. And it is harder still to watch your child succumb to mortality in all it's cruel ways, be it age, illness, murder, or fickle kismet..." he said with a small nod "But the love you give and gain in return far outweighs the sorrow, even after death."

"Still wouldn't be able to do it…" Ronald sighed, shaking his head, "I'll take your word for it."

"My apologies, my dear, I did not mean to bring up a heavy subject."

"It's my fault, I asked." Ronald shrugged, rolling over and adjusting himself up against Cassius so that they were spooning, "I wanted to know more about you after all…"

"It doesn't bother me to share," he said with a reassuring smile as he snuggled with Ron. "What else might you like to know?"

Ronald was silent for a wile, "…Is there anything I can ask about that won't make me feel a little jealous?"

"What do you men by that, my dear?" he asked with a concerned expression.

Ronald shrugged, "I ask about siblings…I find out you were married…Can't help but be a little jealous…"

"In some ways I suppose you have the right to be, but in others you most certainly do not need to worry about a thing." he said with a mischievous grin as he pinched Ron's rear.

Ronald squeaked, jerking away and turning over to face his lover, a deep blush gracing his cheeks and Cassius grabbed him tightly and kissed all over his reddened face, laughing all the while. "Whats…so funny?" the blond asked, relaxing into him before catching his lips with his own.

"Your reaction," he grinned as he pinched again.

"I didn't do anything funny…you're delirious, old man. Maybe you need a nap." He teased.

"I find that squeak of yours quite funny, my dear," he said, tapping the other's nose. "But perhaps you are right. Retiring for the night sounds wonderful."

"…I don't squeak…" he muttered, curling up and wiggling himself under the blanket.

revoke your right to dessert, but you already had it."

sinful pleasure. he normally timid boy and he clung to him, getting re


	5. School

**In the Arms of a Criminal **

**Chapter 5.**

Ronald's eyebrow twitched as he stared down at the school uniform he had been handed by his redheaded senior, "There is no way I'm wearing this, Senpai!" he snapped, letting the neatly folded bundle of clothes drop to the floor as he walked back around his desk and plopped down in his chair, "I'll just stay here."

"If you keep whining like a girl about it, then maybe you don't need the uniform, Ronnie!" the redhead grinned, scooping up the discarded bundle of clothes and tossing it at the blond.

"I'm not a girl, senpai! I won't wear a skirt!" he said, tossing the skirt back at the older reaper, "How'd I get chosen for this assignment anyway? I can see you volunteering for it but I didn't do anything to deserve this humiliation." He and Grell had just gotten out of their meeting with William where they had received their assignment. He had been right in thinking they would be investigating a school…however, it turned out to be an all girl's school. And he looked too young to attend as a teacher, so he would be standing in as a new student.

"It's plaid and pleated," Grell said looking at the skirt. "You can pretend it's a kilt, darling, and there is nothing manlier than a kilt! Now stop moaning about it and man up!"

The redhead tossed the skirt back and fixed his hair.

"You were chosen because, while I am the prettiest damn reaper in London, I'm too womanly. I could never pull of being a young girl," he said, giving a spin in his lovely red dress. "But you've got the most girlish face amongst the field workers, so just deal with it, princess."

Ronald grumbled, grabbing the skirt and standing up, "You just wanted me to be your doll to dress up again." He accused, walking over to the window to pull the curtains closed, "Turn around." The blond waited for Grell to turn his back before he stripped out of his suit and pulled on the skirt and blouse. Crossing his arms he sat back down, "There."

"Maybe a little bit," Grell said with a wink and turned around obediently. When he heard Ron's suffering sigh, he turned around and clapped his hands with excitement.

"Oh, you look precious, darling!" he practically squealed. "But you need to shave your legs and we need to clean up that hairstyle a bit...and you need to learn to sit like a lady! Cross your ankles, you tart!"

"I'm _not_ a lady." Ronald said, shifting uncomfortably before crossing his ankles. "Do what you have to but no pictures!"

"Damn right, you're not," Grell scoffed. "But I can at least make you look like one."

With that, Grell got to work tidying Ron up and doing light makeup to make him look more girly. He stood back to admire his handiwork and gave Ron a hand mirror, "There. Now you look less like an angry boy in a dress and more like a spirited tomboy, but it's the best I can do, really."

The blond blushed, "Still don't have to like this…" he muttered bitterly. A spell had been used to lengthen his hair down to just below his shoulders, and he really did look girlish. If he had ever had a sister, he was sure he now looked like her. He sighed and stood up, "Fine, okay… lets go and get this thing over with so I can get back into a nice pair of pants."

"Pretend you like it, darling, for the sake of the investigation, at least," Grell said, heading for the door.

"Easy for you to say. You enjoy dressing like a woman. He grabbed the file on the case and followed Grell out of his office, keeping his head low as they walked through the halls, "This investigation is perfect for you."

"Well who wouldn't? We get to look so pretty," he said fluttering his eyelashes as he sauntered down the halls like he owned them. "I can make anything look damn fine, and obviously, you can, too, Ronda~!"

The younger reaper flinched, "Can you save that name for when we _have_ to use it?" he hurried forward to the cab waiting for them and opened the door before the driver could get down off his bench, offering his hand to help Grell up into the carriage before hopping in himself.

Grell grinned and took Ron's hand with a broad grin.

"Or I can just call you Ronnie like I always do, darling. And you can call me 'Sister'! Oh do it! Call me 'Sissie' or 'Big Sis'~!"

"…Sister? Really? Senpai, we look nothing alike. And you get to be a teacher." He sighed, "Fine…then, can I ask you a question, Big Sis?"

"We're brothers-in-arms usually, but now we're sisters-in-skirts~! I think its perfect logic," Grell grinned. "And what?"

"Fine, then are we going by Knox or Sutcliff, Sis?" Ronald asked, rolling his eyes, "But that's not my question. I want to know…are you and Will-senpai together?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter. We're _obviously_ step-sisters," Grell tittered then grinned at Ron. "Why do you want to know about me and Will? Hmm?"

"Because I'm tired of playing the guessing game. Things seem to have been…different between you two after we returned from the shipwreck out at sea." He shrugged, "Thought you'd be the better one to ask. William-senpai would probably just give me overtime or something."

"Well _I'm_ not tired of you playing the guessing game," Grell grinned smugly. "Why should I tell you, darling? What do I get to know in return?"

"Isn't seeing me in a dress enough?" Ronald pouted.

"Pfft! No! I've seen you in dresses, darling. It's nothing new! But you came in with a big smile on your face this morning. Did you have fun on your day off?"

"I always have fun on my days off, senpai. Nothing new there." He half lied with a shrug.

Grell gave the other a wry smirk. "Is that your little bit of crumpet's name? 'Fun'?' he asked with a leer.

"What are you talking about? I went to the pub like I always do." He lied with a roll of his green eyes.

"I know you're lying, Ronnie. You usually reek of booze when you come in after a night of carousing," Grell replied with his own eye roll. "Who is she? Oh no wait! Let me guess! Ah, it was the one who sent you the flowers wasn't it? Now, a flirty young miss wouldn't have sent those. Your normal little fans wouldn't waste their money on something so extravagant. You must have put the charm on a more...mature lady, right?"

The blond couldn't stop his cheeks from heating up, "Those flowers were just a prank. When are people going to stop bringing them up? I don't have a girlfriend."

"Keep denying it all you like, I can tell you do," Grell scoffed, then his eyes widened in realization and he grinned wickedly. "Unless it's a boyfriend."

"D-don't be ridicules!" The younger cross-dressing man stuttered, "What would make you think such a thing?"

"You strike me as a ladies' man, but you never have a girlfriend, darling. Why is that? Hmm? Either you really don't like commitment or you like other boys and are trying to play it straight," he grinned. "Or you could just be equal opportunity~ It's hard to say...Ronnie-kins."

Ronald flinched, "Don't call me that, senpai." He sighed and looked out the window at the passing scenery, "It's…not that I don't like women…just not in that way. But that doesn't mean I have a boyfriend, either."

"Well, fine, then be a spoilsport," Grell said with an exaggerated sniff of disdain. "If it'll get an answer out of you, then, yes, I finally bagged Will," he said with a leer.

"I asked if you two are in a relationship, Senpai. Not if you two _shagged_." Ronald said, rolling his eyes.

"You misunderstand, Ronnie. Now that I've got him in my bed I can slowly inch my way into that icy heart of his whether he realizes it or not. If I keep him coming back to me, then I'd say we're in a relationship. Besides, I haven't seen him take home another boy in months," he grinned.

Ronald raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't aware he did that. I only ever saw him in his office or doing field work."

"He _is_ a man, Ron," Grell said with a wry smirk. "He has needs. He's just very discrete, though his appetite is rather...endless," the redhead shivered and wiggled in place.

"Too much information…Just forget I asked!" the younger reaper muttered, slouching and looking out the window, forgetting he was in a skirt as he let his knees spread.

"You were the one who asked. You should know better, darling," Grell said then reached out with the fan he'd been carrying and smacked Ron hard on the knee, "Stop being such a floozy, Ronda!" he scolded. "Ankles crossed!"

"It's uncomfortable! Besides, we are both guys. Its not like you're seeing something you never saw before." Ronald complained.

Grell smirked deviously and slid his fan over Ron's knee and just under the hem.

"You want me looking up your skirt, Ronnie?" he purred and flipped the fabric.

"I didn't say that!" Ronald gasped, jumping as he grabbed the hem of his skirt and yanking it back down, his legs moving close together again.

"Then keep your legs together or you'll be getting stares from more than just me, darling," the redhead grinned. "And don't think I won't flip that skirt if I catch you doing it again, no matter who is around."

"You'll blow our cover if you do." Ronald warned, "Until we get to the school, I'm a guy and will sit how I want."

"Correction! _You_ will blow our cover for not adapting to your cover identity properly," Grell said with his continued devilish grin as he tilted his head as if to keep looking up the skirt.

"Stop, Senpai! You get to look at Will's so stop trying to look at mine!" he said, kicking his coworker's calf with his toe and pulling the skirt further down between his legs.

"Jealous?" he said with a lewd lick of his lips. "Besides, if you don't want people looking, then sit like a lady. There's practicality to it, you know," Grell said as he straightened himself up, posed perfectly like a refined lady.

"Of course I'm not jealous. Why would I be?" he muttered, knowing full well that if he hadn't gotten to know Cassius, he would probably be jealous.

"Who _wouldn't_ be? I've only got the finest specimen of manliness to rub myself all over," Grell leered.

"Oh I doubt that. Will-senpai may be handsome but I doubt he is the 'finest' man around."

"I beg to differ, young Knoxie. Just how many men have you _had_ to make a comparison to, hmm?"

"If you must know, I have seen enough men to know."

"That isn't what I asked, and you know it, Ronnie! I've had my fair share of gentleman lovers and I know for a fact, completely unbiased, that Will is the best I've ever had. What experience do you have to call on for judgement of my beau, hmm?"

Ronald's face went red, "That's just in what you have had…and…forget it… can we stop talking about men?"

"We _could_ talk about women, I suppose, and how wonderfully delicious they are," he leered.

"Uhg…" Ronald rolled his eyes, "Believe it or not I'd have no comparison in that topic. I've never had a girlfriend." He admitted, not finding it all important to hide the fact.

Grell's jaw dropped at that.

"Really?... _Really?_ Of all those girls constantly flocking around you, not a one? No kisses? No touching? Nothing?"

Ronald shook his head, "I took them out to have a good time. But that was it…actually, Eric can vouch for that. I crash at his place enough afterwards. I don't take them home with me or accept invites up to their place. I never felt right about it since I never actually feel anything for them. I'm not really…all that into girls."

"You know, for being such a party boy, you are quite a prude," Grell snickered, but it faded off and became a genuine warm smile. "But I guess there's something really endearing about that.

"I just don't want to lead someone on into thinking I like them in that way when I don't. I don't want to be the kind of guy who'll use people…and then hurt them." He shrugged, "My enjoyments of parties and going out after work has nothing to do with it."

"Oh, I understand what you're saying, darling, I just don't agree personally," Grell said as he fanned himself. "I see nothing wrong with a frivolous romp so long as everyone involved knows it's frivolous. But you have a heart of gold, Ronnie, and you're more of a romantic than I am~!"

Ronald shifted and leaned over to look out the window, seeing the school down the road, "Let's just get this thing over with." He said, "anything I should know apart from sitting with my legs closed?"

"Hmm, let me think..." Grell said, tapping the fan against his lips. "Try not to freak out of any of the young ladies wish to have girl talk with you. It's bound to happen."

He frowned, "What do you mean by 'girl talk'?" he frowned, "I doubt any chat girls have is different than what anyone else talks about."

Grell's eyes widened and he snorted before laughing hysterically. "O-oh darling, you're too adorable!" Grell gasped between giggles. "Ah, give me an example of what you normally talk about with Eric, hmm? Or one of your platonic dates?"

"Work, girls…guys sometimes…" he shrugged, "You know…normal stuff."

"Ah, yes, perhaps for adults, darling, but we're talking adolescent girls. There is sure to be plenty of drama and a lot more personal information than you could ever wish to hear," Grell chuckled. "Just...brace yourself."

"How bad could it be? The blond asked as the cab pulled to a stop within the school walls near the main entrance. He groaned, "I have to act like a girl now…don't I?"

"You didn't have any sisters, did you?" Grell snickered. "And, yes, you must at like a girl. Come along, Ronda! We must put on a good show~!"

"Just a brother." He muttered, fixing his skirts uncomfortably before getting up and hopping out of the carriage, ignoring the hand that had been offered to him by the driver.

The driver blinked, confused, but shook his head with an amused smirk and offered his hand to Grell.

Grell took the offered hand with a polite thank you and leaned in to speak to the driver softly. "Don't mind her, she was raised in a house full of men and doesn't know any better," he giggled and followed after the surly blond. "Oh, Ronda~! Ronnie, darling! Wait for sister~!"

Ronald stopped and looked back, groaning. The redhead really was going to follow through with the 'sisters' facade? "You're going to be a teacher here, _sis_, do you really think it's appropriate to be yelling that?"

"What ever do you mean, Ronnie?" Grell said, batting his eyelashes.

"You need to act more mature, sensei." Ronald said continuing down the walkway to the front doors.

"Pfft! I'm a young woman and a ginger to boot! I am allowed a few eccentricities!"

"You are going over the top with it…as usual. But fine." Ronald sighed, contemplating his own act. He had never acted as a girl before…but he had known quite a few school girls when he was human… The doors opened and he and his coworker stepped into the Entrance Hall of the school.

Grell shook his head and followed Ron into the entrance hall, "I know no other way, darling," Grell said with a grin.

"Of course you don't."

"Greetings." A smiling older woman greeted the two reapers, "You must be our new French teacher, and her younger sister who will be joining our student body?"

"Oui, madame," the older reaper said with a curtsy. "This is my little sister, Ronda, and I am Grell."

Ronald watched Grell curtsy and dipped into his own quickly, crossing one ankle behind the other as he dipped down as he was introduced. "Nice to meet you." He said in a soft, shy sounding voice.

"I am Miss Doyle, the warden of this establishment, and acting Headmistress as Mrs Westchester is gone on maternity leave for the next couple of months. Welcome to the Westchester school for girls."

"Excellent! It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Doyle," Grell said with a friendly smile.

"Would the two of you like a tour of the grounds? You both will be starting classes tomorrow, as today's classes are nearly over. Dinner starts in about an hour, and there you will be able to get to know your fellow staff, Miss Sutcliff, and of course, classmates…I assume you have the same surname as your elder sister, Ronda? We received her paperwork, but not yours, I'm afraid."

"That sounds wonderful! And yes, Ronda here has the same last name as I. Thank you, Miss Doyle."

Ronald suppressed a sigh

revoke your right to dessert, but you already had it."

sinful pleasure. he normally timid boy and he clung to him, getting re, glancing at his 'older sister' in slight annoyance as the warden turned to lead them around the school.

"We don't usually take new students in the middle of the quarter, but you are doing us such a big favor transferring over to help teach after our French instructor monsieur DuPont took sick so suddenly, that it is the least we could do to honor your request for accepting your dear sister." Miss Doyle smiled, leading the pair up a grand staircase and down a hall to begin the tour, taking time to point out the separate classrooms as they passed.

The tour ended outside the dining hall and Miss Doyle turned to smile down at Ronald, handing him a piece of paper, "This is your class schedule. I'm sure the other girls will help you find your classrooms should you not remember where they are located."

Ronald took the paper and nodded, "Thank you, Miss Doyle." He curtsied again.

"Still, I appreciate you accepting her. She's still a bit rough around the edges having been raised by father, but being around other ladies is bound to polish her up a bit," he said with a grin.

"There is nothing wrong with how Father raised me, sister." Ronald rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't you worry, we'll make her into a fine lady. She'll soon fit right in with her classmates. Well, shall we join the rest of the students and staff for dinner?" Miss Doyal smiled, opening the door to the dinning hall, the buzz of hundreds of voices drifting out, "Sit where you please among the students, Young Sutcliff."

Ronald blinked, knowing it was going to take a wile to get used to being called by Grell's surname. "Yes, Thank you, Miss." He said, hurrying into the Hall and looking around for an empty seat among the sea of young girls.

"Come, I'll introduce you to the rest of our staff." Miss Doyle smiled, tapping Grell's arm lightly.

"Play nice, Ronnie~!" Grell called after Ron and followed Miss Doyle to meet the rest of the staff.

Ronald rolled his eyes and looked around, spotting an empty seat in the middle of a group of girls that looked around the same age he was pretending to be. Nervously, he made his was over to them, "Hello, might I sit here?"

"Hello! Yes you may," a pretty little redhead said looking up at Ron. "I'm Beatrice and you are?"

"Ron—Ronda." Ronald said, flashing a smile as he took the seat, "My elder sister is the new French teacher, so I'll be attending classes here for a wile."

"Ah, I heard we were going to get a new instructor. I'm Anna, nice to meet you." The raven haired girl next to Beatrice smiled.

"Yeah, it was kinda of weird for our old teach to just up and leave like that...but since his daughter went missing, I guess he couldn't take it anymore," Beatrice said with a shrug.

"His daughter went missing? My sister had only been told he was ill and couldn't continue teaching for a term…Was she a student here? Or did he go home to help look for her?"

"Heartsick, I think," Beatrice said with a sad shake of her head. "She was a student here, but she wasn't the first to go missing. Poor Mister Kingsly has been getting a lot of bad attention because of it. He just joined the school so everyone thinks it's his fault."

Ronald nearly choked on the sip of juice he had just picked up.

"…Are you okay, Ronda?" Anna asked, frowning.

"Y-yeah…sorry, I thought you had said 'Kingsly'…" he muttered, setting down his drink and glancing at the head table uneasily.

"I did. Mister Tabias Kingsly. He is our Theology professor," Beatrice said, following Ron's gaze to the table and pointing at the teacher in question.

His eyes widened, his gaze locked on the man sitting right next to Grell.

"…Do you know him, Ronda?" Anna asked, looking between the two.

"Hu? Oh…no, no I don't but…" his mind raced for something to say, "My older cousin went to school with a Tabias Kingsly…From what I heard he wasn't exactly the teacher type of guy…"

"He is actually a very kind man and visits the families of the girls that have gone missing. I don't think he has a vicious bone in his body," Beatrice said with another sad shake of her head.

Ronald had to bite his tongue to keep himself from saying something he shouldn't. He tore his gaze away from the man and looked at the two girls, "Still…It's scary that people are disappearing.

"Yes, it is. A lot of us got really paranoid. But Mister Kingsly and a few other teachers keep assuring us that we'll be fine and our friends will be found by Scotland Yard." Anna said. "We just all started staying in groups of two or more wherever we go. The missing girls were all alone when they disappeared so we feel safer that way. Don't worry. You can join Bea and I. And when you have other classes I'm sure you'll meet friends that can let you walk with them too. Or stay with a teacher."

"You could probably room with your sister, even. I mean, nothing's happened to any of the teachers," Beatrice said.

"You think that would be allowed?" Ronald asked, unsure as how he felt about that. On the one hand, staying with Grell would be more comfortable than being in a dorm with all girls, and it'd be less of a hassle to hide the fact that he was a man. But on the other hand, what if something was going on in the student dorms? Being there with the other students would insure that he and Grell became aware of it.

"Some of the nicer lady teachers have been letting some of the more loner-type girls stay with them. Mostly the girls that don't have any family nearby. It's up to you, Ronda," Beatrice said before returning to her dinner.

"I'll bring it up with sis." Ronald nodded, picking up his fork.

-x-

When Doyle and Grell approached the head table reserved for staff members, Tabias smiled, standing up from his seat and pulling out a seat for each of them before sitting back down in his seat next to Grell, "You must be our new French instructor. I'm Tabias Kingsly, Professor of Theology." He said, flashing a charming smile and taking Grell's hand to kiss his knuckles.

"Oh~! Bonsoir, Monsieur Kingsly," Grell said with a soft nod. "It is a pleasure to be here."

"Being the perfect gentleman and showing the rest of us up, as always." An older teacher with graying hair chuckled, "It's nice to have you join us. I am the music instructor; Alexander Bowen. Miss Doyle has mentioned that you have brought with you your younger sister. I assume that lovely young blond is our new student. Tell me, what are her musical talents? I'm always excited to place our students in the perfect spot for choir or our orchestra."

"A pleasure to meet you, Monsieur Bowen," Grell said with a demure nod. "And, yes, that little spitfire is my darling little sister. She's a bit boyish, but I think that will soon be remedied seeing how fine an establishment this is. Ah, I'm afraid I don't know if she has any musical talents. You see, we're step-sisters and were raised several years apart."

"Ah, what a shame." The music teacher shook his head, "Well, I guess I'll have to wait for tomorrow's classes."

"You should advise your sister to be careful." A female teacher spoke up, "I'm sure the other girls will mention it to her, but we have been having some troubles in this school. Eleven of our students seem to have been spirited away in the last five months. We have taken precautions of course, but it still happens when one of our girls seem to find themselves alone. Scotland Yard is on the case, of course but…there has been no clues."

"Oh dear! How dreadful! Have the disappearances occurred on campus only?"

"Unfortunately so." Doyle nodded, "It is Scotland Yard's opinion that there is an outsider taking our girls."

"And to what purpose? Was there anything the girls had in common? Or was it just random?" Grell asked with exaggerated concern.

"As far as we can tell? There is nothing they had in common. They are all of different ages, all look different for the most part, and, only two had been close friends. The rest all were in different clicks. Really we think it is simply because they got caught alone." Tabias said, shaking his head sadly.

"Well, then, I will be sure to keep my sister close at all times."

"Good idea. Some of us female teachers have been letting some of the girls stay the night in our rooms, you may do the same if you so choose."

"I think I'll have Ronnie stay with me, then...if she wants. She can be so stubborn sometimes."

"As long as she is a good hard worker and does her school work that's a good quality to have. She'll have a household to run someday. A husband and children to keep in line." One of the female teachers laughed.

Grell almost laughed out loud. He could never imagine Ron being a homemaker...he just didn't seem the domestic type, but he managed to school his features.

"Y-yes, but don't let her hear you say that. She's very much a free spirit," Grell chuckled in good humor.

"She'll come around. I know I did." The teacher chuckled, "She just needs to find the right man. And she's young, so she has plenty of time."


	6. Secrets Under the Desk

**In the Arms of a Criminal **

**Chapter 6.**

Once Dinner ended and people started to leave the hall in groups, Ronald parted from Anna and Beatrice, walking up to the head table, "Sis, I need to talk to you."

Grell smiled brightly for the nice lady teacher he was chatting with and rose when Ronald approached.

"Oh, Ronnie~! I wanted to speak to you as well," he said as he stood and took his "sister's" arm.

Ronald followed Grell to an empty hallway, "Grell…I think we should keep an eye on Kingsly."

"Really? Why him?" Grell asked with a raised eyebrow. "He seemed like such a charmer..."

"Yeah, of course he would." Ronald muttered before speaking in a more professional tone, "The students started disappearing after he came here."

"Oh, well, I did not get that bit of information. Hmm. All I got was that eleven girls have gone missing in five months and the only connecting factor between all of them is the fact that they were all alone at the time. So, do you want to be bait, Ronnie?" Grell asked with a grin.

"I thought that'd be the case, I'd rather it be me than another girl. At least I can fight back when it comes down to it." He nodded, "I'll wander off alone once we have more information so I'm not going in blind." He paused, "So, am I staying in the dorms where something could be happening related to the case, or am I staying with you where I don't have to worry about being discovered?"

"Oh, look at you being all valiant~!" Grell giggled. "Hmm, well, you should probably stay with me since you have the option...You're doing better at acting like a lady, but if you get too comfy, you'll let it slip...so to speak," he snorted.

"Well, I'll do whatever it takes to get back into a pair of pants. These things are drafty." Ronald said.

"Tsk, tsk, young Miss Sucliff, what an inappropriate thing to say!" came a jovial and slightly familiar voice.

A tall man with long black hair pulled up into a high ponytail rounded a pillar in the hallway and approached the two 'ladies' with a broad grin.

Grell raised an eyebrow, sensing a lot of familiarity with the man... If he was who he thought it was, there should have been a telltale scar over his nose and cheek, and silver hair...but, no...his eyes weren't even green. They were brown.

"And who might you, be, sir, correcting my sister's behavior?" Grell asked politely, though he grit his teeth.

"Allow me to introduce myself, miss," he said politely with a slight bow. "I am Cassius Moros, the etiquette instructor." He grinned and looked over to Ron with a subtle wink and wagged a finger. "As for correcting your charming sister, a lady should never wear pants or slacks. Skirts are more flattering and infinitely more feminine."

Ronald froze, his cheeks darkening to a bright red. What was Cassius doing there? There was no reason he could think of that would cause the undertaker to enter the girl's school, in a disguise or not. Though…he had to admit the man looked quite tempting in the finely tailored suit. But the blond wasn't about to out his lover to Grell. He crossed his arms, covering his recognition with a stubborn look, "Well I don't see why girls can't wear slacks! They are much more secure than skirts."

He merely smirked at the blond and turned his attention back to Grell who was still giving him an uncertain look.

"It takes a certain degree of grace and poise to wear a dress, which makes it ideal for a lady. And you have obviously mastered that," Cassius smiled gently at the red-head. "Enchanté, mademoiselle," he said taking Grell's hand and giving a very light polite kiss before releasing it. "Ta petite sœur est une poignée n'est pas elle?"

Grell smiled in turn and chuckled, "Oui, beaucoup, monsieur," the red reaper replied fluttering his eye lashes.

Ronald rolled his eyes, "Must you flirt with him?" he asked, looking at the two of them. He didn't know French, but he found he was getting slightly jealous. He knew how Grell flirted; he had seen it more than enough. And he didn't need to understand what was being said between the two.

"He's a very handsome man, of _course_ I must flirt with him~!" Grell giggled, assuming Ronald had been talking to him, and not Cassius.

"I did not mean to interrupt your conversation, ladies. I was simply patrolling the halls to keep an eye out for ne'er-do-wells, since, as you must know by now, there have been many disappearances in the last few months. Do be safe," he said with a soft nod and produced two cards from his breast pocket. "And should either of you need anything, my door is always open. My private rooms are attached to my office here and the room number is on the card. Good evening, ladies."

"Good evening…" Ronald nodded, watching him leave before turning back to Grell, "Shall we retire for the evening, or are we going to investigate further before morning?"

"Oh, there's some investigating I'd like to do..." Grell said looking at the card in his hand with a smirk.

"_Actual_ investigating, Grell." He said, yanking the card away from the redhead, "So we can get back to dispatch. Not so you can sleep with all the handsome teachers. Besides, You have Will-senpai now, right? Why chase after a guy you won't be seeing after we are done here?"

"I wouldn't cheat on Will, you silly goose! But everyone likes having their ego stroked~! And he was quite a bit of eye candy, wasn't he?" Grell purred. "Then again, so is Mr. Kingsly...I could do some 'actual' investigating of him, I suppose."

"Just…be careful around Kingsly." Ronald said, turning away and walking down the hall towards where he thought he remembered the staff's privet quarters were located, "He's dangerous…"

Grell raised an eyebrow at that, "How would you know that, Ronnie?"

"I just do. You can't trust a man like that."

Grell shrugged and turned to go back to the main hall to see if he could catch Mr. Kingsly and ask him a few questions before he retired for the evening. That; and he had to look like a responsible teacher and would offer to escort some of the girls back to their rooms.

As Ron wandered towards the staff wing, Cassius stood waiting, leaning against a wall, "Oh, Ronda, you do that skirt so much justice," he purred, knowing full well no one else was around.

"What are you doing here, 'professor'?" Ronald asked, shifting uncomfortably, "There's no bodies here for you to collect…"

The mortician grinned and approached Ronald.

"I finally found myself a lead on the deplorable Tabias Kingsly. Since you were going to be gone for a while, I figured I would take advantage of the opportunity. So I used a few tricks to make myself a seasoned staff member here and changed my appearance a bit so I could go unnoticed. But, believe me; I was quite surprised when I saw you and Grell in the hall during dinner. You didn't see me, did you?" he asked with a sly smirk.

"Of course not. I was busy trying to get a few leads on our case and finding out Tabias is here…" he paused, "Why are you looking into him?"

"Oh, I just wanted to ask him a few questions," Cassius said airily. "I take it you and Grell are looking into the missing girls?"

He nodded, "Yeah. And I may be ending up as one of those missing 'girls' soon to find out what is happening to them…" he looked over his shoulder and down the hall, "Where's your classroom?"

"You certainly look the part of an unassuming schoolgirl even if you don't sound like it. I have a feeling I'll be keeping you after class quite often to review lessons," Cassius smirked. "You'll find out where my classroom is soon enough, my dear, unless of course, you want a bit of private tutelage _now_?"

Ronald's face flushed, "I just wanted a privet place to talk…Can't have Grell-senpai finding out who you are…" he muttered, "Besides, I haven't even had my first day of classes yet. It would seem strange for me to have a privet lesson now." He winked.

"Well, my dear, my office is always open as I said. Shall we go there?" Cassius said with a grin.

"Why, whatever for? Is there a lesson I need to know before tomorrow, professor?" Ronald smirked flirtatiously, slowly stepping closer to the man.

"Yes, yes there is, young Miss Sutcliff. One I think you would greatly benefit from," he said slyly.

Ronald forced his smirk down to make way for a shy, innocent look, "What kind of lesson, sir?" he asked, softening his voice once more and peering over his glasses at him.

"Come with me and we can discuss it, young lady," Cassius said as he gestured down the hallway, presumably towards his office.

"Yes, sir." Ronald nodded, following closely behind Cassius to his classroom.

The elder led the young 'lady' to his office and ushered his young love in before closing the door behind them. He looked to Ron with a leer and walked in a circle around him, admiring the view.

"What was it you wished to talk about, Ronda?" he asked, his lascivious grin never leaving his face.

"I seem to have forgotten, sir." Ron said, watching the man circle him like a predator sizing up his prey. He slipped over to the teacher's desk, sitting on the edge of it and grinning up at him.

"Tsk Tsk, young Miss Sutcliff," Cassius said with a small shake of his head. "First you act quite unladylike, and now you lead your teacher to a private room under false pretenses. You seem to be propositioning said teacher. What _shall_ I do with you?"

"My father raised me alone; I can't help it if I'm not lady-like. It wasn't how I was raised, sir."

"Oh, I think there's another reason entirely why you're so unladylike, Ronda...," the dark haired man said as he moved in closer and practically leaned over his 'student'.

"And…what is that, Professor Moros?" the blond asked, meeting his gaze.

"Hmm, I don't know...this?" he said, stroking a finger over Ron's throat, slightly over the barely apparent Adam's apple. "But more importantly...this..." he purred as he leaned in closer still, placing one hand on the desk at Ron's hip and the other flat on his thigh before sliding it up under the skirt to palm over his groin.

Ronald let off a soft groan, "…Do you make it a habit of feeling up your student's skirts, Professor?" he teased, leaning in so that their noses touched.

"I can't say that I do, Ronda," Cassius purred, his lips ghosting over his young lover's. "But you have something my other students do not," he said lowly as he lazily stroked fingers over Ron's hidden shaft.

The blond moaned, leaning into his touch, then pulled away, "D-don't do that! These things do nothing to hide…things…" he blushed, looking down at the obvious bulge lifting his skirt.

"Don't I know it..." Cassius chuckled softly as he leaned in more and pinned Ron to the desk with his hips, pressing their groins together as he nuzzled the other's neck.

"Then…you better have plans to take care of the problem you are causing me, professor…" He moaned, tilting his head up to claim his lips, wrapping his arms up around his 'teacher's' shoulders.

"Yes, my dear, I have every intention of doing so..." he purred against Ron's lips as his hands ran up his thighs under the skirt. "Such a naughty student, seducing your teacher this way..."

"You are no better…placing hands on your student in such a manner…" He muttered back, pushing a stack of leather-bound books aside so he could lean back, pulling the retired reaper down with him. "But, you're right…I am being naughty…are you going to punish me for it, Sir?"

"I should, my dear," Cassius whispered over Ron's lips as he gave an especially hard grind. "Shall I force you to write lines? Or perhaps a more physical punishment is more appropriate..." The elder growled softly as he nipped Ron's neck, "Maybe I should rap your knuckles with a ruler?" he chuckled softly as he took the blond's hand in his own and rubbed his thumb over the boy's knuckles. "Or maybe a paddling is in order..."

Ronald's cheeks darkened, his eyes darting around the small cluttered office, "I don't see a paddle, Professor. Seems an empty threat…" he smirked, sliding his fingers through the long black locks a few times before catching the band binding the undertaker's hair up in a ponytail and yanking it loose so that the curtain of raven strands fell around them.

"I have my ways, my silly little student," he said with a grin as he reached somewhere unseen by Ron and produced a small paddle which he smacked against the desk to bring the young man's attention to it. "You were saying?"

The crack of wood on wood caught Ronald's attention, his lips pulling away from where they hovered under Cassius' so that he could look down at the paddle, "…Were you expecting me, Professor?"

"You might say that, my dear," he purred as he sucked on Ron's lower lip. "I am prepared for you anytime, anywhere."

"Well, seems I should get myself prepared for you as well…" he muttered, looking up from the wooden paddle and into his lover's brown eyes. He reached up, "How'd you change them…?"

"This old dog knows a few tricks, my dear," Cassius grinned. "It is an enchantment for my scars and hair, but since no enchantment will work to hide Reaper eyes, I relied on mortal ingenuity. They are simply incredibly thin glass lenses," he chuckled. "But they are effective, no?"

"Impressive, but it seems quite uncomfortable…and dangerous should you get punched and they break…" he observed before dropping the thought to press himself back up against Cassius, pressing kisses along his jaw.

"I don't exactly plan to get punched," Cassius chuckled. "Perhaps bitten...or scratched," he said as his hands drifted higher beneath the skirt and hooked his fingers into the panties the younger reaper wore.

"That so…?" The young reaper ran his hands down Cassius' arms and back up, pinching open the top few buttons of his vest. "I can make sure you do gain such injuries…professor, But I fear that would cause me to only misbehave even more."

"Then misbehave, my darling student," he growled softly as he slid the undergarment down and off Ron's legs.

"…Already am, Professor." He grinned, pulling Cassius in close to nibble down his neck teasingly.

He growled softly and lifted Ron's leg to hook over his hip as he ran a hand over the now bare skin beneath the skirt then gave a soft smack to his rear. "Tsk, tsk, being so forward is incredibly unladylike."

"Then maybe you should teach me otherwise, Pro-" he nipped Cassius' neck a little harder, "-fess-" and again under his jaw, "-or." He purred, catching his lower lip.

The boy knew exactly how to push his buttons...in a good way of course. It still surprised him that the young man had any interest in him at all...not only that, but he was so amazingly forward about what he wanted despite still being so innocent...and Cassius loved it. He was falling deeper in love with the flirtatious young reaper beneath him. He chuckled against the other's devious lips.

"You've no idea what you're in for, princess," he purred which melted into a growl as he nipped back and suddenly yanked Ron off the desk. He flipped him around and pushed him face first against the wood of the desk, leaving his ass exposed to Cassius' hungry gaze.

"You are in need of a little discipline, my dear, and I do not intend to ignore such a responsibility," he said softly as he reached for the paddle and whacked it on the edge of the desk with a sharp crack. "Let's say...three swats for being so indecent, hmm?"

Ronald flinched at the crack of wood on wood, glancing back behind him at his lover, his long blond hair in his face, "Only three? You're quite lenient, professor." He teased, sliding his foot up along the inside of his leg.

"You say that now, my dear, but you've yet to feel the sting," he chuckled softly as he flipped the skirt up out of the way and admired the view. He picked up the paddle and stroked his fingers over the smooth curve of still pale skin, gave a wistful sigh, then swung back and struck hard enough to make the skin jiggle from the impact, leaving behind a bright red mark. It might have been hard enough to bruise a human, but Cassius grinned as he ghosted fingertips over the angry red skin. "Does three seem reasonable now?"

Ronald gave a sharp gasp, his fingers and toes curling from the sting. He should have known the retired reaper wouldn't hold back. "Y-yes, sir…" he blushed.

"It wouldn't do to mar this perfect skin of yours, young miss," he said as he stepped around to the other side, swung the paddle back again and gave him another solid smack. "Oh, so pretty," he chuckled, admiring the redness.

The blond gripped the edge of the desk, gritting his teeth to hold back a louder noise. "O-oh? Have I not been naughty enough for that?" he asked once the sting faded.

"No, my dear, you do not deserve to be bruised and bleeding," he said with a tsk as he gave a gentle slap with his hand. "Flushed and panting, yes..." he chuckled softly before delivering the final slightly harder swat with the paddle, humming in approval at the solid sound of polished wood meeting flesh.

"Ahh!" the blond cried out, having not been ready for the final smack. "You…have succeeded there…" he gasped.

Cassius chuckled and licked his lips as he leaned over Ron's back, pressing his still clothed hardness against the other's sensitive skin.

"Have I, darling?" he purred as he reached up and tugged gently on the mischievous little curl as he gave a lewd grind.

"Yes…" he shivered, pressing back slightly into his lover, "Nghh…"

"Mnnn, excellent," he purred as he rolled his hips again. "But you still haven't learned your lesson, my dear. A lady should never be so lewd," he said as he pulled Ron back slightly and ran a hand over his hip to cup his groin. "But I'm not dealing with a lady, am I?"

Ronald smirked, "If you wanted a Lady, you would have had better luck with my 'sister', sir…I can promise you it'd take an awful a lot of work to make me anything close to a 'lady'."

"How right you are," Cassius chuckled softly as he nibbled over Ron's ear, his fingers wrapping about the shaft in his hand. "I will simply have to make do..."

"Yes…you will…" he muttered, turning his head and twisting his shoulders so he could face the 'teacher' nipping his lips, "So is my 'punishment' over, professor?"

"I am finished with the paddling, my dear student, but your 'punishment' is far from over," he said with a wicked grin as he gave a good long stroke to the shaft in his hand and a hard grind of his hips.

Ronald gasped, rolling his hips half-way, the desk getting in the way, "Not…much of a punishment…" he smirked.

"I use the term loosely," he chuckled softly as a hand wandered up under Ron's shirt and he took a nipple between his fingers, rolling the pert nub teasingly. His teeth scraped lightly over the back of Ron's neck as he continued his lazy strokes.

Moaning, Ronald pushed back, pressing himself against his lover's hardened member, still hidden beneath his clothes, rubbing against it teasingly, "The term…isn't the only thing you should let loose…"

"You are absolutely wicked, my dear," Cassius purred as he nipped at the young reaper's neck and did as was suggested. He finished teasing Ron's nipple and reached down between them to free his throbbing length from the confines of his trousers. He sighed in contentment as he pressed his naked length along Ron's cleft and reached over to the pencil cup sitting at the corner of the desk, flipped it over, and spilled pencils over the desk as well as a small bottle of oil that had been hidden there. He chuckled softly as he uncorked it and spread a liberal amount of the fragrant rose oil over his hands before stroking himself and Ron in time. He moaned softly and leaned over the younger reaper once more, releasing his own length to press a finger into Ron with a purr of satisfaction.

Ronald raised an eyebrow at the convenient hidden bottle; "You really are prepared…hnnhhh…" he relaxed, biting down on his knuckle as he waited to adjust to the intruding digit. He shifted, moving back against the finger to show that he was ready after adjusting.

"I'd be a fool not to be, especially with such a naughty lover like you," he chuckled softly as he began thrusting the digit slowly in and out of Ron's tight heat, still lazily stroking his shaft in time. "You'd never guess how many bottles I've hidden around my home." He thrust a little harder, wanting to make the other squirm and he gradually introduced a second finger.

"Is that a ch-challenge…?" Ronald moaned, starting to breath heavier, his eyes closing, "P-professor…" his legs slowly parted, letting the desk hold him up as he panted against it.

"No, just a fact, my love, that I am _always_ ready for you..." he growled softly and sped his pace. While the situation was certainly enough to make him want to lose control, he still would not yet...These games were great fun, but he wanted the first time they made love to be special, not something brought on by the heat of the moment...as sorely tempting as it was.

"Nn…I…I can see that…" he groaned, writhing against the desk.

Cassius was about to whisper something teasing into the young reaper's ear when there was a sudden loud knock which caused the mortician to freeze.

"Professor Moros? It's Miss Sutcliff. May I have a moment of your time?" came Grell's voice, slightly muffled on the other side of the door.

"Oh, should I continue?" Cassius chuckled very softly as he nipped Ron's ear.

Ronald found himself frozen in his spot, "S-senpai isn't the kind of guy to just…take no for an answer…" he whispered, glancing over at the door, "He may just burst in…"

"And wouldn't that be absolutely sinful?" Cassius purred, tracing a nail over the shell of Ron's ear. "But, alas, I cannot risk being discovered..." he said with a soft sigh as he stood up straight. "Go on, darling, make yourself presentable or scarce if you can," he said as he moved to take his chair behind the desk.

Ronald looked around, grabbing his panties from the floor and ducking under the desk, sliding himself between the undertaker's legs just as the door started to open. He gave a silent sigh of relief, resting back against the wooden panel that hid him from Grell's sight.

Cassius' eyes widened when he felt Ron slide beneath the desk and settle between his legs, but he schooled his features in time to greet Grell as he came through the door.

"Ah, good evening, Miss Sutcliff," he said weaving his fingers together in front of him on the desk. "How may I help you this evening?"

Grell fluttered his eyelashes at the dark haired man then quirked an eyebrow at the sight of his hair having been let down.

"I apologize, were you getting ready to retire for the evening?" the red reaper asked.

Stiffly, Ronald listened to his coworker's flirtatious tone, a hint of irritation bubbling up inside him. But of course, he couldn't do anything about it. Not in his current predicament, anyway. His undergarments were clenched in his hand, his blouse and skirt disheveled, and a rather obvious male bulge lifting his skirt as he crouched between his secret lover's legs…

His blush brightened, He was hidden between his lover's legs…and with all the teasing Cassius did…he was in the perfect spot to get him back for it. As he was certain that Cassius would be able to handle any surprises thrown at him wile in front of Grell…the temptation to test the man's limits was too great.

"Yes, I was actually," Cassius said with a nod. "But I did say that I would be glad to help you anytime and that still holds true. So how may I help you, Miss Sutcliff?"

Grell grinned and moved over to the bookcases to idly look at the spines of the books there.

"Oh, I was simply going to ask if you thought it might be possible to tame my wild little sister," Grell said, coming up with an excuse on the fly.

"Anything is possible," Cassius said with a shrug. "She seems to be quite charming despite her boyish demeanor."

"Oh, but she is so unrefined and boorish, I fear I will never be able to find her a husband," Grell said with an exaggerated sigh as he turned and looked at Cassius. "I fear the same for myself. I can never seem to find the right man."

Ronald rolled his eyes, half wondering if the redhead was making excuses, or if he was just getting that into his act. The blond shifted forward, placing his hands on either knee of his lover and slowly pushing them further apart, leaning in more and teasingly feathering his fingernails along Cassius' still exposed shaft before taking it into his mouth and encircling the tip with his tongue.

"Miss Sutcliff, I am sure it will be no trouble to find someone to dote on yourrrr-" Cassius almost dropped character and moaned when Ron's wicked tongue made contact with him. He tightened his fingers in response and plastered a friendly smile on his face as he looked at Grell. "...sister. A-and for yourself as well. Both of you are quite lovely ladies."

The blond smirked, starting to bob his head along his lover's shaft, taking in as much as he could at the odd angle the desk forced him in. he moved slowly, careful not to hit his head on the underside of his confines. Slowly sliding his lips up, and then quickly taking him back in, sliding his tongue along Cassius' shaft. His hand moving over the older reaper's leg as the other found his own length to stroke.

"Oh? Do you truly think us lovely, sir?" Grell practically purred as he sashayed towards the desk.

"Y-yes," Cassius said, his voice tighter as he fought the urge to gasp and moan from Ron's ministrations. How was such an innocent young thing so capable of being so damn _filthy_ and naughty beyond belief? He'd greatly underestimated his young lover and he was incredibly glad of it. He tried hard not to think of what the blond looked like below the desk...probably kneeling, the skirt doing little hide his arousal...No, that wasn't helping.

"Are you alright, sir?" Grell asked, his head tilted slightly as he thought he saw a look of pain crossing the other's face.

"Ah, no, I am quite fine, Miss Sutcliff. It is simply a bit of a headache and stiffness," he said with a grin. Cassius was trembling slightly from Ron's attentions and did his best to keep his composure in front of Grell.

"How terrible!" Grell exclaimed at the mention of the headache. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

Ronald sucked in his cheeks to suction around the member in his mouth, letting his teeth scrape over the sensitive skin, speeding his movements, accidentally smacking his head on the wooden desk above him. he froze, his eyes widening as he waited to see if Grell would discover him…

Before the elder could answer, there was a thunk from below the desk and Cassius leaned over to open a drawer and slammed it to cover the sound. "Oh, dear, wrong drawer," he chuckled and opened another.

"No, no I am quite fine. I have a bit of medicine that will help," he said holding up a small bottle of pills.

"Well, alright then," Grell said with a nod. "I do hope you feel better, Professor Moros, and I shall see you in the morning?"

"Of course," he said with a smile plastered to his face. "Good night, Miss Sutcliff."

Grell grinned and walked towards the door, looking over his shoulder to give the man a wink. "Pleasant dreams~!" And with that, the red-head left.

Hearing the click of the door, and the sound of heels clicking on the floor fading away, Ronald sighed, "You're cute when you stutter." He smirked, looking up at him.

Cassius looked down at his mischievous young lover. "And you are wicked beyond belief. How could I ever have thought of you as 'innocent'?" he chuckled. "Now are you going to finish what you started or am I to be punished for my own forwardness?"

"I never claimed to be innocent, Cassius. And it was just too tempting a situation. That was your punishment." He chuckled and pushed him back so he could slide up between his legs and pull him into a kiss.

The elder moaned into the kiss and gripped Ron's hips. He pulled the younger reaper up to straddle his lap without breaking the kiss. He rolled his hips to rub their bare erections together with a deep moan.

"Let's finish this together, darling," he purred as he wrapped fingers around both their shafts and pumped hard.

"Won't…take long…" The blond gasped, "I…I'm already close…" he rolled his hips, wrapping his arms around his lover, fingers tangling in his long dark locks as he moaned and kissed his neck, nipping and tugging on his ear with his teeth as he felt his climax drawing closer with each stroke.

"S-same," Cassius moaned as he sped his pace, practically bouncing Ron in his lap. His strokes became harder and faster as he began to shudder. He buried his face in Ron's neck to muffle his groans of pleasure.

"C-Cassi—uhhhnnh…" Ronald moaned into his lover's shoulder, biting down to help muffle his cry as he was overtaken with pleasure. Clinging to him as the evidence of their passion shot out, soiling both of their clothes.

Ron's bite sent the elder over the edge as well. He shuddered and groaned as he milked both of them to the last before finally releasing them both from his grip and claiming Ron's mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Hmmm, you may just test my limits, my dear," he purred against his lover's lips.

"May?" the blond smirked, "I do believe I already am testing that."

"And that is quite a feat, I assure you," he said as he nuzzled Ron's neck affectionately. "I'm simply glad we won't have to be apart. It's quite a stroke of luck."

"Makes up for my having to wear a skirt, that's for sure." Ron chuckled, kissing him, "Kind of sucks I have to share a room with Senpai rather than you, though…"

"I very much like the skirt, darling," Cassius said as he nuzzled Ron's jaw. "And surely you can sneak away and come sleep with me if you really wish. Or would that hinder your mission?"

"I doubt it would…need to sleep sometime." Ron smiled, "But I'd have to wake up early to sneak back to Grell's room so we don't get caught…I hate mornings."

"I wouldn't be cruel enough to keep you up _all_ night, darling, but you do have a point. I am not much of a morning person myself," he said with a chuckle. "Perhaps I can sneak into _your_ bed..."

"Oh, yes because all we need is for Grell-senpai to wake up to see you curled up with me in his room." Ronald chuckled, nuzzling against his lover's neck.

"You could always make the excuse that you are out investigating all night," Cassius said softly. "It wouldn't be a lie, I could help you. And if your investigations keep you out all night, well, it would be rude to wake Grell wouldn't it? It would be far more polite to stay with a 'friend'," he chuckled.

"Aren't you working on an investigation of your own?" Ron muttered, twirling a dark lock of hair around his finger, "I don't mind you looking into my past like that…I did tell you all I knew about my death, anyway…"

"I simply felt you deserved some answers, my dear. And depending on what information I garner will determine how I will judge Mr. Kingsly."

"Just be careful…I mean…I know you are strong…Hell, I doubt he'd even have a chance against you…but still…be careful…" he ran his fingers along Cassius' cheek where the long thin scar usually could be seen, "You…have enough scars…" he muttered.

"You only worry about scars, my dear?" Cassius asked with a chuckle.

"You can overpower and defeat him with your pinky. I don't think I have to worry about much." He shrugged, "I guess I have more faith in you than I have worry that he actually can pose a threat to a reaper."

"Arrogance will only get one killed. A bit of caution in any situation is prudent, my dear. Thank you for your concern. I will be careful," he said, kissing Ron's hand.

"You took on Grell, that demon, and I all at once and still came out on top, Cassius. Tobias may be a lot of things, but he's still only human." He muttered, "And unless he has a demon or something, I don't think we have to worry all that much."

"I am flattered that you have so much confidence in me, my dear, but I prefer to be a bit cautious."

"…Still…" he shrugged, pulling back and looking at his face, his eyes trailing down to the mess between them, covering their clothes. His face flushed and he glanced back up at his lover, "We…might want to be careful in the future with this too…"

Cassius followed his line of sight and snickered. "Whatever for? I think you make for a perfect ravished schoolgirl," he chuckled as he ran his hands over Ron's thighs.

Ronald looked up at his lover with wide eyes, curling a knuckle and bringing it up shyly in front of his lips, making himself look the picture of innocence, "But if someone sees me like this, I'll be the school slut, professor…"

"If anyone sees you like this, I'll have to fight them off," Cassius practically growled as he buried his face in Ron's neck to suck and nibble. "You're far too tempting for your own good," he said, running his tongue along the shell of his lover's ear.

The younger reaper blushed as he chuckled, "Then we'd be even…as it is you have Senpai checking you out. Makes me wonder how many others you have lusting after you with this little guise you have on…"

"Hmm, if there are any, then they are chasing a ghost. Cassius Moros is long, long dead," he chuckled.

"Well…Ronald Knox isn't all that alive either…and Ronda Sutcliff never even existed." Ron smiled, "But my original point was that we should get cleaned up…"

"Oh? Would you like to shower with me then, darling," Cassius asked as he leaned in to rub noses with Ron. "I can even get a fresh change of clothing for you."

"How could I say no to that?" Ron grinned, shifting to get off his lover and sitting on the desktop to let Cassius up.

The elder stood and took Ron's hand, leading him through a door to the living quarters attached to the office. He shut the door behind them and helped strip Ron of the rest of his clothing.

"I almost expected you to have a coffin back here." The blond teased, looking around the room as he pushed his skirt from his hips and let it pool around his feet, leaving him completely exposed. He turned to help the retired reaper out of his own layers of clothing, tossing the sticky waistcoat to the floor as he indulged himself by leaning in to kiss Undertaker's bare chest.

"That would be a dead giveaway, don't you think?" he purred as he pulled the blond against him, allowing the enchantment to melt away to reveal his scars once more as his hair bled back to silver.

"What? You let someone other than me back here?" Ronald teased, trailing light kisses along the reaper's scars, happy to see his lover looking like himself again, "If I take my own enchantment off… would you make sure I get it back on the same? Grell'll notice if I get the hair wrong…" he muttered.

"Well, yes, the cleaning staff," he snickered. "And, of course, I'll help you, darling...But perhaps I should leave a few kiss marks where they'l be visible just to make him wonder..." he said as he leaned in to nibble over Ron's neck.

Ronald blushed, not knowing if he should refuse his lover the ability to do so or not. If the older reaper did, then not just Grell would see, but all the students and the staff…yet he couldn't deny that it would get an entertaining reaction from his temporary 'sister'. When he saw it. He dropped his enchantment, his long blond hair shortening and the lower half darkening to black again. "…If you want to…"

"I was kidding, my dear," the elder chuckled as he shuffled out of the rest of his clothing and indulged in yet another embrace, savoring the feel of their nude bodies pressed together. "But if you want me to mark you, I would want to do so in delicious places...like, here..." he said, running his finger along Ron's inner thigh.

The blond shivered violently as the man's long nails tickled over his sensitive skin, "And if I choose to mark you back…would you object to a more visual place?" he growled lustfully.

"No, no I would not. No matter how unprofessional it would seem," he grinned widely.

Ronald grinned back, "What way to the bath?"

Cassius kept tugging Ronald along into the bathroom and started the water to let it heat up a bit, but as the water ran he found himself staring at Ron. He'd never really gotten a chance to admire his body much, and he decided he very much liked every inch of it. "How is it no one else has snatched you up?" he said with a grin.

Ronald cocked an eyebrow, "Never gave anyone else a chance to." He said simply, "But I could ask you the same thing."

"Frankly, darling, you never gave me second glance until recently, did you? Most people tend to avoid me for many reasons, but I do not have many suitors since my looks are less than...conventional. You, however, are quite lovely."

"I wouldn't say that…" the blond said, moving to sit on the edge of the tub, "As creepy as you seem, you are still incredibly handsome. I didn't give you a second glance at first because you were busy filling a ship with the Bizarre Dolls. Illegal activities tend to turn people away, you know."

"I did say many people avoid me for _many_ reasons, but I am glad to know you find me handsome," he said as he approached and stroked a nail down Ron's cheek. "I think I am quite fortunate to have such a beautiful and wicked man all to myself."

"What happened to 'innocent'?" Ronald smirked, glancing down at the filling tub and grabbing a bottle of soap, uncorking it and pouring it into the steaming water to create bubbles.

"Oh, you're still quite innocent, but your wicked streak is quite...enticing," he purred as he ran fingers through Ron's hair. Once the tub was full enough, he scooped Ron into his arms and stepped into the water, sitting with his young lover between his legs.

"Well, if I'm 'wicked' it's only because you make me that way." He grinned, sinking in the warm water until his chin touched the bubbles, his back sliding slickly over Cassius' chest.

"Pardon me, but it was not I who started the game of cat and mouse, nor the naughty schoolgirl bit. Not that I do not appreciate your devious mind, but those were all your doing, my dear," he said, stroking his fingers through Ron's hair. "Your incredibly attractive, dirty mind." he purred as he pinched his lover's rear.

"But I never would have done such before we got together. So your fault!" he smirked, poking his nose.

"Ah, so I _inspire_ you to be wicked, hmm?" he purred as he leaned in and nibbled over Ron's ear.

"Yes, therefore you are just as wicked, if not more!"

"I agree, I am much more wicked since I not only inspire such behavior, I highly encourage it," he said, taking up the bar of soap and running it over Ron's chest and sides. "But I do not mind being so as long as I can also be tender, my dear."

Ronald grinned triumphantly and twisted around, pressing his soapy torso to his lover's chest, moving along it.

"Hello, darling," the elder grinned and kissed Ron's forehead as he moved his hands to run soap over the blond's back.

"Hmm…" he lathered his hands and ran them through long silver strands, "Hi."

Unable to resist, the elder cupped his lover's face in his hands and pulled him in for a soft kiss. Ronald was simply intoxicating...and distracting. It wasn't all that unusual for him to be very physically affectionate when he fell in love, but it had been quite a long time since he'd been this passionate about someone. He couldn't describe what it was in the blond that lit the spark in his heart, but every moment he spent with the young reaper, he knew he was falling deeper and deeper.

"Mmm…you are going to make it hard to not misbehave again, Cassius…" he muttered against his lips, "…Very…" he slid his fingers down his lover's back and across his hips. The man was addicting…and he couldn't remember ever feeling so…attached to anyone before.

"I'm very good at making things hard," he chuckled softly as he gently scratched his nails over Ron's back.

"You would know…" he whispered, pressing himself against the older reaper's inner thigh.

"Well, I should say I am very good at it with those who count," he purred and nuzzled Ron's neck. "But if we keep this up, we shall never finish our bath."

"Your fault." Ronald smirked, kissing his scarred cheek and turning around again to grab the soap.

"No, _your_ fault for coming onto and then simply coming on me," the elder laughed. "Admittedly that last part was my doing, and I regret nothing."

"Your fault for showing up here. You could have not told me it was you. I might have gotten a feeling it was you later but…" he leaned back against him, running the bar of soap along his lover's arm.

"How could I resist? You looked positively ravishing in that uniform. In fact, I was going to bring one home for you to wear for me," he said with a broad grin. He took up the soap and ran his hands over Ron's chest and back.

Ronald's face darkened to a deep red and he looked back at Cassius, "…You don't think I look ridicules in it?"

"Not in the least, my dear," he replied, stroking his fingers through Ron's bi-colored locks. "I would look absolutely ridiculous in that uniform and I would have to put my hair in girlish pigtails to even remotely pull it off...Though I do have to admit, I much prefer your hair like this."

"So do I. But I agree, I can't see you as a school girl…" He smirked, turning his head to look up at him, "So you want me to keep the uniform?"

"I have one for you already, my dear," Undertaker purred as he stroked a finger under his lover's chin.

"So if I said no, I still wouldn't have a choice, would I?" he sighed and took Undertaker's hand, "It's staying at your place, not taking it to mine."

"Of course you have a choice, but I would do my best to persuade you to wear it for me if you truly put up a fuss," he said as he tapped Ron's nose. "I'd do you a fantastic favor in exchange. But since you are being so generous, I will be glad to keep it with me, darling. Perhaps I should get a wardrobe just for special outfits I wish for you to wear..." he said with a lascivious grin.

"Only if it's our secret…" Ron whispered, face flushing a soft pink, "I have a reputation to uphold, you know…"

"And just who would I tell, my dear?" he laughed. "Our business is our own. I'm more likely to proclaim my love for you from the rooftops rather than telling others about your 'special outfits'."

"Oh! Don't do that either. Never know who'd hear you. My coworkers don't need to know you are around."

"I could come out of hiding just to shout that across London and go straight back into hiding, you know. But that would be rather inconvenient for you, I fear, since you would have to deal with too many questions after that. At least the sentiment is there, no?" he said softly as he nuzzled Ron's neck.

"I'd rather you just keep it between us… I don't want to be investigated for fraternizing with an enemy…and I don't want you having to disappear again." He muttered, "But that's not to say I'll stop fraternizing with you."

"I should hope not, Ronald! Unless it endangers your safety and well being, I wish to be with you as long as possible. Besides, there's a bit of thrill sneaking about like this, isn't there?" he laughed.

"Can't deny that." He smirked, trailing kisses along his hand and arm,

"I was amazingly wrong about your innocence, wasn't I?" Cassius laughed softly.

"Seems like it." Ronald smiled, "Aren't you lucky."

"I am that," Cassius said softly as he rinsed them both off in the cooling water. "Let's finish this up before the water gets much colder, hmm? Though I guess we could warm up in bed..."

"I guess we can." He smiled, splashing his lover as he helped to rinse him. Once all the soap suds were gone, he stood up and climbed out, grabbing a towel and drying himself off. "Coming?" he winked, not bothering to redress as he walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed.

"I probably could again if you keep this up, darling," he growled softly as he followed behind Ron into the bedroom. He merely raised an eyebrow at the other then grinned deviously before tacking him backwards and cuddling him fiercely. "Have I told you lately that I love you?" he murmured against Ron's ear.

"Not in the past five minuets." He smiled, curling up against his form.

"Well I do," he said, kissing over Ron's ear and neck, his hands stroking over his lover's back. "I love you very much, my dearest Ronald."

"And I love you, Cassius." Ronald replied softly, nuzzling into him, "Staying here tonight."

"Shall I wake you bright and early then, my dear?" he asked, lazily petting over Ron's skin.

"Good luck with that." He smirked, his eyes drifting closed.

"I'll succeed, I assure you," he laughed softly as he nuzzled Ron's hair and felt sleep tugging at him as well.

"We'll see…" Ron sighed, drifting off to sleep in his lover's arms, using his shoulder as a pillow.

Cassius happily held his young lover through the night. He dozed himself, but he spent most of the evening simply listening to Ron's sounds of sleep: his breathing, his heartbeat, the slight little murmurs that escaped him while dreaming. It was so peaceful...He could hardly believe how fortunate he was to have captured the young man's heart, to share this night with him...and he hoped it was only one of many. When he did sleep, it was blissfully dreamless.


	7. Questions

**In the Arms of a Criminal **  
**Chapter 7.**

The next morning, light shown through the window and assaulted Ronald's sleeping face. Groaning, he turned over and pulled the blankets up over his head and curled into a ball against the warm body laying next to him.

Cassius woke from his doze at the feel of Ron burrowing into his side. He laughed softly and indulged himself in nuzzling his hair as he ran hands over the lithe young body in his arms.

"Come on, Ronald, time to get up," he said softly.

"Mmm-m." he moaned in protest, reaching up to grab the pillow and smother his ear with it.

The elder chuckled deviously and ran a hand over Ron's pert backside, "Come on, darling," he purred into the blond's ear before kissing over his forehead and taking that still present curl of hair between his lips and tugging on it.

"Nu…don' wan—EAP!" he squeaked, curling up tighter and trying to wiggle away deeper into the bed.

"And where are you going, my little mousie?" the mortician laughed and groped Ron's ass as he followed him under the blankets.

"…Sleepyland where waking up never happens…" he muttered, settling down in the darkness of the blankets.

"But if you never wake up, then how could you enjoy something like this?" he chuckled softly as he toyed with Ron's sensitive curl of hair and nibbled over his collar bone.

Ronald let out a sharp gasp, followed by a moan, his morning wood instantly growing harder, "C-Cas…"

Ron's moan sent a pleasant shiver up Cassius' spine as he reached between them and palmed over Ron's growing hardness, "Well, something woke up," he snickered.

"Can't blame me for it! You pushed my buttons!" he moaned, his body overly sensitive. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the silver reaper, a blush crossing his cheeks.

"It worked in getting you up, didn't it?" he purred, his lips ghosting over Ron's. "Time to get dressed!" he chirped cheerfully as he suddenly rolled out of bed, giving Ron a teasing smile over his shoulder.

"Says the man who gets to wear pants." Ronald groaned, tempted to skip the day completely and curl back up into bed.

"I could wear a robe if it would make you feel better?" Cassius said with a grin. "...and nothing else underneath it..."

"That won't help! I won't be able to concentrate on anything! And I'd have a hard problem to hide all day, not just this morning!" he said, sitting up.

"Then put on your big girl panties and deal with it, Ronda," Cassius laughed as he went over to the wardrobe to get dressed, pulling out the clean uniform he'd been saving to bring home for Ron.

"You're impossible!" Ronald complained, falling back on the bed.

Cassius chuckled and threw the uniform at Ron.

"Unless you want Miss Sutcliff asking questions, I suggest you get dressed and make up a believable excuse as to why you were out all night."

With an annoyed groan, the blond sat up and pulled on his uniform before spending ten minuets trying to get his hair to look the same as it had the day before. Luckily, by the time he was done, his problem had corrected itself.

Ronald slipped from Cassius' office after giving him one last kiss and hurried down the corridors, ducking out of sight of a few teachers who were already up and walking around. Finally, he found Grell's office and privet rooms, quietly slipping in as to not awaken the redhead, sure that the man would be trying to get as much 'beauty sleep' as he could.

"Ronda..." Grell groaned as he sat up slowly in his bed, his voice a low, dangerous growl.

He jumped, stumbling back slightly, "Grell! Don't do that, you scared me…I didn't wake you, did I?"

"I didn't sleep, you git," Grell growled. "I was waiting up for you. Where were you last night? I looked everywhere."

Ronald blinked, and then sighed; he still didn't know what to tell Grell, but acting guilty wouldn't help. "You do realize that I'm not really your little sister, right? I can take care of myself. You needn't wait up for me."

"I know you're not my sister, Ronald," Grell huffed. "But considering we don't know what the bloody hell we're dealing with here I'd like to know if my partner is safe or not. If you were off gallivanting with some little bit of crumpet, that's fine, but let me know when you're going to do that so I'm not up all night wondering if you've been attacked or eaten."

"I'd send word if I was attacked, senpai. Seriously. You don't have to be so protective." Ronald shrugged, walking over to pick up his stack of school books from a table.

"Oh, yes, I'm sure you'd send word when you're being eaten," Grell grumbled. "Just don't expect me to come to your rescue if you find yourself in a jam because you didn't tell me what the hell was going on," the redhead snorted and stomped into the bathroom, slamming the door.

"Yeah well I'm not as careless as all that!" he sneered, tucking his books under his arm and looking at the clock, "I'm going to breakfast. Unless you think my eggs are going to attack!"

Grell poked his head out of the bathroom and scowled at the blond, "Keep talking, rookie!" he snapped then slammed the door shut again before yelling through the door. "I hope you get food poisoning!"

"I hope you drown!" Ronald shouted back, slamming the door as he left the redhead's privet quarters.

Fuming at the younger reaper's behavior, Grell showered and dressed in record time and practically stomped into the dining hall. He flopped down next to Mr. Kingsly with a sigh and glared at Ron from his spot at the instructor's table.

"Family problems, Miss Sutcliff?" Kingsly asked, flashing a charming smile at the redhead.

"You could say that...' Grell mumbled, then turned and flashed a bright smile at Tabias. "But it is simply all a part of growing up, I suppose. Ronda is simply...rebelling a bit."

"Well, she is at that age. We all rebel at some point. Tell me," He flirtatiously ran his fingers over Grell's hand, "Why is she under your care and not your parents? A beautiful young woman, such as yourself, should be spending her free time being courted by a nice young man, not babysitting her teenaged sister."

"Thank you for your kind words, Mr. Kingsly," Grell said, batting his eyelashes. "I am looking after my sister because we have no one else. Any young man that seeks to court me and does not understand such a thing is no gentleman in my mind."

"I'm sorry. I did not realize that you were all she has. You're a good sister. Be patient. She'll grow out of her rebellion soon, I'm sure."

"I hope so," Grell said with an exaggerated sigh. "I'd hate for her to be so pigheaded as to wander about on her own just to spite me."

"You should keep an eye on her until whomever is behind the kidnappings is caught." He said, eyes flickering over to the blond reaper busy talking to a group of girls. "She may hate you for it but, better safe than sorry."

"I will try, but she can be quite slippery," the redhead huffed.

"Well, if she is such a handful, I can help keep an eye on her for you." He smiled.

"Really? Would you?" Grell asked, turning a grateful look towards the man.

"Of course. I am a teacher here, and…" he turned his gaze back onto Ronald, "It's strange. I haven't talked to her, but she reminds me of someone I lost years ago. I'd hate to see you loose her."

"Oh? If you don't mind my asking, who did you lose?"

"A…close friend." He said, shaking his head, "But it's all in the past."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I brought up something painful," the redhead said with a small shake of his head. "I'm sure they miss you as much as you miss them."

"I doubt it…But thank you, Miss Sutcliff."

"Please don't make yourself too obvious to her. She is quite distrusting."

"As long as she doesn't get herself into trouble, I won't have to."

"Well, trouble is a guarantee with her," Grell laughed softly.

Breakfast carried on and once everyone began filing out to head to morning classes, Cassius approached Tabias with a broad grin. He had overheard the conversation between him and Grell and decidedly did not want the man 'keeping an eye' on Ronald for any reason. He would have to dissuade him somehow.

"Mr. Kinglsy, may I have a moment?"

"But of course," Tabias nodded, peeling away from the group of teachers he had gotten up with so that he could speak with Cassius, "What can I help you with?"

"I hope you do not find me rude, sir, but I overheard a bit of your conversation with Miss Sutcliff regarding her sister. I cannot help but think she would notice if someone was watching after her, no matter how subtle the presence might be, and such a thing might cause her to act even more rebelliously. Would you mind keeping back for a while until she is at least settled in properly?"

Kingsly raised an eyebrow, "Normally I would oblige. But given this school's current situation, I do not think it wise if she is insisting upon being alone on school grounds."

"She has her classmates for the time being," he said, gesturing to a pack of girls surrounding the young blond. "She should be fine for now, yes?"

"As long as she stays with the other young ladies, yes." He frowned, stepping closer to Cassius, "But there is no harm in keeping an eye on her from a distance."

"Quite true. She is quite a charming young lady. Those bright eyes, that beautiful blond hair. Little Ronnie knocks the breath right out of a man, hmm?" he said, lowly, intentionally dropping hints to see if there was any reaction from Tabias.

Again, the man cocked an eyebrow, "Mister Moros, I assure you my intentions are pure. Even if she wasn't my student, she wouldn't be my type. I would suggest that you watch your own actions, yourself. Talking like that, some may think you may be up to something."

Hmm, no reaction. Perhaps subtlety would not work with this one. He was likely going to have to ask him flat out, but during the school day was the least convenient time.

"I am already quite happily taken and would never dream of dallying with a student," Cassius said with a shake of his head. "It would be quite the faux pas, but I can appreciate a beauty when I see one."

"In that case, I simply repeat myself; Young Miss Sutcliff is not my type. But I believe we both have classes to teach." He nodded politely and turned to leave.

Cassius couldn't help but grin at the man's haste, but conceded for the time being. He went through his classes, genuinely enjoying the refreshing atmosphere of being surrounded by bright young ladies. There was something soothing about being around such a fountain of youthful energy and it put him in an excellent mood to mess with a murderer.

He chuckled softly to himself and followed Tabias after his last class, casually strolling up to him to speak again.

"Mr. Kingsly," he said cheerfully. "How were your classes today?"

Tabias frowned and looked over his shoulder at Cassius, "As well as to be expected…" he said, shifting a stack of books under his arm and turning to face his fellow teacher, "Though I am worried, Miss Sutcliff did not attend my class this afternoon. Luckily, I have seen her since then so she hasn't been spirited away like the other girls." He crossed his arms, "Still think we shouldn't be keeping an eye on her?"

"Oh, she attended my class," Cassius said with a slight shrug. "Perhaps she simply does not enjoy religion."

"Weather she enjoys the subject or not, it isn't safe to be skipping classes at this time. And these classes are taught to help these young ladies become an asset to our society. A young lady should never skip out on her obligations. Surly you know this, given your own class' subject matter."

"Yes, of course. I will be sure to remind her of such next I see her," he said with a friendly smile. "School is such a difficult thing for the young to deal with sometimes, so perhaps I am a bit soft. Of course, my professors would never have allowed such a thing. Where did you attend school, Mr. Kinglsy?"

"I attended Weston, which of course is the best school for young men in the country. Skipping classes was unheard of for any student."

"Ah, yes, I did a short stint at Weston myself a few years ago. It was a very strict place, as I recall. Very traditional," Cassius said with a nod. "Though I left shortly after there was a fuss over a student's death..."

Kingsly raised an eyebrow, "I haven't heard of any student deaths there…well, recently. What happened?"

"I can't really say, but it was rather suspicious. I remember it being quite sad since the boy was such a nice young thing, too, and hard to forget. Not many people have black and blond hair," he mused aloud. Of course, it was all a blatant lie, but Kingly didn't need to know that. Cassius was fishing to see if the man would react to anything.

"…Oh, you had made it sound recent…" the religion teacher muttered, rubbing the back of his neck, "I assume you are referring to the mysterious death of Ronald Knox…He was a student when I was, though younger. I don't remember you being on staff there."

"Well, it occurred within the last decade. I would say that is rather recent," Cassius shrugged. "But, yes, I believe that was the boy's name. You likely don't recognize me because my hair was much shorter then and I was only on staff for a couple of months. I spoke out about the unsportsmanlike attitude that spawned amongst the student body caused by the grand cricket tournament and was quickly dismissed."

"Still don't remember you." He shook his head.

"It does not surprise me," he said with another shrug. They kept walking and Cassius subtly led the other to a more secluded wing of the school. "Did you know the deceased?"

Kingsly hesitated and looked over his shoulder, making sure no one was there before answering, "I more than knew him…I told you earlier that young Sutcliff was not my type…" the teacher started, not knowing why he was willing to share such information about himself. After all, it was illegal to have such relationships… "Ronald was my type."

"Oh?" Cassius said with a quirked eyebrow. "How much so?"

"I managed to court him for a short time before he left this life. Nothing serious happened between us, but we were growing quite close. His death came out of nowhere."

"Ah..." Cassius said with a nod. "It is quite sad that his life was cut so short. Though sometimes I find myself wondering just how he met his end..."

"…Hard to say. Some said he killed himself, but anyone who knew him knew it was unlikely. He may have had family problems, but he would have never taken his own life like that." Tabias said, shifting his weight.

"Like how?" Cassius asked, intentionally leading the man along to see if he could glean more answers from him. Any proof of guilt would be ideal, but insofar he had not proven either guilt or innocence in the matter.

"In any way. They didn't tell us students much about it. Just that his body was found early the following morning. He wasn't even the kind of guy to sneak out after curfew." He said, starting to feel uncomfortable from all the questions.

"And did he break curfew for you?" Cassius asked with a smirk, knowing full well he was making the man uncomfortable.

"Honestly, what he and I had done together is none of your business."

"Ah, yes, sorry, curiosity got the better of me," Cassius replied apologetically. He could not risk scaring the man off...yet. "I am very sorry for your loss."

Tabias nodded and turned on his heel, stalking down the corridor to get away from Cassius.

"Next time see if he knows anything about the knife." Ronald spoke up, stepping into view, "The police never released that information to the public."

Cassius actually jumped a bit at the sound of Ron's voice, "Ron!" he said, spinning to face the young man. "I had no idea you were here, darling..."

"That's because I was hiding." He smirked, "I was on my way to join some of the other students to study before dinner when I overheard you. I wasn't here long."

"Ah, I see, you sneaky little thing," he said with a grin. "I will keep your suggestion in mind next I get the chance to question him, my dear. He is doing a marvelous job of acting as if he knows nothing."

"He was also good at pretending he loved me." the blond shrugged, "But a part of me hopes that I'm remembering it wrong…that it wasn't really him that night. So find out what you can."

"If you do not mind my asking, my dear, do you recall if he said anything to you before he attacked you? Had he been acting strangely before then?"

Ronald frowned, "Just that he was glad I came…Everything seemed so normal."

"I wonder how he managed to do so...Either he is entirely mad, or he is in the thrall of something..."

"It's hard to say…" He frowned, "Well, I have to go to the study session, and I'll probably be helping Grell-senpai on the investigation after Dinner. I'll see if I can sneak to see you afterwards."

"Don't get yourself into trouble," Cassius said as he wagged a finger. "We don't want Kingsly to have an excuse to tail you. I will do my best to keep him away from you, but thanks to Grell's sisterly act, I think he shall be watching you regardless."

Ronald had started to walk away, and he turned, walking backwards, "I only skipped one class, Professor. Other than that I've been behaving…so far today, at least." He grinned and winked, turning around again to hurry to the Library.

The elder snorted and waved.

"Be careful," he said softly as he watched his young lover walk off. He knew it was a risk allowing him to go alone, but if he needed to be bait, then Cassius would stand back.

-x-

'Study Hour', it seemed, was less time for the girls to study and do their homework, and more time to sit in the back corner of the library talking about whatever struck their fancy. Making Ronald feel uncomfortable for an hour. Though, the current topic wasn't all that bad compared to previous discussions.

"…And I really wouldn't mind it if he asked to court me!" Anna giggled before turning to Ronald, "What about you, Ronda? Have your eye on anyone?"

Ronald jumped, having not expected to be asked such a question, "Well…I don't really have my eye on anyone at the moment…"

"Oh! Well, look at you~" A girl by the name of Maria giggled, shifting around closer to Ron, "Looks like you actually caught yourself a guy! Details!"

"Details?" Ronald asked, stunned.

"Yes! Like, how old is he?"

"What's his name?"

"Where'd you meet him?"

"Is he handsome?"

"How serious are the two of you?"

"Does he have a brother?"

"Does he live in London?"

The girls chimed in with questions, each one making Ronald's blush grow darker.

Anna then leaned in, "Does your family know about him?"

Ronald sighed, "No, my sister doesn't know about him, so it's a secret!"

The girls rounded on him, trying to coax more answers out of him when the bell rang, signifying the end of Study Hour and the start of Dinner. He sighed in relief when they pulled back and gathered their things.

"Don't think this is over, Ronda! You're talking, no matter what!"

"Maybe. If you're lucky." Ron grinned, standing up and walking out of the library with the group of girls.

"Oh don't be such a tease, Ronda! You can tell—eap!" Anna lost her footing and stumbled forward, bumping into Ronald as Ron turned around to catch her, the floor was slick and he lost his own footing, falling back until a pair of strong arms wrapped around his middle, holding him up. Anna blushed and pushed herself to her feet, "P-professor Kingsly!"

Ronald stiffened and pushed away from his ex-boyfriend, stumbling away.

"Careful, Miss Sutcliff, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Tabias smiled.

"I'll be fine sir." Ronald said, trying to keep the malice out of his tone as he turned to continue on his way to the Dining Hall.

"Actually, If I might have a word with you?" he smiled reaching forward and gripping Ronald's shoulder.

"I don't think—"

"This won't take long, You can rejoin your friends shortly." Kingsly assured him, smiling down at the other girls.

The students giggled and continued down the corridor, leaving the two men behind.

"Are you aware that you skipped my class today?"

Ronald looked up at Tabias, "Yes, I'm perfectly aware that I did."

"Your education aside; do you know how dangerous it is to do such a thing?"

"I'll be fine, professor." Ronald muttered, shrugging out of the man's grip.

"Your sister is worried about you, you know."

"Maybe. All the more reason I should go rejoin my friends." The blond turned and left the teacher, hurrying down the corridor in the direction of the Dining Hall. After rounding a corner, he realized he had took a wrong turn, and he turned back, walking to correct his mistake. Tabias was no longer standing where he had left him, which was a relief to the young reaper. Sighing, he turned and walked down his missed turn, taking a few steps before he caught movement out the corner of his eye. He turned to look as a large hand clasped firmly over his mouth and he felt himself being pulled back towards an opened window.

The blond started to struggle, before realizing that this may be his only chance at uncovering what was happening at the school that was causing the dispatch so much grief. He toned down his struggles, letting the unseen person think he had over-powered the young 'girl', and allowed himself to be pulled away.

-x-

Dinner was well underway when Tabias Kingsly joined the staff table, filling up his plate as he glanced at Grell, "Your sister is quite unruly." He sighed.

"Tell me something I don't know," Grell said with a sigh of his own as he turned to look at the man. "Did she do something rude and unladylike?"

"She skipped class today, and when I confronted her about it, she ran off." He sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh, yes, that sounds like Ronnie," Grell giggled. "Hopefully that stubborn streak won't get her snatched up." With that, he looked out into hall, scanning the tables for the blond, "Do you see her anywhere?"

"She should be alright…she ran to catch up to her friends, they weren't too far ahead of her…Ah!" he pointed, "There's her little group of…She's not there…" he said, grey eyes widening.

"Perhaps she isn't feeling well?" Grell said hopefully, trying to sound like a worried sibling. "Maybe I should go ask her friends if they know where she is..."

"By all means. Better safe than worried for no reason." Tabias nodded, gesturing out at the student body.

Grell stood and walked over to the gaggle of girls he'd seen Ron hanging around with and interrupted their conversation politely.

"Excuse me, ladies," he said softly and demurely. "Have any of you seen Ronda lately?"

"Yes, Professor Kingsly took her aside to talk to her about something. He said it wouldn't take long." One of the girls said.

"Really?" Grell asked tilting his head slightly. "Maybe she went to our room? Well, thank you, ladies!" he said brightly so as to not frighten them and headed back towards the professors' table. He knew for a fact that Ron had not returned to their room, so either he was off with whoever he'd spent the night with or all was going according to plan early and he'd been snatched...Though which he could not be sure.

As Grell neared the professors' table, Mr. Moros appeared at his side with a congenial grin and offered an arm.

"Pardon me, Miss Sutcliff, but such a lovely lady as yourself should not return to her table without an escort," he said with a broad grin.

"No, excuse me," Grell replied as he let his arm be taken, putting on an air of worry. "I was a little out of my head. My sister has not yet arrived for dinner and I was speaking to some of her friends about it."

"Really? And do they know where she is?"

"No. She was last seen in the company of professor Kingsly, and he claims that he last saw her heading off towards her friends..."

"Oh, dear," Cassius tsked as he shook his head. "Well, Miss Sutcliff, perhaps she wished to change for dinner and is simply running a bit late? Why don't you check your room?"

Grell wanted to refute knowing full well Ron wasn't there, but he couldn't let on that he knew that.

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Mr. Moros. I will do just that," Grell said with a nod and headed out of the dining hall. Once the redhead was gone, Cassius headed back towards the professors' table and took Grell's seat.

"Mr. Kingsly," he greeted cheerfully. "What is this business about you having been the last one to see Ronda?"

The man raised and eyebrow as he looked at the man, "You seem quite obsessed over young Miss Sutcliff. She's all you seem to speak about." He took a drink of his juice and set the glass down, turning to look at Cassius, "Yes, I saw her. She was running after her friends. Seeing as she wasn't too far behind them, I left to finish some work before coming to dinner."

"What can I say? I like the lass," Cassius said with a shrug. "Actually, I quite like both the sisters. They're very charming, sweet ladies. Ronda actually confided in me that she skipped your class on purpose, Mr. Kingsly. Whatever did you do to frighten her off?"

"I hardly even spoke to her. Only her dear sister. And seeing as both her sister and her friends all seem to like me, well enough, I doubt they said anything to warrant such actions."

"Ah, yes, but she was last seen with you, Mr. Kingsly. You cannot blame me for asking."

"But you imply so much when you do so, Mr. Moros." He snapped, growing impatient with the man, "Ever since Miss Sutcliff's arrival you have been speaking to me in ways that imply things. I am simply a teacher, as are you. Stop acting like you are part of Scotland Yard. I am not involved in any scandal. I am simply here to teach these young girls and make a living. I may have been the last one to see young Miss Ronda Sutcliff, but I have not had anything to do with the fact that she is not over there sitting with her friends. Leave the investigating to the professionals. They at least would know what they are doing."

"The Yard isn't exactly doing it's job, now is it? We must do what we can to protect the young souls in our charge. Eleven are already unaccounted for with the possibility of twelve. Who knows how many more could be lost if all of us only thought we were here to teach and earn a living?"

We are all already doing what is within our power to protect our students. If it is not enough then the police need to step up their game. Twelve young girls are missing, and there is nothing us teachers can do about it. Twelve is enough. Just hope the officials can step things up. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've had quite enough of your comments for one day. Good evening." He said, pushing himself up and leaving the Dining Hall.


	8. Inner-Demons

**In the Arms of a Criminal **  
**Chapter 8.**

Ronald groaned and cradled his head as he slowly opened his eyes, Just when had he passed out? He remembered clearly being grabbed from behind and pulled away by some unknown attacker…and he hadn't put up a real fight, just struggled a bit to give the illusion that he was a helpless young woman… Had the attacker knocked him out? drugged him? He pushed himself up with a moan, coming face-to-face with eleven curious young faces.

"Oh good. You're up. We were worried about you…" said a girl with messy black hair pulled back in twin braids. She appeared to be the oldest of the group of students, in appearance; she looked even older than Ronald by a year.

"I'm fine…" he groaned, looking around, finding they were locked in a small stone room with no windows and a thick wooden door, which he could assume was locked. "Where are we?"

"None of us knows!" Said a small girl with light brown hair who looked to be about seven years old, "He always makes sure we can't see where he takes us."

"…'He', who?"

"Professor Kingsly." Said a third girl, "He's the one. When he took me last month I caught a glimpse of his face."

"…Not surprised he'd be the one behind all this…" Ronald huffed, getting up and walking over to the door to test its strength.

"Why would you say that…uh…Sorry, but I don't recognize you…" the oldest girl said.

"…Ronda…I'm a new student." He responded, jiggling the handle of the door, "This isn't the first time he's victimized unsuspecting students…"

"It won't open. We've tried…but what do you mean? How can you know that?"

"It's…really complicated. Let's just say I've known him a while…" he suddenly jumped back, the door's lock clicking before it opened, Tabias standing in the door with a sinister smirk on his face.

"Finally, twelve curious little lambs ready for the slaughter. This way, brats." He reached forward grabbing the seven-year old girl and produsing a silver knife, pressing it to her throat.

Ronald froze, staring at the weapon. It was the very same one that had killed him…he was sure of it. "Just what are you planning?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You'll see soon enough, Miss Sutcliff. This way." He led Ronald and the girls into a larger room, still with no windows. A large twelve pointed pentagram shaped sigil was carefully carved into the floor.

"Each of you. Stand on a point. Now." He demanded, shoving the young girl onto the nearest point. Ghost-like chains shot up and twisted around her.

Ronald flinched when the girl screamed in horror.

"Wh-what is this magic?" Another girl screamed.

"Never you mind. Do as you are told!" Tabias snapped, flashing the dagger at them. The girls all ran to points on the sigil, each being magically chained in place.

Ronald stayed where he was, crossing his arms and not batting an eye when the knife's tip pressed to his throat.

"You too, Sutcliff."

"…No."

"A troublemaker to the end, hmm? Skipping class and risking your life and the lives of your classmates?"

"Risking? I don't think so. You need twelve of us—alive." He gestured to the sigil on the floor, "And you have limited time as the sigil indicates the need of a full moon on a clear night. So the fact that you are doing this now indicates that the conditions are right to be doing this little spell…if you kill me, or any of these young girls, you'll be setting yourself back for who-knows how long. And I'm not going to willingly let you use me to summon whatever it is you are trying to summon."

"…Smart little thing, aren't you?"

"You have no idea, Tabias." He sneered, "You know nothing."

"You know…you're right. I can't kill you…" he pulled the blade away from his neck and circled his ex-boyfriend, "But I can hurt you." With a single swift motion, the cold silver penetrated his back, embedding itself deep into just below his ribs before twisting.

Ronald gasped, his eyes widening at the familiar feeling of that blade. But it was different this time…he could feel it vibrating…it wasn't a normal mortal blade…demonic, maybe? Holy? Either way, it sent him to his knees, gasping in pain.

"Now. To get you on that point!" Tabias purred into Ronald's ear, grabbing the boy under his arms and pulling him over to his spot so that he could be held in place and the summoning spell could be started. The sound of girls screaming and sobbing filling the room.

-x-

Cassius had allowed Kinglsy to leave knowing that he had gone much too far. It was not likely that he would get any answers at this point...so it would come down to brute force. Still he wasn't even sure where to begin. Following the man would be the best choice it seemed...

He waited a few moments and excused himself to follow after Kingsly. He couldn't be positive, but it stood to reason that the man had headed back to his office and private chambers. As he went down several corridors, he found a certain redhead following the same path. Well, it seemed Grell had had the same idea.

"Miss Sutcliff," he said cheerfully as he approached him just outside the theology professor's office. "What brings you here?"

"Ah, Mr. Moros! Well, I couldn't help but think that maybe professor Kingsly could tell me a bit more and I saw him rush out of the dining hall. I lost track of him, though. I was hoping he'd come here."

"I was thinking the same thing," Cassius said with a nod as he reached out to open the door. "Shall we?"

Grell nodded and stepped through before Cassius.

"Mr. Kingsly! Are you here?" Grell called out to the empty office. Obviously he wasn't, but Grell wasn't going to leave it at just that. He went straight for the other door that led into the private chambers. "Sorry for intruding, but-"

He gasped lightly in surprise when he entered the man's bedroom and saw an open part of the wall with stairs leading down.

"Oh, my..." Cassius murmured at Grell's shoulder, having followed the redhead into the room. "Well, that seems suspicious, doesn't it?"

"Yes. It does," Grell said a bit angrily. Of course it was that charming bastard! The scarlet reaper grit his teeth and stomped towards the stairs.

"Are you coming or not?" he growled, not waiting for the other to join him.

Cassius chuckled softly and followed after going down the long dark staircase that led into the bowels of the building. To what purpose these underground corridors served, he could not guess, but when he caught the sound of frightened sobs and whimpers, he immediately grabbed Grell's arm and headed towards the source.

They came to the end of a hallway that led into a large room where he could clearly hear the distressed voices of young girls. Carefully, he peeked around the wall and took in the frightening sight of Kingsly holding Ron upright, the blond not looking well at all. Surrounding them, a circle of some kind and the eleven missing girls ringing the pattern on the floor. Likely, a summoning circle.

There were the stirrings of power, a certain electric charge in the air that put him on guard as he slunk back into the hallway.

"I'd suggest you summon your scythe, Miss Sutcliff," Cassius said as he motioned for Grell to keep back.

The redhead's eyes widened. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" he protested quietly. How could this man know? In response, Cassius put a finger to his lips as he summoned his own scythe, his facade melting away to reveal his silver hair and scars.

"We haven't time. Ronald is in danger," he said lowly in a no nonsense tone. "Wait until I call for you."

Grell found he could not protest, as much as he wanted to. Something in the man's commanding tone made him bite his tongue and keep his rage back for the time being.

Scythe in hand, Cassius sauntered into the room.

"Mr. Kingsly," he said loudly enough to grab the man's attention. "Is this what you consider 'protecting' your students?"

Magic was shimmering around the summoning circle, the flames in the torches on the walls flickering as if a strong wind had them, though there was none.

"Mister Moros, I should have known you—" Kingsly turned around and blinked at Cassius' 'new' look, "Who the bloody hell are you?"

Ronald looked up, wincing in pain as his eyes finally fell on his lover; "C-Cassius…?" he had expected Grell to show up, not Undertaker. Of course, Grell was only working on the investigation with him…Cassius was there to find out the truth about Tabias. The two seemed one and the same at this point, but Cassius would have the advantage in finding Cassius out first. He shook his head trying to clear it of the strange feeling his stab wound was giving off, "Be careful! His dagger isn't a mortal blade!"

Kingsly rounded on him, narrowing his eyes, "How would you know that, girl?"

"Because you fucking stabbed me with it—twice, Tabias. And I'm not a 'girl'."

"I stabbed you once, brat."

"Twice! You killed me the first time." His hair began to shorten and returned to it's natural two-toned look, "I—Ghnn—know you remember me…"

His eyes widened, "Knox…but…you're dead…"

"Yes y-ou killed me…so I b-became death…" Ronald moaned, the feeling moving throughout his body, "…'ust wanna…understand…why…? I…had loved you, Tabias…" What was he doing? He hadn't meant to confront the man on such a topic…

"Cut down in the prime of his life because of a nasty creature like you," Cassius said shaking his head and moving closer slowly. "What is it you plan to do, Tabias, hmm?"

Tabias looked from the ghost of his past now clad in a school girl's uniform, to the older reaper approaching with scythe in hand. "Why? For the same reason I'm doing this now. I never loved you. You were just convenient for my purposes. And you, whoever you are—whatever you are…You are too late." He smirked looking at the shimmering circle as a black hole seemed to open up, a large shadow-like demon rising from it, causing the eleven girls to shriek in terror.

"I think it's time you made yourself known, darling," Cassius called calmly over his shoulder and leveled his gaze back to Tabias. "Let Ron go," he said lowly, still stalking forward and gesturing for Grell to go after the demon.

"Ron? Not the girls?" Tabias gave a dark smirk, "What kind of man worries for a ghost over eleven young, very alive, girls?" he raised his dagger, "Unlike last time, my plan to obtain power is a success. You can't possibly beat me!"

The demon turned, reaching out for one of the girls meant as a sacrifice.

"I have my priorities...and I have assistance," Cassius said with a vicious grin as he kept slowly walking towards Tabias and his captive lover. "I will not ask again. Let Ron go."

"You are an insane and mean old bastard!" Grell hissed as he watched the exchange out of the corner of his eye and jumped at the demon as it went after the girl, his chainsaw slicing down on it's arm to fend it off. He didn't want to screw up this investigation and he was going to fight to save these girls and his reputation.

"I hate reapers." The demon growled in a gravely tone, turning his attention to Grell.

"Oh, darling, you'll make a lady blush~!" Grell tittered as he lunged himself at the demon again.

"I killed him once! Don't think I'll not kill him again!" Tabias threatened, turning the knife against Ronald's throat and leaning in, his smirk-twisted lips brushing against his ear, "You should have stayed dead, Ron, You know, I did regret it when you weren't enough to summon a demon. You were cute, after all and I could have used you for other things. You were so blindly in love with me." he chuckled.

"I'll not—ghh—be used!" he groaned, letting the knife burn him as it cut a small shallow cut across his neck when he moved his head forward to bring it back, smacking the back of his skull into Tabias' face, making the man's grip on him falter slightly and creating a small opportunity for Cassius.

Cassius pounced when Ron created an opportunity for him. He launched himself over the pair and while Kingsly was disoriented, he came up behind him, pulled the arm holding the knife in a lock behind his back and hooked the scythe to his throat, leaning in to hiss into his ear. "You never deserved such a gift," he growled and dug the scythe into his flesh of his throat. "Now, dismiss your pet."

Tabias' eyes widened, something…dark seemed to be flowing from the blade at his throat…filling him with fear…he could almost sense his life about to be flashing before his eyes. He let go of Ronald, letting the young reaper fall to his hands and knees as he shakily dropped his dagger. The magic in the room seeming to flicker, as well as the demon's shadowy presence. A moment later, Grell's chainsaw was cutting nothing but air. Grell looked around curiously, wondering where the demon had gone, not sure if the danger had passed.

"Good lad," Cassius said cheerfully as he yanked on Tabias' arm and forced him to his knees.

"Gh!" The teacher hissed in pain as his arm twisted more, "I did what you asked! Let go!"

Slowly, the chains disappeared in whiffs of black smoke, setting Ronald and the girls free. Ronald shivered and grabbed the dagger Tabias had dropped, examining it for sign as to it's origins.

Cassius leaned down and whispered into Tabias' ear. "I am far from done with you," he snarled.

"…Tabias…how…did you get your hands on a reaper's scythe?" Ronald asked suddenly from the floor. Eyes glued to the dagger in his hands.

Grell had been helping the girls up one by one and bustling them over to the hall where he and Cassius had arrived from, but Ron's words caught his attention.

"A what?" he yelled as he rushed over to Ron.

Cassius's grip tightened on Tabias' arm.

"Yes, do tell, Mr. Kingsly," the elder said in a chipper tone.

Ronald handed Grell the dagger, among the intricate carvings on the blade were the words 'death scythe'. "Where'd you get it?" He repeated, glaring at his ex.

"What do you care, Knox?" he snapped, trying to break free of the reaper's grip.

"This should not be in the hands of a human! Misuse of such a thing is dangerous! Dammit, no wonder it still hurts!" the blond paused, "…This is the same blade you murdered me with…isn't it?" he said with wide eyes, realizing that had he been stabbed in the right place, his soul could have simply been lost forever.

"Either you answer now and keep all your body parts attached, or I put you through a world of hurt and you will be begging to tell me if only to stop the pain," Cassius said lowly and dangerously, digging in his scythe blade a bit more. "But I have been known to get carried away with interrogations and should you die, I still have ways of putting you through hell and making you talk."

"I found it, okay? Back when I was a student…"

"And just where did you find it?" Grell asked, arms crossed angrily.

Cassius grinned and yanked on Tabias' arm. "You know the drill."

"Purple house…his" he pointed at Ronald, "Dorm room."

"…What?" Ronald blinked.

"Please clarify..." Cassius said with a quirked eyebrow.

"I…snuck in to his room and found it. That's all!"

"You—why were you sneaking in my room? When did you? And this was never in my things!"

"Of course not. It was in your room mate's things! That new kid."

"And who was this roommate, Ronnie?" Grell asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know…we hardly talked. All I remember was he had an obsession with keeping his…glasses in good shape…" he rubbed his temple, "Oh geeze! I was rooming with a reaper…"

"That's really weird," Grell said thoughtfully. "Why the hell would a reaper be going undercover at Weston and leave his scythe laying about? He must have been a newbie..."

"As useful as it is to know where you got your weapon, Tabias, why were you summoning demons? Hmm? Where did you get the knowledge?"

"Family secret." He growled.

"Yeah, well, seeing as you have tried to sacrifice me twice now for such secrets, I think I have the right to know. " Ronald said struggling slightly to get to his feet. "Ghnn…"

"You'll have to kill me first!"

"That can be arranged! I am a Death God thanks to you." Ronald snapped, summoning his scythe, "And I can make a mess of it."

A look of fear cracked through Tabias' calm, defiant look, "M-my great-grandfather was a demon! We…we have been trying to unlock our better blood for generations!"

"Oh ho?" Cassius grinned before looking to Ron. "It's up to you, darling. Whatever you wish to do to him, I will support."

"I…" Ronald frowned, "If he wants to unlock his demon side, I don't see why he should be treated as human." He said with a glare at his ex.

"What…does that mean?" Tabias asked.

Cassius' grin grew impossibly wider as a dark chuckle spilled from his lips. "It means, you nasty little cretin, that you are at Ron's mercy."

Grell merely raised an eyebrow and waved a casual hand.

"As if I care what happens to a brute like him," Grell said dismissively.

Ronald shot Grell a small smile and turned back to his ex, "Treating you as a demon means I have every right to simply end your life and only have a small incident report to fill out, wile if you were seen as human and we killed you we'd be practically drowning in paperwork, and perhaps a trile to see if it was a necessary reap to perform. And trust me. It is tempting to mow you over with my scythe right now." He glared, "But…lucky for you, I have finally been able to move on past you. I won't take revenge because I don't need it, you aren't worth it."

Tabias looked relieved.

"However…our past together, and this ordeal here are two separate matters."

"How very true," Cassius chuckled. "Tabias, you've gotten yourself in quite the mess, accidentally creating a reaper and in beautiful poetic justice, he is now your judge."

"I'm going to take the girls back up top, you three have fun~!" Grell said with a giggle and a wink as he headed back over to the girls and ushered them out of the room.

Cassius looked up to his lover as he held the man captive.

"What would you like to do with him, darling?"

Ron watched Grell leave and waited a moment longer before moving closer to his Lover and his ex, "Cassius…why'd you reveal yourself to Grell-senpai? You know you are still wanted by Dispatch and the Higher after what you did…" he said, running his fingers through the long silver locks, still tied back in a ponytail. "I'd hate to loose you…"

"You have got to be kidding me…" Tabias muttered darkly, "They had been right to put you in purple house. With as much as you complained about it, you still seem to enjoy playing the—"

Ronald grabbed the handle of Cassius' scythe and brought it's blade tighter against his throat, "You are not part of this. Just because I'm in a dress again doesn't mean you get to talk. Maybe we should take care of you before ourselves… He said, stepping back so he had room to use his death scythe without restriction, "I really don't want to do this myself, demon, but we can't have your soul be tracked back to Cassius' scythe." He started his scythe, letting it roar to life. The sound of it startling Tabias, which was satisfying. "Under Dispatch Collection Policy, Class B, paragraph ten; any demon found involved with the endangerment of un-contracted human souls shall be terminated." He recited, simply to buy himself some time as he looked at the terrified look on his ex-boyfriend's face.

Cassius merely smiled at Ron's question and happily stepped back to let the young reaper take hold of his scythe. It was exhilarating, to say the least, to see Ron so...vicious. It was the very opposite of the tender, shy, sweetness that Tabias had so callously jaded, and while watching the boy prepare to do his duty as a reaper, he could see that he really meant it when he said he did not wish to do it. As Ron stared down Tabias, the motor of his scythe growling menacingly, Cassius shifted his stance to move out of the way and 'accidentally' slipped, causing him to flail to catch himself. He jerked in response, and yanked on his scythe a bit too hard, and unfortunately, for Tabias that is, his captive's head came right off, spraying blood everywhere as the man's reels started to slither out and unfurl.

"Whoops..." Cassius said with a shrug and a sheepish smile.

"C-Cassius!" Ronald's eyes widened as he watched the cinematic records start playing, his own scythe puttering to silence. He tore his eyes away from the scene to look at his lover, "You…but now they'll know you were here! Even if Senpai stays quiet about you…"

"And? Where is the problem in dispatching a demon, hmm?" Cassius said with a wink.

"There isn't…but you know they are looking for you…" he said a little sadly, walking over and hugging the man. "I hate having to keep you secret, but I don't want you to be taken away or driven away."

"My dear, the risk of being found is a small price to pay to stop you from sullying your heart. That man, if you could call him that, deserved a much longer and harsher death, but circumstances wouldn't allow it. I will deal with the ramifications, and with any luck, there will be none at all," he said, returning the hug.

"I hope so…" he glanced back to find that Kingsly's records had already come to an end, then back up at his lover, "…Thank you, ya crazy old loon." He smiled and pressed a kiss up against his lips.

Cassius kissed back sweetly and stroked fingers through Ron's hair. "Perhaps we should make ourselves scarce before too much more of a commotion is made, hmm?"

"Probably." He nodded, "I'm sure Senpai has questions of his own, as well…and I wouldn't mind a nice pair of pants." He added realizing he was still in a skirt.

"Then shall we run off together and leave the clean up to Miss Sutcliff?" Cassius said with a devious smirk.

"Yes, cuz that'll get him on our side." The blond smirked, "But the idea is tempting…if it includes getting me patched up…" he looked down at his blood-soaked blouse and untucked it, lifting it to look at his stab wound, "This thing was made by a scythe, after all…it's not going to simply heal…"

"I can treat your wound, my dear," Cassius said softly as he dismissed his scythe and gently scooped the young reaper up into his arms.

"Then I'll give into temptation with you." Ron smiled, hooking one arm around his lover's neck, the other reaching down to hold the hem of his skirt so that his rear wasn't exposed from the position he found himself in.

"Oh, you wicked boy," Cassius grinned as he carried Ron out of the underground hallways. Once above ground, he stealthily made it back to his borrowed office, jotted down a quick note and left it for Grell before sneaking out of the school entirely with Ron in his arms.


	9. Stitches

**In the Arms of a Criminal **

**Chapter 9.**

Undertaker headed straight back to his shop, being careful not to jostle Ron too much, and once inside, he took Ron straight to the bedroom and laid him down before gathering various supplies to tend to his wound.

As the undertaker gathered supplies, Ronald stripped out of the school uniform, tossing it aside until he remained only in the panties Grell had forced him to use during their investigation. Gingerly, he pressed his fingers to the bleeding wound, groaning from the pain it caused, though he had grown used to the initial pain of being stabbed.

The elder came back into the room, slightly surprised that Ron was bothering to wear the panties at all (not that he was complaining about the view) and set down his tray of supplies.

"Tsk tsk! Don't poke at it, silly boy!" Cassius chided softly as he pressed a cold, wet cloth to the wound and simultaneously put a brown bottle to Ron's lips, turning it upward and not giving the young reaper much of a choice in swallowing.

The blond swallowed a good mouthful, grimacing at the taste and pushing the bottle away from him, "Wouldn't alcohol do the same effect?" he complained, "Would taste better…"

"There's a nip of whiskey in it, but that's mostly to dull the pain. Now, hold still, this is going to sting for a moment," Cassius said as he dabbed another cloth with an oil of some sort and pressed it to the open wound.

"Needs more whiskey…" he muttered before flinching and gasping at the sharp sting. But as the sting faded, he was able to relax again.

"I could get you completely drunk, but you'd have a rather nasty hangover, my dear. Now, just relax if you can, unless you'd like me to knock you out completely while I do this," he said as he sterilized a wicked looking needle.

The younger reaper's eyes widened, "I don't wanna watch!" he grimaced, covering his eyes with his arm, his glasses being pushed up to his forehead.

"As I said, darling, I can put you out entirely if you'd prefer," Cassius said softly.

He shook his head, "I can handle it…just don't want to watch it happen…I don't like needles."

"Alright, I'll be quick about it, then. That anesthetic should have kicked in by now," he said as he cautiously examined the wound, being careful not to poke too hard.

Ronald grit his teeth against the feeling of being stitched up. It was numb, but he knew that each bit of pressure he did feel was the needle stabbing into him.

Cassius worked quickly but carefully. It wouldn't do for it to be a slap dash job and have it heal improperly. It had been a long time since he'd worked on a living person, so to speak, but it came back to him naturally enough.

"There we are, darling," Cassius said as he finished up the last stitch and started bandaging it. "It was quite a nasty wound, but should you take it easy, you will heal fine enough."

"Thank you." Ronald sat up slowly and pressed his lips to Cassius', "Think it'll scar? And more importantly, think I could borrow some pants?"

"Yes, I think it will scar. It was done by a scythe and it is a deep wound. And, no, you may not borrow any pants," Cassius said with a grin.

"But I need something to wear when I leave! I can't go out in nothing but these panties!" the blond pouted.

"You aren't going anywhere soon, my dear. But when you are fit enough to leave, then you may borrow some clothing to go out in. For now, let's get you something to eat to counteract that blood loss, hmm?" he said, caressing Ron's cheek.

"Fine. Then I won't borrow pants until then." He grinned and pushed himself up slowly, as to not strain and pop the fresh stitches in his side, "but you never said anything about a shirt." He walked over to the man's wardrobe and opened it, grabbing the first white shirt he saw and pulling it on.

The elder couldn't help but laugh at Ron's directness.

"You are simply making me fall in love with you more, Ronald. And would be correct in that," he chuckled. "Somehow that shirt is far more erotic than just a pair of pants."

"And you are just proving yourself more a pervert." The younger teased, "But I'm growing to like that about you…as long as you keep it directed at me." he walked over to his lover, "Now, you said something about food?" he said, realizing how long it had been since he had last eaten.

"You and you alone, my dear," he chuckled softly. "I haven't been this attracted to another in a very long time and I would be quite the fool to look elsewhere when I have such a delectable treat right here." He stood and took Ron's hand. "Come, I'll make you something good and bloody to make you feel better." Once in the kitchen, Cassius set a pan on the stove and started the burner, then rooted around in the icebox, produced a thick steak and slapped it into the pan.

Ronald grinned and followed him to the kitchen, hopping up to sit on the counter as he watched the other prepare a meal, "I wonder…if there is any way of getting your name off the reaper's 'most wanted' list…" he muttered in thought after a wile.

"Hmm, I don't know, honestly," he said with a shrug. "I suppose there are some things one can never make amends for."

"…I wish there were…" he muttered, "It'd be nice to be able to not keep you a secret. Back before Senpai and I got to the school he was asking me if I was with someone. I lied but I doubt he believed me. I'm not the best liar when it comes to personal things like this."

"If it is any consolation, you may refer to me by my real name. No one in the Dispatch knows that name anymore," the elder said with a shrug. "Well, save for Miss Sutcliff now."

"…He might be a problem, you know…" Ronald sighed, "He's not one to follow rules, but you had damaged his face at one point."

"I have a feeling if I appeal to him as a man in love, he might be sympathetic to our circumstances. He always struck me as quite the romantic."

"Romantic, but vengeful at times." He shrugged, "Good luck on winning him over."

"I never thought it was going to be easy, but I can be rather persuasive," the elder said as he continued preparing Ron's dinner.

"I can agree with that. You got me to get over my own little problem with clinging to the hurt of my past…" he swung his foot out, pressing his toes against the retired reaper's butt.

"Yes, but there was a bit of personal bias on your part. You wanted to be healed and I provided the comfort you sought. Miss Sutcliff will prove a harder challenge, but only because I must find a way to appeal to his mercy," he said as he finally plated Ron's steak, fetched him a knife and fork, and brought it over to him.

"….Still." he took the plate and hopped off the counter, walking over to sit at the table before cutting into the steak.

"You know, you can still tell people that you're involved with a wily old lady," Cassius chuckled as he fetched the blond some water and a bit of wine to go with his meal. "I doubt too many will ask questions about that."

"I'll just stick to 'Cassius', I may get questioned on why I have a boyfriend rather than a girlfriend, but they should leave it at that."

"Or I can just be your 'Cassie' and no one will be the wiser," the elder said with a wink.

"Fine, you can be my girlfriend, _Cassie_." He smirked playfully.

"You have no idea," the elder chuckled and snapped his fingers. His appearance distorted for a moment and he was quite suddenly curvy in areas he hadn't been before. He appeared to be a bit shorter, his face was slightly more round and soft, his lips more pouty and pronounced. "I can quite easily be Cassie," the elder said in an undeniably feminine voice. "Though it's all illusion, it is quite convincing," he said, putting a hand on a more curvaceous hip.

"…That's creepy. Honestly, the tricks you know…" He smiled, "And as cute as you are, I like you much better as Cassius."

Another snap of the fingers and the man was back to himself.

"I have to admit, I've never quite been able to pull that off successfully for more than a few hours. But should the need arise, I can stand in as your 'lady friend'," he chuckled.

"That, or your tall dark professor look works too. Whatever you like." He shrugged, "But it is nice to know if we feel like going out one night we don't have to worry about you being recognized."

"As long as it is tolerable for you, my dear, that is all that matters to me. Though I have to admit, it would be quite gratifying to see the look on some of your doting office girlfriends with me on your arm as a lady and then shortly thereafter as a man," he snickered. "You could say you're dating twins!"

Ronald blinked, slowly chewing a bite of meat before swallowing and bursting into laughter, "You…really are not going to help my office reputation, Cas!"

"...And?" he said with a casual wave, deciding he quite liked the nickname. "It would be hilarious and I wouldn't have to worry about competition from either side."

"No, but you'd have to deal with the secretaries wanting to kill you twice-over. They had this thing about wanting me but to stay friends I couldn't belong to any of them. Not that I wanted any of them to begin with…"

"They'd have to try very hard to kill me, my dear. Besides, isn't it flattering to know even ladies are willing to fight dirty to get you?"

"I said they would want to. Especially if you appear to be a girl. I didn't say they'd succeed. And yes, it is. But it's no competition. I already made my choice."

"Am I your favorite girl then?" Cassius asked in a mock feminine voice as he fluttered his eyelashes in a very girly manner.

"You're my favorite anyone." He smirked, setting down his fork on his empty plate and pulling his lover into a kiss.

"Mnnn... I can say-" he paused to kiss the blond again. "-the same-" another pause for a kiss. "-about you." He brought his hand up to cup the back of Ron's head and drew him into a deeper kiss with another hum of satisfaction.

The blond slid into Cassius' lap, "Mmmm…Cas…I…" he pulled back, his cheeks aflame, "I want to…" he paused, wondering how to word it, "I want us to go all the way with each other…"

Before he could stop it, the elder's cheeks flushed as he looked at his young lover, slightly surprised.

"Well, I do, too, darling, but...Now is not the best time. The last thing we want to do is upset your wound," he said with a soft smile. "And while I would do my very best to be gentle, I don't think I could be for very long."

"…Oh, right….bastard stabbed me…" he muttered, half-jokingly.

"Believe me, darling, I want to make love to you," Cassius said softly as he tilted Ron's chin up to catch his eyes. "I have simply been waiting for a more meaningful occasion rather than a spur of the moment tumble. You deserve much more than a casual thought or to be embraced in a moment of pure passion. Perhaps in the future we can indulge in such fancies, but for our first time, I want you to know and feel that I love you."

"But I do…I…wouldn't have asked if I didn't." he said, sliding his arms around his neck.

Cassius slid his arms around Ron's waist, being mindful to not put pressure on the wound.

"I'm glad you know you do not doubt my affections, my dear. But I still want to treat you special simply because you are."

"Every time we are together it's special. You don't have to…I don't know, throw roses everywhere to make it romantic for me. I'm happy just being able to see you when Work isn't getting in the way." He paused, "Though technically right how you are getting in the way of work." He grinned.

"You are not used to the idea of romance because you have not been shown proper affection. I don't intend on treating you like a woman, my dear, but it is merely my way of expressing my love and respect for you. But it doesn't really matter at the moment considering I would never risk hurting you for the sake of pleasure. And let us not forget because of your wound, you would not be working right now anyway," Cassius chuckled.

"I can move n my own. I'd usually help Senpai finish things up on location before going to get myself fixed up." He smiled, "Though…I was never stabbed with a scythe before—as a reaper that is…"

"And hopefully, you never shall be again. Unless, of course, we are speaking in innuendo, in which case I fully intend for you to be 'stabbed' with my 'scythe' repeatedly. Though, really, it's more of a pleasant thrusting motion," Cassius giggled and leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Ron's lips.

Ronald chuckled, returning the kiss, "That doesn't sound so bad."

Just as Cassius was about to drag Ron into a slightly deeper kiss when there was a sudden pounding at the door and a shrill angry voice on the other side.

"Open the door, you devious old loon! I know you've got Ronnie with you!"

Of course, the voice belonged to Grell and before the elder could respond, Grell shouted again. Not wanting his neighbors to raise a fuss, the mortician gently scooted Ron out of his lap and answered the door. "Good evening, Miss Sutcliff," he said with a smile. "Won't you-"

"Don't you 'good evening' me, you bastard! Why did you take Ronnie and why the hell did you go with him?" Grell hissed and pointed an accusing finger at the blond. "And why the bloody hell aren't you wearing any pants?"

Ronald looked down, blushing deeply as he tugged the oversized shirt down, "If you'll remember I wasn't in pants when I left either. And there is no reason to keep wearing that skirt!" he sighed and stood up, "Cassius helped stitch up my side where Tabias stabbed me with that scythe."

"Yeah, I know because I had to go back down there and get the damn thing," Grell hissed. "You left me to clean everything up with those humans, you little-!"

"Actually, that was my doing, Miss Sutcliff. I decided he needed medical attention quickly," Cassius said as he closed the door and moved into the shop.

"No, you two wanted to sneak off, didn't you?" Grell growled. "What the hell are you thinking, Ron? Being with a man like him!"

"Senpai…" Ronald looked down, then back up, "It's not like you have never broken reaper laws." He challenged, "You're just mad he cut your face."

"As if that isn't a good reason?" Grell scoffed. "Now I know where you were that night you didn't come back. Geez Ron, this guy is crazy!"

"Miss Sutcliff, I assure you, I have nothing but the best intentions," Cassius offered.

"I know perfectly well that he's crazy, Grell!" Ronald said, crossing his arms, "But he saved me…in more way that one and there's so much more to him than his being a crazy old geezer."

"Yeah, like him murdering a ship full of humans," Grell scoffed. "The Dispatch has been looking for you, you wily old bugger. You ought to be executed for what you've done!"

"It's already been tried," Cassius chuckled.

"Senpai…please…" Ronald walked over to his senior and took his hands, looking up at him with wide eyes, making himself look innocently childish. It was a trick he rarely used, but it was usually effective, "I love him."

Grell was about to snap at Ron again, but the wide eyed look made him blink in surprise and he looked between Ron and the undertaker. "...You do?"

He nodded, "I do." He looked back at his lover, "Why else would I keep him a secret from you and the rest of dispatch?"

"Because he's a criminal," Grell sneered. "Why do you love him? Hmm?" Does he treat you nice? What if it's all a trick?"

"If it was a trick he wouldn't have been investigating Tabias." He said, crossing his arms, "I didn't tell him where I would be investigating with you. Only that I was going to be gone for a wile. He was there at that school to try and find out the truth for me."

"Feh! So he says! He could just be trying to interfere with the Dispatch," Grell grumbled.

"Believe what you like, Miss Sutcliff. There is nothing I can do to convince you otherwise. All that I ask you is to not jeopardize Ron's happiness," Cassius said softly.

"Please, senpai?" Ronald pleaded, letting his eyes grow big and pleading once more, looking up at Grell and considering to offer to take all of Grell's overtime for the next month.

Grell looked at Ron skeptically for a moment.

"Does he really make you happy?"

"Yes." He nodded, "He does."

Grell glared between the two of them. "Fine! But if you ever come to regret it, you won't get any sympathy from me," Grell growled as he stomped back towards the door. "And both of you bloody well owe me for abandoning me like that!"

"Thank you, Senpai." Ronald said, watching him walk to the door.

"It isn't for free, Knox," Grell said with a devious smirk. "I just don't know what I want from you yet. But if I ask for something, you'd better not tell me 'no."

Ronald nodded, backing up to stand next to his lover, leaning against him.

"And if there is anything I can do, Miss Sutcliff..." Cassius said with a congenial smile.

"If you betray him I swear I will make you wish you'd chosen the easy way out," Grell sneered at the elder, then blew a kiss to Ron and sashayed out, shutting the door behind him daintily.

"…Only he can make a threat so elegantly…" Ronald muttered before looking up at Cassius, "But that went well, I think."

"Not as smoothly as I had hoped, but it could have gone much worse," the elder said with a nod. "And what was with that wide-eyed innocent look?" he asked with a grin.

Ronald blushed, "…I…it usually works in getting me what I want, but I don't use it much anymore…"

"Oh? And just who have you used it on other than Miss Sutcliff, hmm? You never used it on me."

"My mother mostly." He shrugged.

"Ah, well I can see why it is hard to resist. You did look terribly cute when you did it," Cassius chuckled.

"That's why I don't normally do it. I'm 'cute' enough without it. Hell, I can pull off being a school girl. That's too cute."

"Or perhaps you're just naturally irresistible," the mortician chuckled as he leaned down and kissed Ron's forehead.

"I like that better than 'cute'." He grinned.

"Well, you must come to terms with the fact that you're both, then," Cassius chuckled as he tapped the blond's nose.


	10. Persistance of Evil

**In the Arms of a Criminal **

**Chapter 10.**

After submitting his report on the investigation; Ronald was granted a few days to heal from his injury. And then for a few weeks after he returned, he was given solely office work. He wasn't complaining as his side that had been stabbed, though it had healed over and the stitches removed, was still painful if he moved in certain ways.

He had been surprised when he hadn't received extra paperwork for the reaping of a soul not on the to-die list. Even if Tabias had been killed under the charge of being a demon, and he had been killed with Cassius' scythe, he was still human and paperwork should have been issued for the situation. He had asked Grell about it and the redhead hadn't received it either, though he wasn't going to complain.

Also, no one had said anything about Cassius' scythe being used to reap Tabias' soul. Ronald had kept an ear out for any mentions of Undertaker, but hadn't heard a thing. It was unusual, but it meant that Cassius was safe for the time-being.

But finally, he walked into work and found he had been assigned a single collection at the end of the day.

The young reaper walked down the dark cobblestone streets and leapt with minimal pain in his side to a window on the second floor of a bakery, pushing the window open before slipping in and finding the body of the elderly woman he had to reap, laying deathly still in her bed. Summoning his Scythe, he turned it on to set her Cinematic records free.

But nothing came.

Ronald's eyes widened as he withdrew his heavy scythe. Had a demon gotten the soul? He wasn't late, was he? He slid his sleeve up his wrist slightly to expose his watch, double-checking the time before holding it up to his ear to listen for the quiet ticking of the second hand being moved by the tiny gears inside.

"...tick tock tick tock little Ronnie..." came a low and sinister voice directly from behind the reaper as he checked his watch, "Your time is soon going to be up..." it said lowly as an arm slid around his waist and another was suddenly gripping his hair.

Startled, the young blond gasped, turning to slip out of the arm holding him, only to feel fingers round tightly in his hair. His hand shot out, reaching for the handle of his scythe.

The intruder violently yanked Ron back away from his scythe and shoved him face first against the nearest wall. A body pressed firmly against him, the arm around his waist moving lightning fast to grab his wrist and wrench his arm behind his back.

"Tsk, Tsk," the voice purred. "Is that any way to treat an old friend?" he purred and nipped the blond's ear.

"Ghn!" It took Ronald a moment to collect himself from being slammed into the wall. The claw gripping his wrist was unmistakable. Whoever this man was, he was a demon, probably one that stole the soul of the woman. But as to why he hadn't sensed the demon, he didn't know. They were in an enclosed room. The smell should have been apparent in the air.

"I don't make friends with demons!" he gasped, turning his head and looking out the corner of his eye. His askew glasses lifted enough where he could only see the blurred figure of the demon.

"Mnnn, no. I can't imagine you would. I wasn't always a demon, but you and your new boyfriend made it possible," he chuckled lowly as he jerked Ron's arm viciously until he heard a painful pop form dislocating the young reaper's shoulder. "I wanted to show you my gratitude."

"Ahh!" Ronald's free hand flew up to grip his shoulder, "Ta-Tabias?" he panted, his eyes twitching into a squint against the pain.

"Yes, my dearest Ronald," he hissed into the reaper's ear, his claws tightening and digging into Ron's skin. "Would you like to witness exactly what it is you and...what was his name...Cassius? Have created?"

With a growl, the demon shoved Ron against the wall harder and raked his claws down his back, shredding his jacket and shirt and slicing into his skin.

Ronald cried out again, his knees trembling. "St-stop it! So you're…a d-demon now…is-isn't that what you wanted?"

"Oh, yes, Ronald, it is," the demon hissed into his ear. "But I was never quite done with you..." he growled and ripped open Ron's pants and pressed against him from behind.

Ronald's eyes widened, "But I'm done with you!" he hissed, kicking back and digging the heel of his white oxfords into the demon's knee.

The demon grunted in pain and slammed Ron's face against the wall in retaliation.

"You always were reluctant," Tabias growled as he wrenched the young reaper away from the wall threw him to the ground then pounced on him, pinning him to the floor and wedging himself between his thighs and pinning his arms above his head. "Such a little prude! But now...Now since we are so different from what we once were, I can just _take_ what I want."

Ronald's eyes widened and he squirmed under the demon, "G'off me!" he twisted, trying to break Tabias' grip on his wrists, causing a stitch of pain in his side from his scar, "Ghn!" His gaze flickered over to his scythe, tauntingly just out of his reach in the small room.

"Struggle more, Ronnie," Tabias purred as he rolled his hips and pressed his throbbing member against Ron's thigh. "You know how much that arouses me?"

The demon snarled and squeezed Ron's wrists hard until he heard a sickening crack.

"Gah! S-stop!" Ronald cried out, desperately twisting and kicking to loosen the demon's grip, "Don't do this—ehh! T-Tabias, please stop!"

"...No," the demon chuckled darkly, greatly enjoying the other's anger and growing fear. It was intoxicating and he very much wanted to make the reaper scream. He roughly dragged Ron's wrists together to hold them in one hand, digging his claws in and piercing the skin. With the other hand, he grabbed up under one of the blond's thighs, digging in his claws again as he hiked the limb up and tore away the remaining cloth. He sneered hatefully down at the young reaper as he quickly positioned himself and thrust in hard and fast, growling and purring at the roughness and resistance he met. The shinigami's body was tight...painful...and he practically drooled as he drew back and slammed in again.

Ronald's voice screamed out in pain, tears springing to his eyes instantly. His body arched and his heels dug into the creaky wooden boards under him as he tried to run away. Each painful thrust into his virgin body drawing a louder cry from his lips until his voice cracked. "S-Sto—AHH!"

"Mnnn-AHAHAHHAAA!" Tabias cackled madly as he continued to pound into Ron, chuckling darkly and grunting in pleasure as he rammed himself as hard and fast into the screaming reaper. He growled softly when he felt the warmth of blood upon his member, making things slicker with each powerful thrust.

The blond trembled, his body growing weaker as if his energy was being sucked out of him. His rough voice fading to a whimper as his mind seemed to go numb, even as the sharp bolts of pain shot through his body over and over. This wasn't supposed to happen, Tabias was supposed to be dead…he was supposed to be with Cassius.

The demon took immense pleasure in causing the young reaper so much pain. Every whimper, every wince filled him with delight. He raked his claws over Ron's skin and sank teeth into his neck to drink his blood along with his pain and fear. He pounded away into the suffering young man until he was finally sated and he came with a snarl of completion. He licked his lips, humming to himself in satisfaction, pulled out and tossed Ron to the side unceremoniously.

"Hmm, I always thought you'd be better, Ronnie," he purred arrogantly. "But I guess I couldn't expect much from a prissy little virgin."

The reaper winced and gave a small whimper, curling up around himself; tears streaming down his face and mixing with blood. His mind was still numb, but his body was all too aware of every bleeding rip and gash in his skin, the throbbing bite-mark, his torn entrance. Soiled, dirty, bleeding, and filled with the seed of his ex, his rapist…a demon.

"Mmmmn, thanks for the fuck, Ronnie," the demon purred sarcastically as he leaned in and licked over the shell of the reaper's ear. "Eri così dolce..."

Tabias traced his claws over Ron's torn skin and growled softly, tempted to do it all over again, but he suddenly stood up, his attention turned to the door. "I'd love to do it again, but it seems you have some friends sniffing around...Until next time..." he chuckled darkly and disappeared into the shadows just as there was the sound of feet scuffling in the shop below.

Ronald flinched; 'next time' he wasn't done…he'd be back… whimpering, the blond squeezed his eyes closed, his body quaking noticeably as a sob shook from him.

"Oi! Ron! Where the hell are ya? You're an hour late, you— Why the hell does it reek of demon in here?" came Eric's familiar voice coming up the stairway and his footsteps suddenly sped up, drawing nearer. The door burst open and Eric stepped through, his scythe at the ready as he entered the room. His eyes darted around the room quickly and he gasped when he saw Ron broken and bleeding on the floor.

"Hel's frigid tit, Ron! What the bloody hell happened!?" he cried as he rushed to the blond's side and drew him into his arms.

Ronald flinched at the touch, whimpering again. Deep within his mind he knew it was Eric; his best friend, someone he could trust, but his body reacted on its own, not knowing if the touch was another attack or not.

"Who did this to you?" Eric asked softly. It was obvious what had happened to his friend just by seeing the state of his clothing...or what was left of it...the scratches, a bite mark, the blood...the stench of demon. But why the hell would a demon bother doing this? Eric shook his head and shrugged out of his jacket, carefully putting it over Ron's exposed and wounded body before scooping the smaller reaper up into his arms.

"C'mon, Ron. We gotta get you seen by a doc," he said softly. "Yer safe. I won't let anyone hurt ya."

Ronald shook his head, hiding his face in his friend's chest, "…He'll come back…" he mumbled in a weak, rough voice that cracked, "He…he always comes back for me…he said he'd come back…"

"Who?" Eric asked with obvious concern as he rushed back to the Dispatch. Who the hell had shaken up Ron so badly?

Eric's only answer was a small whimper;"…Don't let him come back…"

"Alright," Eric said softly as he carried his friend to the infirmary. He was incredibly worried. Ron was never _ever_ this shaken up, but then again, he'd never been attacked this way...as far as Eric knew anyway. He almost reluctantly handed Ron over to the doctor, feeling extremely protective of his buddy, but he couldn't fight what he didn't know and Ron needed medical treatment right away…later, he'd need someone strong to lean on.

After several hours of waiting in the lobby, Eric was finally allowed to see Ron again and he took a seat at the blond's bedside. "The docs say they want ya to stay here overnight. Want me to go get anything for ya from your place?" Eric asked softly.

Ronald shook his head, staring down at his twitching fingers folded in his lap. He swallowed and took a shaky breath. He had been examined, his wounds cleaned and dressed, blood tests run, bathed, and medicated for any traces of toxins that would harm him later, or even start to change him. But still he felt dirty. His entire body soiled by that demon, his first time stolen before he could share it with Cassius.

Cassius…

The blond gave into another sob as his thoughts were turned to his secret lover. He wasn't good enough for him anymore. He wasn't the same as when Cassius had fallen for him…He wouldn't want this filthy, used, whimpering weakling he had been turned into. He'd be left alone. He was sure of it.

Fresh tears pooled from his eyes once more, running down his cheeks.

Eric wasn't quite sure what to do to comfort Ron, but he didn't have much time to think on it when there was a soft knock on the door. Eric patted Ron on the shoulder softly and went to answer the door only to see William and right on his heels was Grell. Eric glanced behind him and stepped out into the hallway to speak with the supervisor and the redhead.

"I see ya got my message," Eric said softly, his voice a bit rough. "Why's Grell here?"

"Yes, thank you for informing me," William said with a nod. "Grell was with me when I received your message and insisted on coming along. I've spoken to the doctors and they have told me of his condition...does he know what happened? Or who the culprit is?"

"He's not talking much...All he told me was 'he'll come back, he always comes back'. He knows who it was, but he's not sayin'," Eric said with a sad shake of his head.

"Bloody hell, both of you are useless," Grell growled and shoved Eric to the side. "You two stay out here, I'm going to talk to him."

Eric and Will stayed outside, neither of them really knowing what to do in the situation, and Grell entered the room, closing the door behind him quietly before approaching Ron and sitting on the bed next to him, pulling the blond into a protective embrace.

"Oh, Ronnie," Grell said softly. "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

He stroked the young reaper's hair and held him for a while. He knew what he wanted to ask, but he was very reluctant to do so...still, regardless of his personal feelings, he needed to focus on what Ron wanted and needed.

"Do you want me to get Cassius for you?" Grell finally asked.

Ronald bit his lip, crying silently into Grell's shoulder, wondering why the redhead was asking about getting Cassius. Though, Cassius would find out sooner or later…but he'd leave him, he was sure of it. And yet…he found that he gave a small nod, his finger's curling around Grell's sleeve. Even if he'd be rejected, he wanted Cassius…he wanted to be held one last time by someone he loved, that loved him back…before that was gone too.

His mind wasn't thinking reasonably, but it only seemed logical to him that Cassius, once he knew the truth, wouldn't love him anymore. He'd be disgusted.

Grell nodded softly at Ron's answer...Honestly, even if he had said 'no', the redhead would have taken it upon himself to inform the old man. It was only right that he knew, not because of what happened, but because he would be the support Ron needed. He placed a gentle kiss on top of Ron's head.

"Okay, darling. I'll go get him for you and keep the others away, alright?"

Again, the blond nodded, loosening his grip on the older reaper's red jacket that hooked around his elbows. He choked down another sob and sniffed, pulling back to meekly look up at Grell.

"Alright, darling. I promise I'll bring him," he said softly and stoked fingers through his hair. "Do you want Eric to stay with you till I bring him?"

Again, Ronald simply nodded, not wanting to be left alone. Tabias had been in the shadows. He had simply appeared…he could have followed them into the reaper realm and was just waiting.

Grell nodded and kissed the top of Ron's head again as he stood. He retrieved Eric and instructed him to stay at Ron's side, but he told William to just go back home. There was some resistance, but Grell eventually got his way before he left the hospital to fetch the mortician. He was still a bit reluctant to do it, but he knew Ron needed the man.

It did not take him long to reach the shop and once there, he simply waltzed right in. He was very no nonsense about it, telling him straight out what had happened with what little information he had. Of course, the mortician was floored and was already heading for the door without pause. Grell growled and grabbed him by the arm before he could leave.

"You will disguise yourself, old timer, or you're not going," the redhead hissed.

"There is no time for that," Undertaker snapped, quite uncharacteristically angry.

"If you don't, you'll be causing him even more stress and that is the last thing he needs right now," Grell countered. "I will do everything in my power to make sure you get to him without interference, but you have to cooperate."

The mortician sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are correct in that," he said apologetically. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"Shut up and change," Grell said with narrowed eyes. At that, the elder dashed off and came back soon enough wearing the disguise he'd donned while at the school. Without wasting any more time, they left the shop and arrived at the hospital. Grell went ahead and coaxed Eric out of the room, convincing him that Ron would be looked after until the next day and the blond agreed to go. Once Eric was gone, Grell fetched Cassius and allowed him in while he stood outside in the hall.

The elder reaper dashed over to Ron's side and pulled him into his arms without hesitation.

"C-Cas…" Ronald gripped the disguised reaper's suit jacket with tight firsts, pulling him as close as he could with shaking hands and sobbing openly against his chest, "D-don't leave…."

Cassius gently pet Ron's hair as he continued to hold him tight, his heart breaking at the desperation and sorrow in his young love's voice.

"I am not going anywhere, my dear," he said softly, his voice rough both from anger and tears he refused to shed. Ron needed stability and security. No matter how upset he was himself, Ron was even more so...Cassius was deeply saddened that something so terrible had happened to him.

"He came back…" he said in a rough whisper, muffled into the older's shoulder, "He didn't die…he just…he's a demon and came back…he said he'd be back…"

"What?" Cassius asked softly, not quite understanding and also not liking where his mind was going if Ron meant— No. No he couldn't be...

"T-Tabias…" he whimpered, "He'll come back…" The blond took a shaky breath and looked tearfully up at the elder, "Don't leave me…"

"But he—I—" For the first time in a very long time, he was at a loss for words. How could he be alive? Cassius had reaped the man...But Ron would not lie. There was no reason for him to...So, how had Tabias survived? It had been a demon attack...so there was a slim chance he'd been reborn, but it had not been very long at all. Then again, they had been in the center of a summoning circle so perhaps that had something to do with it...and it had been rather odd that no one had come searching for Cassius after reaping a human soul. It was all so confusing...and none of it explained why Ron kept begging Cassius not to leave. Perhaps he was just afraid of being alone. That was an understandable fear considering the circumstances.

"I've told you, my dear, I have no intention of going anywhere," he said softly as he stroked the blond's hair. "Even if someone tried to pry me away from your side, they could not move me for the world."

"…You…still want me?" he whispered hoarsely after a long, tearful pause. His distraught mind genuinely surprised by the thought of the man wanting to keep a boyfriend who had been soiled; forced into an unfaithful act…someone as weak as he turned out to be…

Cassius blinked at the question his young lover posed, both shocked and saddened by it. "Of course I still want you. I want you more than anything in existence, my dear," he said softly and sincerely as he squeezed the young man tighter. "Do not ever think I would not. I love you truly and deeply and nothing can ever take that love away from you."

"I don't deserve you anymore!" he sobbed, "H-he ruined me…th-they cleaned me but…I-I can still _feel_ him…I c-couldn't stop him…he wouldn't stop…" he cried, becoming more and more emotional with each word.

"Ron. Ron, shhh," Cassius said softly as he continued to hold his young lover tight. "You have every right to be upset, but do not let him do this to you. He may have done one of the most vile things in existence to your body, but he has not ruined you. Your heart, soul, and body are all still yours and all are still very beautiful, my dear. And he is not here to hurt you anymore. You are not pitiful, you are not weak. You were attacked, Ron. You hold no blame."

Ronald shook and tightened his hold on his lover, sobbing into his chest. Eventually, his tears dried, and sobs faded into a small hiccup, letting himself relax in Cassius' arms and closing his eyes as he rested against him, not enough to fall asleep completely, but close. Being comforted by the familiar scent of his lover, and the feel of his strong arms around him.

Cassius fought away the despair he himself was feeling. He hated being so useless, and he could not help but feel that he had failed and failed miserably in protecting his beloved. It was true that he was unhappy about Ron's virginity having been taken so violently, but he was more concerned about the ramifications. He would not allow Ron to remain in depression and despair...He was, of course, due some. It was a natural part of grieving, after all, but he would not let this take hold of his life. Doing so would simply empower his attacker...and Cassius was going to do horrible, awful things to that creature when he tracked him down. Once Ron was stable, he was going hunting and it would not be pretty.

For the time being, however, he was going to stay at the young blond's side for as long as he needed him. "My dearest..." he said softly, noticing that he was growing more calm, though it was only from exhaustion, "I am so sorry this happened to you. I will do everything in my power to make it right again."

"…Just…stay, Cas…" he murmured, tiredly, "I don'…wanna be alone…"

The elder reaper merely nodded and continued to hold Ron tight, nuzzling his hair softly.

Outside, Alan came hurrying down the corridor, slowing to a stop outside the door Grell was guarding, "…Is the doctor in there with him?"

Grell stood at attention when Alan approached.

"Yes," Grell said quickly, not wanting the two to be disturbed. "And he needs to be examined in private. He can't have any visitors until tomorrow."

Of course, the shifting of his eyes and his rushed excuse seemed a bit suspicious, but he honestly hadn't expected anyone else to come looking for Ron so soon.

The brown-haired reaper frowned, studying Grell's face, "…You're lying."

"No..." Grell replied. "Why? What is it you need? I can give Ronnie a message later if you want."

"I'm here to support and comfort him. I can understand keeping the hoards of girls he had wooed over the years away, but he needs his friends right now. And since Eric is horrible at comforting people, I thought I'd come by…what are you trying to hide. You should know better than to lie to me. I've known you too long."

"I'm giving Ron some space. He's had people asking him questions and bothering him all day," Grell said with a huff as he crossed his arms.

"Eric said it had just been you, the doctors attending him, and himself. That you wouldn't even let William talk to him. He shouldn't be left alone after such trauma. Even having someone to sit silently with him is better."

"But he isn't alone. He's fine where he is," Grell insisted.

"Then who's with him?" Alan folded his arms, "And why are you so intent on keeping me away?"

Grell groaned and rolled his eyes. "Ugh! Fine! He's with his boyfriend, okay?"

Alan blinked in surprise, "…When did Ronald get a boyfriend? …When did he become interested in men?"

Grell shrugged. "Beats me," he admitted. He honestly didn't know when they'd met or why really. The only reason he bothered going after Cassius was because he saw how much the man had cared when taking out that nasty Kingsly fellow. "I guess I could peek in and ask if he wants to see you."

"…Wile I'd like to meet this guy…I think if they are seeing each other then he has all the comfort he needs right now." Alan sighed, "Don't stay here too long. You have work in the morning."

"I'm staying all night," Grell said, shaking his head. "Ron and his man may be fine, but I'm not letting my guard down for a second. Not till that bastard that did this to Ronnie is in pieces."

Alan frowned, "The guy was a demon, right? He can't get in here. Unless a reaper guides him in, demons can't set foot in our realm. You know that…you broke the rule and let a demon in once, even, so I know you know it. Besides, you get cranky when you don't get your beauty sleep."

"Hey now, that was a special exception," Grell said haughtily. "And yes it was a demon, but, still, I don't want to risk it. Besides, I'll make sure those two aren't disturbed. The last thing I want is some prissy nurse or doctor getting all up in arms about Ron having a 'guest' all night."

"Right, keeping the doctor away from his patient. What if some serious damage was done to him physically and he needs the doctor to check in on him? Come on, I know you like to act like a big sister to your friends, but how about you come home with me? I live close by."

"Alan, I _was_ a doctor. If he needs help, I can certainly do the job," Grell said with a roll of his eyes. "I just can't leave them, though. I'd be up all night worrying anyway so I might as well stay here."

"You are too stubborn." Alan said, crossing his arms and turning away, "Don't complain if you are tired tomorrow."

"Believe me, darling, I know I'm stubborn," Grell grinned. "And you know I'll complain. It's just how I am. Now you get along home and comfort poor Eric. The poor dear was badly shaken up by all this, too."

"…Would you listen if William told you to get some sleep?"

"No," Grell scoffed. "I love the man, but I'd tell him to sod off, too."

"You're impossible. At least ask for a chair." He said, walking away.

"I will if I get really tired, darling," Grell called after him. "Tell Eric that Ronnie's in good hands~!"


	11. The Difference

**In the Arms of a Criminal **

**Chapter 11.**

Rain beat down on the hospital windows the next morning, the grey sky blocking the morning light. Ronald was still curled tightly against Cassius, sleeping fitfully.

Cassius hadn't slept all night. He stayed awake to make sure Ron did not stir and comforted him when he started shifting, obviously being subjected to bad dreams. He simply pet the blond's hair, nuzzling him softly and giving him as much opportunity to rest as possible...though solid rest did not seem possible.

Slowly, Ronald stirred, blinking in confusion for a moment, "…Cas...?" he looked up at his blurred lover.

Cassius smiled and gently stroked Ron's cheek as he blinked awake.

"I'm here, darling," he said softly, truly glad to have the young man at his side.

Ronald hugged himself tighter, "You didn't leave…"

"Of course I didn't, darling. I would never leave your side unless you told me to," he said softly.

"Good…" he whispered, "I was worried you'd be gone when I woke up…"

"Why would I leave, my dear?" Cassius asked, quite concerned. He thought they had covered this last night. He had said he would not leave Ron's side, and he hadn't. Not even for a moment...but Ronald was also still in a bad place mentally. He was probably still in shock and stressed to the brink... "What is the matter?" he asked softly as he turned the young reaper's face to his and held Ron's gaze.

"I…just…" tears glistened in his emerald eyes, "I don't know…I just…what if he comes back? What if you aren't here? If I'm alone again…I…I can't…Don't leave…not for a second…I'm scared."

"Ron," he said softly as he lifted the young reaper's chin. "I will at some point have to leave your side, but you will never be alone, I swear. Miss Sutcliff has been keeping watch all night and your friends are quite worried about you. Between all of us, there will always be someone to be at your side, but, darling, you must also be brave for yourself. What happened to you is terrible and horrifying, but do not allow this fear to take deeper root than it already has. You are much stronger than you think right now and you will overcome this."

"I'm sorry…" he lowered his gaze, "I can't help it…He's still out there…we couldn't even reap him and he came back!" he paused and hugged his lover, "…He might come after you too…"

Undertaker pulled Ron back into a tight embrace. "You must never apologize for this. Do you understand?" he said softly as he stroked Ron's hair. "Not for anything regarding this. Be strong for yourself, my dear. I will be here to catch you if you falter, and I swear I will protect you. If he does make another appearance before I hunt him down, then he will meet his end."

"I want it to be over…I don't want to be so scared…I want everyone to be safe…" he muttered against his chest, "Why can't he leave us alone?" He paused, trying to hold back his tears, "Cas…I don't want you to be alone either…He could attack you too…"

"And if he does, as I said, it will be the end of him. I do not fear him," Cassius said calmly. It was true. Kingsly did not frighten him in the least. He was a horrible corrupt creature and would likely bring about his own end...and in a way he already had. The moment he decided to do anything to Ron, his existence was forfeit. "I will make sure he hurts no one else ever again."

"But he could hurt you! He knows we are together, he…he talks…he could take advantage…" Ron muttered, He could make you doubt yourself…he could take you away."

"How could he make me doubt myself, my dear? What is it that you are truly afraid of?"

"…Loosing you…" he whispered, "You fixed me last time he broke me…he could take you so I stay broken this time…"

"Nothing can keep me away from you, my dear" he said as he stroked Ron's hair. "Nothing."

"You can't promise that…anything could happen." Ronald said, "You couldn't protect me because you didn't know. I didn't know…it just happened and he got what he wanted."

"And he get no more," he said lowly. "I can promise you that if something were to happen between us, it would not be his doing, my dear. I want nothing more than to love and comfort you for as long as you'll have me. Even death could not keep me from you."

"I don't want to risk it…" he said sadly, "Cas…can…when they let me leave here…can I stay with you?"

"I don't know when you will be permitted to leave, but, yes, you may stay with me. I would love to have you with me all the time," he said with a soft smile.

"Thank you, Cas." He hugged him tighter, hiding his face as the door slowly opened.

The doctor walked in, looking down at his clipboard; "How are you feeling this morning, Mister Kno—who are you?"

"Good morning, doctor. I'm Ron's cousin... We're close," Cassius said with a wide grin as he squeezed Ron tight and kissed his forehead. He giggled as he rolled out of the bed, extending a hand to shake the doctor's. "Cassius Moros."

"…Nice to meet you. I hope you aren't causing him any stress? He's in an understandably delicate mental state right now."

"No, I should think I'm not, right Ron?" he asked looking at his lover.

Ronald looked up at him and shook his head, tugging on his arm to get him to sit back down with him.

The doctor sighed, "Has he spoken at all?"

"Yes," Cassius said as he sat next to Ron. "We were speaking just before you came in."

"Will you speak with me, Mister Knox?"

Ronald shook his head.

"Huh. Well, I assure you, doctor, he was speaking to me before. He was curious as to when he might be discharged."

"Mister Slingby and Mister Sutcliff also said he'd talk to them. I'm inclined to think he only wishes to talk to those he is closest to. As to when; He could be released later today if he checks out physically."

"Well that's not all that surprising, I suppose. Are you needing to examine him, doctor?"

"Yes, there are a few things I need to check. Not much. Just another blood sample to ensure no demonic taint has infected him. Sometimes it's easier to find the next day."

"Good," Cassius said with a nod. "Ron, would you like me to stay with you while the doctor does as he needs?"

Ronald nodded, "Please don't leave…"

"Of course I won't," Cassius said, taking Ron's hand.

The Doctor sighed, but said nothing as he took Ronald's pulse before slowly inserting a needle to take a blood sample.

"There we are, my dear," he said softly, trying to be as comforting as possible. "We'll have you out of here soon enough," he said, leaning into kiss Ron's temple.

Ronald leaned into him, watching the doctor work.

"If you are staying here, then please do your best to keep him calm, Mister Moros."

"I have not yet upset him, doctor," Cassius said softly. "Nor do I have any intention of doing so."

"It's just a warning. If he gets too worked up, you'll have to leave."

"Then I will simply continue keeping him calm," he said as he stroked fingers through Ron's hair.

"…It'd be more upsetting if you made him leave me…" Ronald muttered.

"And I staunchly refuse to leave his side," Cassius said quite seriously.

"Then heed the warning." The doctor sighed, capping the vile of blood and leaving them.

Cassius raised an eyebrow at the doctor as he left and wondered why the man seemed to think the mortician was out to upset Ron. "Well he was a bit dour, wasn't he? Ah, well. Tell me darling, what can I do to make you more comfortable?" he asked, turning to his young lover.

"…Get back in bed?" he asked, reaching out for his glasses and slipping them on.

Cassius smiled warmly and moved closer to Ron, laying against the pillow with him and pulling the young reaper into his arms.

"Like this, my dear?"

He nodded, "Yes, like this."

Cassius stayed with Ronald the entire time he was stuck in the infirmary. He was practically glued to the boy's side as Ron never wanted him out of sight. His blood-work checked out and it was evening by the time they were permitted to leave. Alan had stopped by to bring Ron a fresh change of clothes, but he was the only other visitor that day. Cassius was glad to meet him and grateful for his foresight though the visit was kept short.

He was glad to let Ron stay and once they were settled in for the evening, he started on making a soothing, hearty meal for his loved one, knowing keeping up an atmosphere of comfort and safety was important above all else.

Ronald stood up and walked into the kitchen, watching the man cook, "Cas…Things…that demon said…they are all lies…right? He'd lie to make me weaker during the attack?"

"Anything that thing said should not be believed, my dear," Cassius said with a shake of his head. "What did he say?"

"He said…I mean, I know I wasn't trying to do anything other than escape, but…he said I wasn't good…I was a disappointment…" he raised his eyes, "And I don't want to disappoint you."

Cassius had been chopping up some vegetables to fry up and as he listened to Ron's words, there was a loud crack as he split the cutting board in two from a particularly hard chop.

"He said _what_?" the mortician said lowly. He set down the knife, closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he calmed himself. Once he had a hold on the anger that had suddenly flared up, he turned and went to Ron.

"My dear, there is nothing you could ever do to disappoint me," he said softly, holding his arms open to invite Ron into an embrace. "All I want is to love you. Allow me that, and I could never want anything more."

Ronald stepped in and hugged him, "Cas…" he hugged him tighter, "I…I don't want to spend another night feeling his touch…" he raised his eyes to meet with the ones beneath silver bangs, "I…want to feel yours."

Cassius had to pause and blink as he looked down at his young lover. It seemed far too soon...He could certainly sympathize with him as he'd wanted the very same thing when he'd been ravaged as a young reaper himself, but at the time he'd not had anyone to take away the hurt. He might have gotten over it much faster if he'd had a loving touch to soothe him...If he could give that to Ron and it was what he truly wanted, then Cassius couldn't deny him that.

He reached out to gently cup Ron's cheek. "Are you sure, darling?"

"Yes…" he nodded, "Please…I…I know it's not been long but…I just took a two hour bath and I still can feel his filthy hands all over me…It's not helping. I know you want me to be able to act normally again…but I can't when I can feel him. It's maddening…"

The elder merely nodded at Ron's explanation and brushed his thumb over his cheek.

"How about a compromise then, my dear? I will touch you and kiss you and indulge in your beautiful body to your heart's content and if at any time it becomes too much, we shall stop. I do not want you forcing yourself as it will not do you any good. But if my touch can ease your heart and take away your pain, then I am glad to be your medicine."

Ronald nodded, leaning into his lover's hand, "If it's too much…I'll ask you to stop." He promised. It wouldn't do if suddenly Cassius' touches reminded him of Tabias'. No, that's not what he wanted. He just needed Cassius' touch. To have the filth washed away by the man he loved.

"Let's get you fed, my dear," Cassius said, leaning in to place a soft kiss to Ron's lips. "Unless of course you're rather have me first?" he teased to help lighten the mood.

"How long until dinner is done?" he asked, looking over the half-chopped vegetables.

"Quite a while, my dear," he said, following Ron's gaze. "I've barely even begun preparations."

"I…I can wait." He muttered. As eager as he was, he was still nervous. He couldn't help but doubt himself after the things the demon had said.

Cassius nodded and kissed Ron's forehead gently before heading back over to the counter to resume preparing dinner.

"Would you perhaps like a glass of wine?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

"If…there is nothing stronger…" he muttered with a small nod of his head, knowing full well that the doctor had told him not to drink too much, as it could quickly meld with his emotions and become an addiction.

"I'm afraid that is all I have, my dear. I believe we finished off that last bottle of scotch some time ago," he said as he poured Ron a healthy glass. "But you'll not have too much. While wine is good for the heart, I do not want you getting dehydrated."

It was a lie. Cassius had many small secret stashes of various spirits hidden about his shop, but the young reaper did not know that and he was not about to let Ron try and put himself into a haze. A bit of wine would be good for him and would nicely compliment the meal he was making.

"I know when to stop drinking…usually…" Ronald said, taking the glass and sipping it, "But we should get some scotch to replace that empty bottle."

"I agree. We shall go shopping in the next few days," Cassius said with a nod. Soon enough, dinner was done, it being a simple fare of fried vegetables and chicken. The meal was pleasant with the mortician attempting to keep up natural conversation as they ate, and once they were done and the plates cleared, he put on a kettle for tea. He did not want to just jump into things. He simply did not work that way. He wanted Ron to be relaxed and comfortable and that called for some intense cuddling on the couch in front of the fire. He gleefully pulled Ron over with him as he settled on the couch and snuggled into him with a content sigh.

Ronald curled up with him, glad for the delay. No matter what he told himself; he was still nervous. He feared not being able to hold a candle to Cassius' past lovers. And the pain…even if he knew Cassius would be gentle, unlike his rapist; he couldn't help but think it'd be nearly as painful.

The elder couldn't help but reach out and run his hands over the exposed bits of Ron's skin: his hands and arms, a little of his neck. He leaned in and nuzzled the blond's neck just behind his ear. "Mmmmn, you smell divine," he said with a soft laugh as he laced his fingers with Ron's with one hand and toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck with the other. "You know, you have the softest hair I have ever touched?"

Ronald was unable to hold back a small twitch, but pressed himself closer to his lover. "It's probably only because of my bath earlier." He said with a small smile.

"No, I believe it is because you simply have a nice scent to you," Cassius said softly as he moves his fingers upward to caress through Ron's hair. "You know, that means you are precisely my type, my dear."

Ronald stretched out, nuzzling closer to Cassius, "Well, I'm sure the bath did help a little, anyway." he joked.

"Perhaps a tiny bit," he said as he placed a soft kiss to his young lover's neck and one hand moved to settle on Ron's chest. "But were you not meant for me, I'd not enjoy your scent nearly as much," he chuckled softly. "And that would be a shame."

"Plenty of people smell good, Cassius…" Ronald sighed, "Though…despite the nearly constant perfume of the chemicals you use for your mortal job…you do smell better than anyone else I've been close to."

"Ah, well, that's good, then, too. I would be quite saddened if I was not as attractive to you as you are to me," he chuckled softly and pressed soft kisses over Ron's jaw, his arms moving to wrap around the young reaper.

Ronald gave a small smile and relaxed more against his lover, yes; this was how it was supposed to be. Soft words, soft kisses, a warm embrace. Slowly, he tilted his head, capturing Cassius' lips with his own.

The elder hummed in appreciation at Ron's soft kiss and gently ran his hands over his young lover's sides. He trailed his lips over Ron's cheek, over his nose and eyes, his brow, and back to his lips again where he laughed softly for no apparent reason other than giddiness.

"I don't think you realize how incredibly happy you make me," he whispered over Ron's lips before cupping his cheek and slowly taking the kiss a little deeper.

"I'm glad I can make you happy…" Ronald breathed, running his fingers through his lover's long hair.

Cassius hummed softly and ran his tongue along the seam of Ron's lips, asking for permission, unwilling to take anything not given. There was a slight hesitation before Ron parted his lips and met Cassius' tongue with his own, giving the embrace they were trapped in a small squeeze.

The elder gently took the kiss deeper, bringing Ron's hand up to touch his scarred cheek, running it down his neck to his chest and placing his young lover's hand over his heart which was beating rapidly. "See what you do to me?" he whispered softly against Ron's lips. "I am entirely yours, my dear, and you have complete control of me."

Ronald blushed, "Cas…if we do go…all the way…it won't hurt, right?" he asked in a quiet voice, hinting at his insecurities.

The elder lifted Ron's chin to catch his gaze. "I cannot and will not promise you that it will be painless, my dear, but I can promise you from the depths of my heart and soul that it is not my intent to hurt you, nor will it ever be," he said softly and sincerely. "If it would put you more at ease, you may take me."

"No…I…I want to try to do this the way my first time was supposed to be…with you…with love, not fear."

"Alright then, darling," Cassius said with a soft smile as he moved to kiss Ron's forehead. He then gently scooped the blond up into his arms and carried him into the bedroom to set him upon the bed. It was far more comfortable than the sofa, and there was plenty of space for Ron to move in case he got skittish and wanted to get away. Cassius fully expected many more flinches, perhaps an attempt to flee, certainly tears...but no matter what happened, he would accept it all. Once he had Ron on the bed, he knelt in front of him and took his hands, guiding them to the buttons on Cassius' tunic as he in turn reached out to unbutton Ron's shirt.

Ronald bit his lower lip, taking his time pinching open the many buttons lining the undertaker's chest. He had been there before. They had undressed each other, kissed, and gone a bit further. This wasn't what he was unsure about, but he took his time, allowing his mind to ready itself for what was to come after the foreplay.

Cassius slowly and gently divested Ron of his clothes. He leaned in and kissed over the blond's collar bone, gently running his hands over his sides and back, conveying gentleness and patience.

The blond shivered, but a small, hushed moan escaped his lips as he pushed open the last button and slid the layers of clothing off Undertaker's shoulders, exposing his pale, scared chest and running his fingers over it, memorizing the feel of his lover's skin.

Cassius mirrored Ron's hands, laughing softly and sighing into his ear. "Touch me where you wish to be touched, my dear," he purred.

Ronald blushed, "What…if I want to touch you where you want to be touched?" he asked, shivering under the man's long fingernails.

"Then do so, darling," he laughed softly. "Anywhere you wish to touch me is where I want your touch."

Ronald's fingers trembled, but he slid them over the other's skin slowly, gasping and flinching once in a while as Cassius' fingers did as his did. But slowly, he grew use to the touch; his body's reaction to flinch away began to lesson until he was able to run his hands fully along his lover's body without the mirrored action on his own causing him to want to run away. With a little more bravery, he dipped his hands lower, hesitating slightly before venturing past the hips.

Cassius was greatly enjoying the soft, exploratory touches and purred in satisfaction with every movement to encourage Ron, to keep the mood light. "I don't think I've been this easily riled up since I was a teenaged mortal," he chuckled softly as Ron's hands wandered lower and he gasped.

Ronald's moves halted and he looked up at Cassius, trying to determine if the gasp was a good or bad reaction. Normally, he'd think it a good thing, but his own insecurities made him second-guess himself.

Cassius rested head forehead against Ron's. "Oh, darling, please don't stop..." he breathed.

"Cas…" Ronald withdrew his hands and wrapped his arms around him, hugging their bodies close as he pressed his lips to the other's, tears starting to form once more.

Cassius returned the kiss but drew back to cup his lover's cheek.

"My dear, whatever is the matter?"

Ronald shook his head, "I…I don't know, I want to…I want to forget him…I want to be with you completely…I'm just…nervous." He raised his gaze to make eye-contact, "I've never been so nervous about something I know I want before."

"It's fine to be nervous, my dear," Cassius assured him, kissing over his eyes. "Even without the present circumstances, a little nervousness is to be expected. Just remember that I love you," he said softly, putting his arms round the young man, his hands sliding down to run over his hips and lower back, barely dipping below the waistband of his pants.

Ronald squeezed his eyes shut, "Could…could you say it again?"

"What, darling? I love you?" Cassius said softly. "I love you," he said, nuzzling Ron's cheek. "Ti amo per sempre. Oggi,domani, per sempre..."

Ronald relaxed, the words of his lover soothing him, calming his nerves and insecurities. "I love you too, Cas." He hummed, leaning in for a gentle kiss.

The elder smiled against Ron's lips and held him tight. "Veramente?" he asked with a soft laugh.

"Sì, davvero." He smiled back, feeling much more sure of himself, he kissed his lover with a little more passion, his hands resuming their path down to Cassius' hips.

Cassius smiled even wider and mirrored Ron's movements once more, welcoming the kiss eagerly.

"I think…I'm ready for this now." He said softly.

"Good," Cassius said softly and sincerely as his hands boldly wandered below the waistband of Ron's pants and moved to slowly pull them off of him.

Ronald lifted his hips, allowing the rest of his clothes to be slipped off before hooking his own fingers in the band of Cassius' pants and pushing them from his hips.

The elder happily assisted Ron by wiggling out of his pants and moved to lay along his lover's side, lazily tracing his fingers over Ron's torso, down to his hips and thighs, and ever so lightly stroking over his shaft.

Ronald shivered, but didn't get the urge to pull away, quite the opposite, he found the urge to maintain the contact, leaning in and pressing light kisses to the man's collarbone before nipping at it lightly with his teeth.

"Mnnn," Cassius purred as he continued his light touches, palming solidly over Ron's shaft when the opportunity rose. He hummed in satisfaction and gently grasped Ron's hip, pulling him onto his side so they faced one another and caught the other's lips in a kiss as he hooked fingers beneath Ron's knee to hike his leg over Cassius' hip.

The blond gave a soft, hardly audible hum into his lover's lips, allowing his body to be moved, and after a moment, he tightened his leg around Cassius' hip, pressing them together and making his cheeks burn. _'He loves me.'_ he reminded himself, just in case he started to have doubts again.

Cassius gasped softly then hummed with pleasure as he drew Ron in for a slightly more passionate kiss, twining their tongues together as he gently rolled his hips, pressing their lengths together and grinding softly.

"Mm…" Ronald's arms snaked around Cassius' torso, tangling in his long silver hair. "I love you…' he whispered as their lips parted slightly to readjust against each other.

"And I you, my dear," he replied softly, his hands caressing down Ron's back to glide over his rear to touch and knead gently.

Ronald hummed again, relaxing even more into the touch. Those three words, 'I love you' really made all the difference for him. He felt more in control of both himself and the situation. He could feel the emotion behind each movement, and he was able to respond properly. A small moan with a roll of his hips, his teeth catching Cassius' lower lip and tugging almost playfully.

Undertaker's heart thrilled hearing and feeling Ron respond so positively. He couldn't help but smile as his hold on his young lover tightened, never ever wanting to let him go. He held him tight for a few moments before sliding one hand up beneath the pillows and pulling out the bottle of oil he'd stashed there, popped it open, and put a bit of oil over his fingers. One hand moved between them to gently grip their shafts together, the oil making things warm and slick. The other hand slowly moved back to caressing over Ron's rear, gripping and kneading gently, the tips of his fingers gently gliding along his cleft but not quite pressing further yet. He was testing his lover's comfort zone.

"Mm." The young reaper stiffened slightly, holding onto Cassius' shoulders with a firm grip. _'No, he loves me. This is Cassius, and he loves me.'_ he told himself, relaxing once more.

He'd been expecting a reaction from Ron and he only paused momentarily when the young man tensed up. However, not hearing any protest and feeling him relax again, Cassius became a little bolder. His fingers slid along Ron's cleft, moving to delicately circle and coat the bud of his young lover's entrance. He purred softly and captured Ron's lips again, mouthing the words 'I love you' over and over again as he picked up the pace slightly, pumping their shafts a little faster, a little more firmly.

Ronald's head began to buzz with pleasure. There was no doubt now. This was nothing like how it had been with Tabias. There was no comparison. He slid his hands up and brushed the bangs from Cassius' face, "Nnn…" he opened his eyes, gazing upon his lover's features, his fingers trailing along the scar on the man's cheek.

Cassius pressed his cheek into Ron's hand, turning his face to kiss his palm as he gently eased a finger into his lover's body. He was incredibly careful and kept up his rhythmic pumping of their shafts to counteract the small bit of pain this would surely cause.

"Nnh!" tears started to gather in the young reaper's eyes at the familiar feel of being stretched, though it was hardly comparable to the pain Tabias had caused. He was able to stay relaxed; pressing kisses along the man's neck.

The elder gently pumped the digit in and out of his lover, allowing him to relax at his own pace. He moaned softly with each kiss Ron gave and he rolled his hips gently to increase the friction between them. Soon enough, he was able to add a second finger and he very carefully continued to scissor and stretch him slowly.

"Nnn-Cas…" Ronald's cheeks were brightly flushed, his mind hazed with pleasure as he began to rock his hips eagerly, thoughts of his ex all but gone from his mind. It was just the two of them.

Feeling that they were both more than ready, Cassius laughed softly and rolled them so that Ron was perched atop him and straddling his hips. He gently brought him in for another kiss and positioned himself to slide into his lover.

"This is and always will be your decision, my love," he whispered against Ron's lips softly.

Ronald bit his lip and nodded, "I want to…I love you." He paused for a moment before pressing back against his length.

Cassius, again, gasped and groaned, lifting his hips slightly to gently push inside. He moved slowly, moaning softly as he sank in and held himself there, still and soaking in the glorious feeling of finally being one with his beloved. "Ron..." he moaned against his lover's lips as his hands moved over his sides to grips his hips.

The tears squeezed out of Ronald's eyes and rolled down his cheeks, but it wasn't painful. It hurt, yes, but it was mixed with so much more. Pleasure, meaning, emotion…love. He relaxed more, sinking onto his lover more, a slow, breathy gasp slipping from his lips.

"Mmmnnn," Cassius moaned and rolled his hips slightly, drawing a bit out before sliding back in slowly and gently. It made him shiver with pleasure and he leaned up to kiss Ron's tears away as he repeated the motion, starting a slow undulating rhythm.

"Ahh… Cassius…" Ron shivered, feeling all of his lover inside him, inch-by-inch. As he grew used to it, he began to move with his lover, matching his speed, and his head falling back, "Ahn…"

Cassius panted and groaned, shivering again as he thrust deep. The pads of his fingers pressed more into Ron's hips as he continued his slow, almost tortuous rhythm.

"I…Cassius…" Ronald moaned out, quietly, his blush darkening, "Please…more…" he breathed, rolling his hips a bit further.

Cassius' grip tightened on Ron's hip as he thrust up a little harder and a little faster, still being careful enough not to jostle him too hard. One hand kept on his hip to steady him while the other moved to grip his shaft once more and pump in time with his thrusts.

"Nyhnn!" Much to his surprise, Ronald found himself in full enjoyment of their lovemaking, letting out little moans and gasps as Cassius coaxed him closer to his limit, something that hadn't even begun to happen with the demon that had attacked him. "Cassius!" he threw his head back in a longer moan.

Highly encouraged by Ron's pleading and eager voice, Cassius released his hip to let the blond move as he desired, letting him set the pace. With his now free hand, he grinned and went to tug on that mischievous little curl of hair he knew would bring pleasure.

"Mnnn, Ron," he gasped as he indulged in long, hard thrusts, complimenting with strokes to his lover's twitching member. "You don't realize how beautiful you are..."

Ronald gasped out a squeak and trembled slightly, his pace of riding his lover's member growing shaky and a little faster.

Cassius moaned a little louder, hearing and feeling Ron's pleasure as his breathing moved to panting and he took his lover's lips once more. His body grew more tense with each rock of Ron's hips and he knew he would not be long.

"Mmm…Cas…" Ronald gasped into the kiss, "I—I'm…close…!" His movements became even more stiff as he quickened, bringing himself to the edge and crying out as his climax overtook him, hot white seed coating both of their abs.

Cassius could not hold back any longer as Ron's body pulsed and tightened around him. He moaned into his lover's mouth as his breath hitched, his back arched, and he too reached his peak and filled his lover with his seed with a stifled cry. He gave a few more shallow thrusts to ease them in coming down, but he could not stop running his hands over Ron's skin and kissing him softly, lazily, gratefully as he waited for their hearts to calm.

Panting, Ronald collapsed against his lover, breathing in his scent, "I love you…" he repeated again, having lost count as to how many times those words had been said that evening.

"And I love you," the elder whispered happily as he kissed Ron's temple. "With every fiber of my being, I love you," he said, wrapping arms about him.

Ronald snuggled into his lover, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep with a content smile.

Cassius was pleased that Ronald seemed to have found some measure of peace with him. He'd certainly found a great amount of peace within Ron, and not just for the lovemaking. The desire he displayed, the bravery, and most importantly, all of the trust he had placed in the elder made his heart swell with even more love for the young reaper. There was no doubt in his mind that Ronald loved him, to not only face his fear but push past it was simply amazing. He happily held the blond to him until he drifted off and the mortician contented himself with listening to Ron's breathing and heartbeat. When he was in deep enough sleep, Cassius very carefully climbed out of bed and went to retrieve a washcloth to clean them both up.

Ron was still out cold when he returned and he gazed lovingly on his sleeping form. As he gently wiped away the sweat and evidence of their lovemaking, he couldn't help but smile knowing how much of a privilege it was to have this young man in his life. His only regret was that he'd not been able to protect him, to spare him the horror of the attack. He well knew that though Ron would act as if he were fine, inside he would still be a mess for a long time. Cassius could only help ease the pain and encourage him to move on over time, to continue to love him unconditionally, but he could never truly fully erase what had been done. Only Ron could. Still, he was beside himself with happiness as he watched Ron sleep and soon found himself, laying out along his lover's side and falling into a doze himself.


	12. Sigils of Protection

**In the Arms of a Criminal **

**Chapter 12.**

Ronald was standing in the shadows of a dark street. At least, it seemed like a street. His bare feet could feel cold, wet cobblestone beneath them. He had no memory of getting there, and he paused to wonder why he was naked. Suddenly, a hot breath feathered down his neck, and the feel of claws scraped over his belly.

He jumped and spun around, staring into a pair of glowing red eyes.

"My, my, you've become quite the little whore, now haven't you?" Tabias' voice teased, "One little taste and you go looking for more."

"No…"

"Oh, I think so. Admit it. You _liked_ what I did to you. You want _more_ of it, you filthy little harlot."

"I'm not!" Ronald gasped, watching the eyes spin around him, disorienting him.

"You ran into the bed of another man the very next night you had spent with me."

"He-he's my lover! He loves me!"

"Does he? Or is he just using you because you are easy?"

"_NO_!" Ronald sat up in a cold sweat, breaking free of his dream and realizing he was safe, warm, and in bed with Cassius.

Cassius quite suddenly found himself snorting awake when there was a sudden jostle to the bed and out of habit, his scythe was suddenly in his hand hanging off the side of the bed at the ready. He blinked a couple of times when he realized they were not being attacked and looked at Ron with concern as he dismissed his weapon just as quickly. "Darling?" he asked softly, "What is the matter?"

Ronald panted and squeezed his eyes shut, "He was there…" he moved and hugged himself to Cassius, "…In my dream…he was there."

Cassius put arms around Ron to calm him. Nightmares were to be expected.

"Sadly, my dear, he may be in your dreams for a long time," he said softly. "But he cannot hurt you. I will not let him."

"He said things…he's trying to plant lies in my mind…"

"And you must not listen, my dear,' Cassius said softly as he kissed Ron's temple. "How can I ease your troubled heart, hmm?"

"Just…stay with me." he muttered into his chest. "Hold me…"

"Oh, my dear, you needn't ask me to do that," Cassius said warmly as he held Ron to him tight. "If I am close to you for any length of time, you will inevitably wind up in my arms. Ti amo..."

"I…I know, I just wanted you to hold me faster." He muttered before falling silent a moment, simply laying in his lover's arms.

"How about I never let you go, then?" Cassius asked with a fond smile.

"…What if it wasn't a dream image? What if…he was literally in my dream?"

Ron's query made his smile falter a bit. "It is not out of the realm of possibility. If you are afraid that might be the case, there are precautions we can take with sigils and the like."

"Can we? I never want to see him again…and I want to know for sure if he's haunting my dreams, that he isn't real."

The elder nodded. "I will do anything to bring you comfort, my dear," he said softly and he stroked Ron's hair.

"Thank you….I'm sorry to be so needy…"

"You are not at all needy, my dear," he replied softly as he scooped Ron up into his arms. "Come, we've a bit of research to do to keep those nasty dreams away."

He carried Ron into the kitchen and set him down while a set a kettle on the stove. As he waited for the water to boil, he fetched a few books and started leafing through them, searching for the sigils and wards he thought might help.

"Can I help with anything, Cas?" Ronald asked.

"Well, yes, my dear, it is actually quite essential that you help," he said, walking over to Ron with the open book in his hands. "I was simply looking up what we might need, but it is up to you to actually draw the sigils and recite the protection spells," he said, pointing out the devil trap and protection sigils. "I could do them for you, but they will be much more effective if you imbue them with the depth of your need and desire for them to work. See, you will retrace them on these papers here," he said, sliding over some parchment. "And you shall carry them with you wherever you go."

Ronald nodded, "Why don't we have these kind of things for work?" he asked, "Seems they would be useful…"

"A change of times, my dear," Cassius said with a shrug. "The use of arcane protection methods went out of fashion with the rising popularity of science. These sigils do not always work with newer demons as they simply do not believe they will, but in this case I think they shall work. The demon we are dealing with was once human who put heavy faith in such magics, and as a demon he will likely still have that fundamental belief. As such, he will likely be susceptible."

"I see…" he looked at the sigils in the book, "So…these ones?" he asked, picking up a pen, "Do I need to do anything special when I draw these?"

"Be as exact as possible, my dear, but other than that, no," he said as he went to fetch them their tea.

Ronald nodded and pressed the pen to the paper, carefully drawing the sigil as best he could.

Cassius stuck close to Ron's side, pointing out to him where small corrections could and should be made. Once satisfied that he was taken care of, the mortician went about to drawing out a few of his own and took to placing them over thresholds of his home: the doors, the windows, the fireplace, even the stove as it's vent led to the outside.

"Thank you." Ronald said when they were finished with making sigils. He walked up behind his lover, hugging him, "I feel safer now."

"Good, darling," Cassius said, running his hands over his lovers'. "I am going to do everything in my power to ensure you always feel safe."

Ronald propped himself up on his toes and rested his chin on Cassius' shoulder, "Simply being with you makes me feel safe. Even if he shows up again…if you are there…I'll not be alone."

"As if I wouldn't jump at the chance!" Cassius smiled back. "You know, you have the sweetest sleeping face? And you drool sometimes..." he teased.

"So? You drool all the time!" he teased back, "Don't even have to be sleeping for it!"

"And don't you find it absolutely charming?" he asked, leaning in to kiss Ron's nose.

"If by 'charming' you mean 'perverted', then yes." He teased, sliding a hand down to squeeze his lover's pale cheek.

"You are correct in that, but usually, my drooling is caused by laughter," he chuckled.

"I have noticed you drool less when in a more serious mood." Ronald nodded, sliding back into bed.

"Well, you would be correct in that, but I can be serious for only so long," he grinned and settled into bed with Ron, wrapping his arms around him.

"I like that about you." Ronald smiled, "It's hard to dwell on what happened to me with you around."

"I'm certainly glad to hear I can raise your spirits, my dear," he said as he spooned Ron and nuzzled his neck and ear. "If my love and attention can heal you, you may have it always...Actually, there are no stipulations. I just want to love you. Is that selfish of me?" he asked, though he was grinning and kissing over the shell of Ron's ear.

"No, but it makes you greedy…and I think love makes one so. It's like Greed is a side-effect. The more I fall in love with you, the more I want you all to myself."

"And while it is true that I want you all for myself, my dear, I cannot also help but want the world to see how beautiful you are. Well, at least those who would appreciate such beauty. You truly are a rare find, Ronald."

"They can look, but not touch, if you want to show me off. Only you get to touch…especially now."

"I'd never let another soul touch you that was not welcome," Cassius said as he nuzzled Ron's neck. "I merely wished to say that while I aim to keep you only for mine, I'll not keep you in a cage. You are far too sociable for that."

"I am. But I think I'll not be going out to the pub as often…not alone at least. I'd rather come back to you instead."

"We can go together, you know," Cassius said, tapping Ron's nose. "I would not want to deprive your friends of your presence, my dear. I'm sure you brighten their lives just as much as you brighten mine."

Ronald chuckled softly, "I meant on days when Eric-senpai has overtime or plans with Alan…those days I normally go alone to the pub after work. But if you ever wish to join me, I'll never turn down such an evening."

"I think it's a fine plan. But the ladies will be heartbroken seeing a pervy old man like me with his arm about you," Cassius teased.

"It's not as if they ever got more than a dance and a drink or two from me." he shrugged, "They have plenty of guys that'll give them more than that."

"Oh, they certainly got more than just a drink and a dance. They had the pleasure of your company. I'm sure you made their hearts flutter and their knees weak, and though you may not think that is a favor, it is. A kind flirtation gives a boost of confidence which lends the finest glow to a lady's cheek. You have touched more lives than you realize, my dear."

"I suppose…" he sighed, curling against his lover again, pressing into his warmth.

Cassius pulled fingers through Ron's hair to soothe him and help him fall back to sleep. He tried to keep the conversation positive to keep Ron's mind away from darker thoughts, though perhaps he was being too complimentary. But it was his also just part of his nature to naturally dote on his beloved and lavish them with sweet and honest words from his heart, regardless of the circumstances. "I can almost guarantee it," he said softly with a smile as he settled in himself. "Just remember, my dear, I love you above all else."

"…And that's all I require." Ronald said in a tired voice, sleep already starting to drift off with him.

-x-

For the next few weeks, Cassius stayed at Ron's side for as long as he could. When the blond was well enough to return to work, Cassius would escort him to and from to ensure that he would never be alone. William also made subtle arrangements to guarantee the same while on the job or in the office. Eric would often find excuses to be near the young reaper anyway. Still, though everyone in the office knew he'd been attacked, no one knew the extent of it save for those he chose to let know. None of his friends really treated him any differently, but it was an unspoken agreement that he never be unattended.

While Ron was at work, Cassius again took up the task of hunting down Tabias Kingsly. It was made significantly harder considering he was no longer human...but that led the man to use other means to track him down...such as baiting and questioning other demons. Unfortunately a few times during questioning several demons met their ends and word was spreading amongst the demons of London to be wary of a reaper who mysteriously kept taking them out for no apparent reason.

Still, that did not stop Cassius from trying. Short of summoning the bastard, which would be an ultimate last resort, he thought perhaps he might have a lead...Ron would not be home for a while yet and Cassius still had some time left before he needed to go fetch him. He would follow the lead and see if it would finally bring him to the rabbit he'd been hunting.

Ronald didn't feel at his best that morning, but he had work to do, as well as a few collections. He stood up and put on his jacket, making sure his sigils were in his pockets before slipping from his office.

His friends had all been making sure he wasn't alone, and he appreciated it, but he was beginning to fear he was causing them overtime because of it; so, he slipped out without saying anything, heading out early; hoping they could enjoy their evening for once. He hadn't seen or heard from Tabias at all and he had his sigils if he did need them, so he felt relatively safe working on his own.

As Ron wandered out on his collections, a certain shadow followed him at a distance. At the tail end of a collection, the shadow materialized and came forth.

"Oh, clever, Little Ronnie. You've gotten smarter, haven't you?" Tabias' cruel voice purred.

Ronald jumped back, staring wide-eyed at the demon as his hand plunged into his pocket for a sigil, "Stay back!"

Tabias wagged a finger at Ron.

"Now now, there's no need for that. I can't get very close...unfortunately," he purred as he circled a reaper. "And it's such a shame, too. You smell positively ravishing," he chuckled darkly.

"You are already too close." Ronald snapped, not turning his back to the demon and slowly backing up, trying not to let his trembling get to the point where the demon could see it.

"Oh, I wish I could hold you again, Ronnie," the demon purred, moving in closer. "To make you scream, to make you freeze up in fear...I'm sure you've gotten a bit better since I had you. I bet that filthy old geezer has taken you plenty of times since I loosened you up some, hmm? Could you not get enough?"

"Shut up!" he snapped, his hands covering his ears. Not noticing as the sigil he kept with him had gotten caught on his sleeve and fluttered down to the ground near his foot before he stepped back, "Go away, you…you can't touch me so stop wasting your time!"

The demon's grin grew wider as he watched the little piece of paper flutter to the ground and the power that had been protecting the young reaper suddenly vanished. With a growl, he dashed forward and slammed into Ron, shoving him back against a wall with a maniacal grin and a deep dark laugh. His clawed hand traced over Ron's chest and down to his abdomen before resting over his lower belly.

"I bet it's mine," he purred, his tongue flicking out over Ron's lips.

Ronald gasped out in surprise and pain as he found himself slammed into the wall. He hadn't even had the chance to react when the demon charged. "Wh-What? How did…get off…what's yours?" he whimpered, struggling to get away, his head pounding.

"This..." the demon hissed, pressing his claws against Ron's belly. "This child inside you," he chuckled darkly.

"…Have you gone mad? I'm a guy!" he struggled, though a wave of nausea seemed to be overtaking him.

"Doesn't matter when there's a demon involved," Tabias growled happily and pinned Ron against the wall harder. "It was meant to be, Ronnie. I fucked you once and your body says it's _mine_," he growled again, shoving his knee between Ron's legs.

"I'm not yours! I…get off! C-Cas!" he called, frightened by the intimate position the demon took, his trembling growing along with his urge to get sick.

The demon's grin grew wider.

"He's not coming," Tabias purred. "You see, when you pulled this little trick of yours using the sigils, I pulled one of my own," he sneered, pulling out a talisman he had tucked away in his shirt. "A talisman of misguidance. I knew that pesky reaper would be searching for me..."

"And I've found you," suddenly came Cassius' frighteningly level voice. "When you look for a void instead of a target, it becomes much easier to discover in a city full of so much activity..."

Tabias raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder at the elder reaper as he approached.

"Touche," the demon said with a sneer.

"Now, unhand him," Cassius said lowly, his great scythe at the ready.

"Cassius…" Ronald said with relief, though the nauseated feeling was still rising and he slapped his hand over his mouth, eyes widening before turning as much as he could in the demon's grip and retching into the street, trying not to get it on himself.

"I can't possibly let him go, now. And I'd dare not hurt him," Tabias purred lowly. "He's carrying my spawn. Can't have any harm come to him...well, not too much anyway."

Cassius stared the demon down coldly and walked slowly towards him. He said not a word as he got closer and closer; Tabias was slightly intrigued and turned to face the approaching reaper.

"And what is it you want, _Cas_? I said I was not going to harm him-AGH!"

While the demon was prattling on, Cassius flung off his cloak and dashed forward, whipped the cloth out and caught Tabias' neck and head with it, and dragged him down and away from Ron. The demon spat and struggled, smoke coming from beneath the cloth where his face was covered. Cassius moved forward and stomped on his chest with his boot to keep him down, his heel piercing the demon's chest. He looked down at the struggling demon coldly, then up to Ron with serious eyes.

"Go to Eric's," he said calmly.

Still feeling quite sick, and a bit shaken, Ronald nodded, not bothering to insist on staying by his lover's side. Besides, Cassius seemed to hold control in the situation, and he didn't have emotional scarring that prevented him to handle the situation properly, unlike Ronald. So, the younger reaper turned, hurrying off, holding his churning stomach as he did so.

Cassius was slightly relieved that he did not have to order Ron to leave and instead watched him walk away. As soon as the blond was out of sight, he dragged the demon off to deal with him accordingly.

-x-

Eric was running around in a small panic. He'd gotten off a bit earlier than usual and went to check in with his best friend before he left, but he couldn't find Ron anywhere. Ron's assigned partner for the day had said he'd snuck out without telling anyone.

Eric was now heading home to see if he could grab Alan to help with the search when he saw the very familiar shock of black and blond hair he knew so well. He hurried over to Ron through the crowd and gently grabbed his shoulder.

"Ron! What the hell are you doing out this way? And why the bloody hell are you alone?"

"I didn't want to cause anyone overtime again…I thought I could do my collection on my own…" he muttered, his face paling as he felt another wave of nausea sweep over him. He broke away and turned towards an alley wall, heaving again onto the edge of the street with a moan. "…I was wrong…"

"That's a load of bollocks, Ron," Eric scoffed as he led Ron inside the apartment. "I haven't seen you throw up since that first time I got you completely pissed an' you sure as hell aren't drunk right now."

"…Just don't feel good…" Ronald groaned, stepping forward and collapsing on the sofa, curling around himself, "…I didn't feel good even before I ran into…_him_, again…"

Eric had been pouring himself a drink, but paused and put the glass and decanter down as he looked over at Ron.

"Who?"

"…Tabias…" he breathed, flinching as he uttered the name. Then, realizing Eric knew nothing of his ex, Ronald muttered an explanation in a low voice, "…The man who used me, killed me, abused me, and then was reborn a demon and raped me…"

Eric was speechless for a moment, then blinked.

"And why the bloody hell didn't I know about this? I mean—No, no, never mind. That's not important right now," Eric said, shaking his head as he moved to crouch next to the couch where Ron was curled up. "Are you okay, kid? Did he do anything to you again?"

Ronald shook his head, and forgetting only Grell knew about Cassius, he answered, "…Cas came before he could do much…I'm just shaken…" he said, trailing off and looking down at his stomach, wondering about Tabias' claim that he was carrying a child. He shivered. There was no possible way…right?

"...Cas? That your boyfriend? _He's_ with that bloody demon? Is he gonna be okay, and what do ya mean 'before he could do much'? What did he do?"

Ronald nodded in response to the first question, then sighed, "Tabias…charged and pinned me to the wall…and said I had his spawn or something like that…but…that's impossible, right? I mean…I'm a guy…"

Eric's brow furrowed.

"His...spawn? The hell was he talking about?" Eric asked aloud before shaking his head. "I don't know. Sound like he's daft to me...but will your Cas be okay? Is he gonna need backup or anything?"

"Cas'll be fine. He knows how to handle demons." Ronald nodded, "He told me to come here to wait for him…"

That puzzled Eric slightly. He didn't know this Cas character, but Ron had probably mentioned him and Alan to him...The whole situation was really confusing and he simply wound up shrugging, "Alright. If you say so. You know you're welcome here anytime. Al will probably be home soon and will know better than me how to sort this whole thing out...you want anything, though? Water or something?"

"…Water…anything else may make me sick again." Ronald nodded, "Thank you, Senpai…I know you've taken on quite a bit of overtime because of me…"

"It's not been a problem and you know it, Ron," Eric said as he went to fetch his friend some water. "I'd rather get tons of overtime than see you hurt again." he said, handing over the glass.

"It's cutting into your time with Alan-senpai. And I know you have been wanting to take him out on a proper date again…" Ronald mused, taking the glass with a thankful nod before sipping from it slowly.

"And you know Al loves you as much as I do, so stuff it, Ron," Eric scoffed.

"Still, I don't want to see you two working so much because of me." he muttered into his glass of water.

"If the same thing happened to me or Al, you'd do the same and you know it," Eric said with a raised eyebrow. "You look like hell. Why don't you go lay down for a bit till your Cas shows up?"

Ronald sighed and nodded, "Alright…But don't give Cassius a hard time when he shows up…okay?" He set down his glass and got up to go lay down in the small guest room he had often used when he was too drunk to go home.

"Why would I?" Eric said with a shake of his head, but let Ron go lay down.

Alan eventually came home and they decided to let Ron keep sleeping. They stayed up through the night, but Cassius never showed.


	13. Stunned

**In the Arms of a Criminal **

**Chapter 13.**

The next morning, Ronald awoke feeling like he had a hangover. His head throbbed painfully, and his stomach still seemed to be twisting and threatening to reject anything he may try to eat. He pushed himself up, pulling on his pants before shuffling slowly out of the guestroom.

Eric had fallen asleep on the couch and Alan had long before gone to bed, but he sat up when he heard the door to the guestroom open.

"Hey, kid," the older blond said with a yawn as he stretched. "You okay?"

Ronald shook his head, "…I didn't get up and start drinking last night, did I?" he grumbled, dropping himself down onto a chair and holding his head.

"Not that I know of," Eric said, heaving himself up off the couch to get Ron a glass of water. "Far as I know, you crashed hard," he said with a shrug as he handed over the glass. "...and not to alarm you, but Cassius still hasn't shown up."

"…He's probably lost track of time…he really wanted to rid him of existence." Ronald muttered, taking the glass and sipping some water slowly.

Alan had woken up and silently slipped into the kitchen to begin breakfast, the smell of cooking eggs drifting through the small apartment. Ronald stiffened as the smell reached him, his stomach churning, "…Excuse me!" he nearly dropped the glass as he set it on the coffee table and ran to the bathroom to heave into the toilet.

Eric gave Ron a confused and concerned look as he dashed off, then went into the kitchen to get Alan. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"What do you mean?" Alan asked, looking up from the pan and pushing his glasses up his nose, "Ronald?"

"Yeah," Eric said, crossing his arms and nodding towards the bathroom. "Remember how I told ya he was throwin' up like crazy, yesterday? Well, he's still at it..."

Alan frowned, "…Reapers don't just get the flu or something like that, Eric…I mean…he hasn't looked all that good the past few days at work, but I thought it was just because of what happened to him…"

"Yeah, I don't get it, either. He's been real shaken since last night...Apparently the bastard was off his rocker and claiming Ron was pregnant or something. Think maybe that's just stressing him out?"

Startled, Alan, who had been in the middle of flipping the eggs over in the pan, spilled the entire pan's worth of eggs onto the floor as he turned to look up at his lover, "…What?"

Eric looked at Alan with concern. "Whoa! Are you okay?" he asked.

"This isn't about me, Eric!" Alan shook his head, turning off the stove, "I'm taking Ronald to the Infirmary." He walked over to get Ronald who had just stepped out of the bathroom, throwing a jacket over his bare shoulders before pushing the confused reaper towards the door.

"Hey! Wait! Do I have to wait here for Cassius, then?"

"Yes. Who else will tell the poor guy what we've done with Ron? With any luck, we'll be back soon." Alan said, closing the door behind him.

Though he didn't want to, Eric waited wondering what the hell was going on. He was so lost on everything; he might as well just do as he was told.

It was not much longer after Ron and Alan had left that Eric heard a knock at the door. He rushed over to answer it and wasn't at all surprised to see a dark haired stranger there.

"You Cassius?" Eric asked, looking the man up and down.

"I am," the man replied. Eric raised an eyebrow wondering why the man looked to be in such good shape if he'd been kicking demon ass all night, but there wasn't really any time to ask about it.

"You kill that sonofabitch?"

Cassius simply nodded.

"Good. Come on, Alan freaked out and took Ron to the hospital because he wouldn't stop throwing up," Eric said as he pulled the door closed behind him.

Cassius started and his eyes widened, "Is he-?"

"I don't know, that's why we need to go find out," Eric said as he headed off. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about this Cassius guy, but he'd have to trust him...for now.

Eventually the pair made it to the infirmary and Eric went in search of Alan and Ron.

-x-

Ronald had been taken back right away and had some blood drawn for testing. The test had been done quickly in triplicate, the results all matching before the doctor running the test returned to Ronald, sending the remaining blood off to further testing. He entered the room and looked at the blond, "…Mister Knox…I know this seems unnecessary, but please answer truthfully…other than your unfortunate run-in with that demon a little over a month ago…have you had any sexual contact with any males?"

Ronald frowned, "…Just my boyfriend…"

"Is he an immortal of any kind?" the doctor asked.

Ronald nodded, "Reaper."

"And, pardon me for asking, but I must…was he the dominate one in your sexual relations?"

The young reaper blushed brightly and nodded slowly.

"Good…good then there is still hope."

"Still…hope for what, Doctor?" Ron asked with a frown.

"I see Mister Humpheries did not tell you why he brought you here…" the man sighed and handed Ronald his test results, "It is incredibly rare among immortals, mostly so for reapers, but not impossible. The last time a male reaper has been in this condition was a little over three centuries ago. Mister Knox…I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but…you have tested a strong positive three out of three times for pregnancy."

The blond stared at the medical reaper in shock before flipping open the folder in his hands, reading over the results that lay within.

"I have sent your blood off for further testing to determine the father, but I regret to inform you…the chances are greater that the child growing within you is demonic."

Ronald's hands shook and the file slipped from his fingers.

"…There is a packet waiting for you to pick up at the front desk in the lobby. You may go get it and if you have any questions at any time, I'll be happy to answer them. But testing for the father's genes will take about a week… I suggest you discuss things with your boyfriend." The man said, helping Ronald up and helping him out the door, "Unless you have questions for me now?"

Ronald shook his head and walked out to the lobby in a trance, picking up the packet without a word and walking over to where he had last seen Alan.

Eric spotted Alan in the lobby and rushed over to him, Cassius following on his heels. "He finally showed up," Eric said, jerking a thumb at Cassius. "How's Ron?"

The mortician was going to politely wait for an answer, but just then, Ron rounded the corner and came into view. Cassius went to him without hesitation.

"My dear, are you alright?" he asked softly, offering his arms for an embrace.

Ronald looked up at his lover until he seemed to ease out of his daze, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face into his shoulder, "I…I don't know…"

Alan took Eric's hand and approached the couple, "Ron?"

Ronald peered over Cassius' shoulder at the brunet, "…Alan-senpai…how…did you know?"

"…So you are?" Alan asked and Ronald gave a stiff nod. He sighed, "When I was told I have Thorns, I began to do research on it, and I stumbled across some other rare conditions reapers can get…that's how I knew it was a possibility when Eric filled me in on what you said…"

"What the hell is happening?" Eric asked in an irritated tone.

"That's for Ronald to announce, Eric. Give him time. He's probably in shock." Alan said.

Ronald shook his head, "No…I can…I'm just…" he looked up at Cassius, "…I'm pregnant."

Cassius simply kissed Ron's forehead. "...I should have known," he said softly, his hold tightening on his young lover, "The clues were all there… You'll be fine, darling, even if you aren't at this moment. I promise you will be." Cassius simply held Ron, petting his hair affectionately. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to take the news alongside you, my dear," he said softly.

"How the bloody hell is that possible?" Eric asked in a mixture of concern and outrage.

"Well, Eric, when two people have sex, there is an exchange of genetic material, which, under the right circumstances can create a whole new being." Alan teased, then sighed, "Ronald isn't human. Male immortals can get pregnant, though it is incredibly rare.

"The why the bloody hell haven't I knocked _you_ up yet?" Eric said with a frown at Alan.

"Because it's _rare_, Eric. It hasn't happened to a reaper in centuries!" Alan sighed.

"Guess I'll just have to try harder, then," Eric said with a shrug.

"Eric! If this is your way of saying you want sex more, you can sleep on the couch." Alan snapped, blushing deeply.

"Well, more sex'd be a perk, yeah, but you know I don't like kids, babies especially, but if it was yours, well, I couldn't help but love it to pieces," Eric said with another shrug. "But if you don't want a kid with me..."

"…Eric…If I have a child…he or she would be at high risk of being born with Thorns…I would never wish that on anyone, especially a child." Alan sighed,

"Tch! You just don't want to have a kid with me," Eric said with a pout.

"You don't even like kids younger than Ronald!" Alan scowled, looking at his lover.

Ron looked down, "…The doctor…said it's most likely…Tabias' spawn…not…not yours…"

Cassius shook his head and lifted Ron's chin to look him in the eye. "And the doctor would be incorrect in telling you that," he said softly. "Before anyone else, it is yours. And it is solely your choice to decide if you are ready for this sort of responsibility or not. But regardless of what you choose, my dear, I am here for you."

"I never…I'm a guy…this wasn't supposed to be a possibility…And it might not even be yours…and…and he knew! He knew I was…he said so…he said it was his…"

Cassius held Ron's gaze, trying to keep him calm. "Calm down, darling," he said soothingly. "Do not focus on the circumstances, focus on yourself and what it is you want. It is frightening, but no one is telling you that you must go through with it. Do you understand?"

"…What if it's yours…you have as much a say as I do, Cas…and…and if it isn't yours…if I keep it…"

Cassius gave Ron a soft smile. "I appreciate the consideration, my dear, but when it comes down to it, it is your body, your life. To me, the father does not matter. As Eric put it so eloquently, any child of yours I would love dearly. And that child does not have to come to be now."

Alan turned away from his lover and to Ronald, "Ron, Even if that demon is biologically the father…He has no rights to it. It's not his child, it's yours. And, from what Cassius has been saying…if you carry it to term, it'll be his. He'll see it as his own son or daughter, no matter what. You aren't alone. Just remember that when you make your decision."

Cassius agreed with everything Alan said and gave him a nod of thanks, but turned right back to Ron.

"…They…are testing to see who the father is…They'll tell me if it's demon or reaper…"

"Darling, look at me," the elder said, gently holding Ron's face. "Do not think about parentage. Just look within yourself and ask yourself if you want to be a parent. There is no point in worrying your heart over it if it is not what you want right now."

"Don't stress yerself out, though, kid." Eric stated, patting him on the shoulder.

Normally, Ronald would object to being referred to as a 'kid', but he did feel like a kid at this point. How could he have a kid if he was still one himself? But, at the same time…

He looked down at his feet, "…I don't…think I'm ready to be a parent…I don't think I ever will be…I don't even know how to be a good one, but…" he looked back up at Cassius, "I can't kill an innocent child before it even has a chance to live…I can't even reap the souls of children…I…I always trade lists if I get a child on mine…"

"That is an entirely different debate, my dear, but if you want this child, I will happily help you raise it. If not, then it was simply not meant to be and we can have children when you're ready," he said, drawing Ron into a tight embrace. "Just do not choose to have it out of guilt, have it because you want to love and raise another being."

"But…that's just it…I can't kill it…it's inside me…it's relying on me…" he raised his eyes, "…Cas…You said you have had children before…do you…do you think I would be a good parent?"

"With as pure and sweet as your heart is, I have no doubt you will be, darling," Cassius said reassuringly as he stroked fingers through Ron's hair.

"…I hope it's yours…" he muttered, "More than anything, I hope we created this child together…"

"It does not matter to me, my dear. If you wish to keep this child, it is mine so long as you'll have me," he said, pressing a soft kiss to Ron's hair.

Ronald leaned against him and put a hand over his stomach, "…I still can't believe it's possible…it shouldn't be possible…"

"It is improbable, but obviously not impossible," Undertaker said soothingly. "Are you allowed to go home? Perhaps a bit of time to think things over in private is due."

Ronald nodded, "He said to pick up this packet and that I could go until they get the results back for the second test…" he said, looking at the packet in his hand.

"What's the packet?" Eric interrupted before Cassius had the chance to ask.

"Information on what to expect with being pregnant…" Ronald muttered, "I flipped through the first few pages a little…" he turned it over in his hands and looked at it, "And things about what is ok to eat and what's not…"

"Are you decided, then?" Cassius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"…It's a part of me already…I don't know if I'll be a good parent, but…I want them to have their chance…"

Cassius raised Ron's hand to his lips and squeezed his fingers, smiling softly. "Then we will give him or her the best chance possible, won't we? I know it is all very new and scary, but we are in this together, my dear."

Ronald nodded and stepped in to hug him, "…Cas…what took you so long?" he asked suddenly, "…He didn't get away, did he?"

"No, he did not get away. After subduing him, I took my time dispatching him to ensure he would not ever come back. Normally, such a process would take days or weeks, but motivation and circumstances allowed me to get it done quickly."

"Just who are you to know how to do all that?" Eric asked the elder, looking skeptical.

"He…He's just Cassius!" Ronald squeaked out nervously, his grip on his lover growing a little tighter.

"I've been around," Cassius said with a grin towards Eric. "Now, I thank you dearly for taking such good care of Ron and for bringing me here, but I believe Ron needs a bit of time to himself."

Alan frowned, watching as Cassius lead Ronald away and out of the lobby, "…That guy is a little…suspicious." He muttered before looking at his lover, "Think we should do some digging to find out exactly who it is that has gotten his hands on Ronald's heart?"

"I think maybe we should," Eric said with a nod. "He's a reaper. I can tell that much by how he carries himself, and an old fart at that, but there's a bunch of old reapers all over the world. He seems nice...I think...maybe? I don't know, it's hard to tell from just meeting him, but the way he spoke to Ronnie and how the kid responded, well, I've never seen Ron depend on anyone that much before. It's good, but I don't want that Cassius guy breaking Ron's heart if he turns out to be completely different..."

"It shouldn't be too hard to find him. It's just a trip…or more to the records department. Past employee records are open to the public, after all. We can at least see if this guy retired honorably or not. He's obviously living around here but isn't working."

"Yeah, but even though Cassius isn't a super common name, depending on how old he is and where he's from, it might be...If that even is his real name. Where would we even start?"

"We start with London's Dispatch records. 'Cassius' seems to be a familiar name, as if I heard it before. I think there should be at least one to be found and then we can go from there."

"And then we decide if this guy is good for our little Ronnie?" Eric chuckled and snorted lightly. "I can't believe I just said that like a dad..." he laughed with a shake of his head. "Guess I just got kids on the brain."

"…You'd make a good father." Alan muttered, turning to go, "Come on, let's stop by the apartment so I can get out of my pajamas before we are late for work."

-x-

Cassius put his arm around Ron's shoulders as they left the infirmary, both to comfort and to guide him.

"Do you wish to go directly home, my dear?" he asked softly.

Ronald shook his head, "Do you mind…if we just get some fresh air first? I still feel a little queasy…"

"Of course, my dear," Cassius said, offering his arm and leading them down the street. "Anything you need or want, simply ask me and I will give it."

"Thank you." Ronald took his arm and leaned, somewhat heavily against him, "…This doesn't feel real…"

Cassius led them through some quiet, picturesque streets, allowing the morning sun to settle on them and warm them.

"I know, my dear, it is all very new," he said, rubbing Ron's knuckles. "But it will all take root soon enough. This is exciting news."

Ronald nodded, "We are having a baby…" he mused, then froze. Phrasing it that way rather than 'I'm pregnant' did make it seem more exciting…more pleasant. "_We_ are having a baby." He repeated.

Cassius smiled down at Ron. "Yes we are," he said with a soft laugh. "And he or she will be a beautiful little spot of sunshine in our lives."

"…Do you think…that we should move in together? So…he or she can have a proper home?"

It touched him that Ron was accepting him so naturally. They had not even been together very long, and yet the young reaper was placing such trust in him. The boy had not even refuted Cassius wanting to be the father. He hadn't tried to hide it or himself. He'd plainly told Cassius the truth with the obvious faith that he would accept the news graciously. It made him beyond happy and he found himself smiling wider. "That is entirely up to you, my dear. Whatever you are most comfortable with. I would be overjoyed to live together, and not just because of a baby on the way," he admitted. "The idea of waking up with you in my arms every morning is reason enough."

"I'd like that too…but," he looked up into Cassius' eyes, "…You can't leave all the choices to me, Cas. I know this is my body, but it's our child. If you are willing to stay with me…help raise this baby, even if it is demonic…I want you to help make each choice."

"I understand that, darling, but as you know, I am quite easy going," he said with a shrug. "All I truly want is to be with you and as such, I would very much like to live together," he said, squeezing Ron's hand.

Ronald smiled and leaned in, his hands moving up Cassius' chest and hooking over his shoulders as he pulled himself up against his lips, not caring that they were in public and anyone could see them.

Cassius laughed happily and wrapped arms around him tightly as he returned the kiss, "I love you dearly," he murmured against Ron's lips." ...my precious Ronnie-kins~!"

"Uhg, that name again?" Ronald complained, wrinkling his nose, "I thought you were done with that."

"Never..." Cassius grinned and poked Ron's nose. "But, back to the topic at hand, my dear, where would you prefer to live?"

"I don't…do you have to stay near your shop for your mortal Job?" he asked.

"I live there now, but it is not essential that I live there, no. There is plenty of room for all of us there, but I am not sure a mortuary is the safest place to raise a child."

Ronald shook his head, "Even as a reaper…or half reaper…I don't like the idea of him or her being around dead bodies so much."

"No, it would not be ideal with all the foot traffic and dangerous implements, either," Cassius said with a shake of his head. "And your place?"

"Way too small. I have a small apartment where it has a livingroom attached to a kitchen, and a bathroom off to the side. I never really needed more than that." He muttered.

"Then it seems you and I must go house shopping, hmm?" he said, the excitement in his voice growing. "Is there anything in particular you would like, my dear?"

"I've never thought about it…I never really spent time at home after becoming a reaper. It was just a place to sleep and get dressed before work…and my parent's house when I was human was hardly a home…So…I guess something nice, not too big, that'll be comfortable and safe for our little one…" Ronald blushed, the idea of having a child with his lover growing more exciting as they spoke of it.

"Well, for now a place in the city should be fine, but as our child grows older, we may wish to seek a place in the country."

"Kids do like causing trouble and running around…" he chuckled, "I just hope he or she doesn't cause as much trouble for us as I had for my father."

"A little troublemaker, were you?" Cassius asked with a grin.

"Well, yeah. But what little boy isn't?" he grinned, "And the more my father tried to make me behave, the more I acted out."

"Of course," Cassius chuckled. "Yet you are so obedient at work, aren't you? But I can see that in you. I'll bet you were also unbearably adorable and precocious."

"Work is different. I don't get to go out to the pubs, or come see you if I don't finish my paperwork. As a child, working on my studies, I always finished on time…but if I was mad at my father, I'd do all my papers in Italian which my tutor didn't know."

"Veramente?" Cassius laughed softly. "That is cleverly passive aggressive, my dear. Did your father make you angry often?"

"All the time. We never got along. But I suppose that's because he wanted me to be a younger him. He wished me to take over the family business as well as up the family status through marriage." Ronald shrugged.

"Yes, you told me a little bit about your family life...but, fear not, we will have a much less...stifling family environment, my dear," the elder said softly as he kissed Ron's hair. "I try not to put pressures or expectations on my children."

"I'll try the same." Ronald nodded, "…I just hope I can still be a good parent and not turn into my father."

"You will be, Ron," Cassius said as he squeezed his lover's shoulders. "We shall keep each other in check and confer on certain decisions, but there is no doubt in my mind that this child will be loved," he said as he placed his hand over Ron's lower belly.

Ronald blushed, "…Cas…does this make me a…'mother'?" he asked in a low voice.

"That's a good question," Cassius said honestly. "I am not sure how to answer that. You are certainly the one carrying the child, but that does not make you any less of a man or any less masculine. You are a father if you wish to be, or a mother if you'd prefer? They are simply titles."

"I suppose…but wouldn't it get confusing if we are both 'Father' to our child?"

Cassius couldn't help but furrow his brow.

"No. I don't think so. Why would it?" he asked, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"Well, if we are both 'Father' and our kid runs into the house wanting one of us, yelling 'Father', then how would we know which one of us he is wanting? We'd be constantly responding at the same time to everything."

"Then one of us is 'Dad', 'Daddy', 'Papa', or 'Babbo' and the other has a different name. It isn't so difficult, my dear," Cassius said with a smile.

A relieved smile curled Ronald's lips, "I hadn't thought of that. But…'Daddy and Papa' sounds kind of cute."

"Just wait until you hear it for the first time," Cassius said with a warm smile.

Ronald blushed, "…We have time before that happens though. What is it; nine months, I think before the baby actually comes out? Then it takes a wile before they start talking…"

"Yes, yes, lots of time, my dear. Lots of time to prepare, lots of time to enjoy ourselves...but, of course, this means less trips to the pub," he chuckled.

"What? What do you mean?" Ronald frowned.

"Well, hard drinks are not good for the baby. A bit of wine now and then won't hurt, but I'm afraid you can't have any scotch," Cassius laughed softly.

Ronald's mouth hung open, "You mean I can't drink at all? For _nine months_?"

"I'm afraid not, darling," Cassius said with a shake of his head and a shrug. "If it will make it any easier on you, I shall abstain as well."

"…This sucks." He looked down at his stomach, "I hope you appreciate what I'm going to be going through for you."

"You'll appreciate it yourself, my dear," he laughed softly. "I know this is still incredibly new, but any ideas on names?"

Ronald shook his head, "Only the last name…" he said, "I mean, my family does have a tradition for the first-born son…but that'd only help if it's a boy."

"Oh, and what is the tradition?"

"We give our middle name as his first name." he said, "I'm the oldest son for my father, and I got his middle name of Ronald. So…if we go by that tradition, if it's a boy, he'd get my middle name."

"And what is your middle name, my dear?"

"Oliver." He blushed.

"Considering I was never given a middle name, I say we follow your tradition, my dear. Oliver is a fine name," Cassius said with a nod. "If it is a little girl, why not Olivia?"

Ronald nodded, "You don't…think 'Oliver' is too cutesy? My brother always made fun of it."

"Not at all, darling, I think it is quite a fine name."

"Good…" he smiled, "So, Oliver or Olivia Knox-Moros? Or…should it be Moros-Knox?" he frowned.

"Or it could just be Knox so it is not such a mouthful," Cassius chuckled. "My surname does not mean anything to me, my dear. It is simply something I chose long ago to serve in the Dispatch. My birth name was simply Cassius, no middle name, no surname...there was simply no such thing where I was born, save for prominent public figures."

"Really? I didn't think there was a such a time when people didn't have surnames…"

"Oh, yes, my dear, quite long ago," he said with a warm smile. "Very long indeed. It wasn't necessary right when I joined, but when I made my way through the northern European branches in the last few centuries, choosing a surname was only natural. I simply thought it was quite hilarious to choose the name of the god of chaos who led mortals to their fate, considering few outside of Greece and Rome got the joke," he chuckled.

"…Really? Are you from Rome? I sort of always assumed you were British…but I suppose you have been here so long you could have picked up on the accent…"

"Greece, actually, my dear. I have been in England on and off for quite a while, but I was born in Argos a very, very long time ago and sort of wandered my way a bit west and north. I spent quite a lot of time in Italy and France. Learning the language and accent is just natural to me anymore."

"Did you like it there? Ancient Greece?" the blond questioned, looking up at his lover with interest.

"It was my homeland so I do have a certain fondness for it, but being so long lived, I did not wish to stay when there was so much of the world to see."

"So, why stay in England? You've been retired…you could freely travel the world." The blond pointed out, "Though…I am glad you are here with me…"

"I saw much of the world during my career, my dear. I had wanderlust in my youth, but it has calmed significantly in the last few centuries. All I want anymore is to be content, and you are certainly giving me that," he said with a soft smile. "Are there any places you've longed to see or visit?"

"I've…never actually gotten to go visit my mother's home country of Italy…I have been curious to see where she came from before my father brought her back to England."

"We can certainly do that, my dear. I would be glad to travel with you, take you to exotic places, show you where I've lived myself."

"I'd like that…we could go as a family once Oliver—Olivia—whatever, is older and doesn't need to be fed and changed every two seconds."

"Or we can go before the baby is born, just the pair of us," Cassius said with a shrug. "Then, yes, we should go as a family later. You cannot know where you are going if you do not know where you have been," he said with a smile. "Visiting your mother's country would be a splendid idea."

"You mean, take advantage of getting time off work once I'm too fat to work?" he snickered, then frowned, "…I have to tell William-senpai…"

"No, I mean even before then," Cassius chuckled. "When you will still be able to enjoy it fully."

"And how am I to get time off work before then?" he asked, a smirk curling his lips.

"Well, there is the traditional method of simply not showing up," he chuckled. "I could simply spirit you away..."

"Like that'd go over well…especially with one particular recent event involving a demon that led me to be on medical leave…I'd hate to have to explain myself when I come back…before or after the baby is born."

"Very true...but perhaps I could have a word with Mr. Spears and make an arrangement of sorts. You were given medical leave after the attack, yes, but I think a small holiday would be good both for your physical and mental health."

"Especially after such a blow to my masculinity…" the young reaper agreed, "Right after that attack too…I'm still trying to get over it…but…you said he's gone for good now…so…that should help."

"Now, now, my dear, you're not any less masculine," Cassius said as he stroked fingers through Ron's hair. "You are a very strong and courageous person for moving on with your life as you have; for giving me the chance to love you and to be brave enough to love in turn. You have been recovering extremely well and I could not be prouder of you for it."

"Cas…I'm pregnant…I had thought that only girls could do that. You have to admit that's a blow to any man's pride regardless the circumstances…well, maybe not Grell's…but any man who isn't like Grell-senpai."

"I am not much like Miss Sutcliff and I think the experience would be rather empowering, actually. It is a painful and challenging thing, pregnancy, though I have never experienced it myself, I've had plenty of ladies in my life that have. You get to do one thing that most men will never get to do and that is to literally be with your child from the very beginning. The bond you two will have will be far greater than any father and child in history, and for that I am quite jealous."

"…Still makes me feel…feminine…" he muttered, running a hand over his belly, "But, I'm not as old as you by a long shot…I still feel like a kid sometimes…"

"I suppose it is a bit more feminine, but if you think about it, femininity takes much more work than masculinity. And you are entitled to feel like a kid, my dear. You are still incredibly young, but you are most certainly not alone."

"…You are ridiculous…always having the perfect responses to make me feel like I'm just complaining." He joked, a slight smirk twisting his lips.

"No, no, this is not complaining in the least. When you start draping yourself all over me and demand that I massage your feet and swollen ankles or send me out in the middle of the night for something obscure to satisfy a food craving _that_ is when I will consider it complaining," Cassius chuckled.

"Who says I'll be on my feet enough to get swollen ankles?" Ronald smirked, "I saw my mother when she had my brother in her. And I don't plan to hobble around like that. I think I asked her if she was turning into a fat goose…"

Undertaker giggled at Ron's little story. "Did she box your ears for that one? Oh, that's so cruel, Ron," he snorted. "And it doesn't matter how long you're on your feet, it's going to happen. Mark my words, it will."

"She tried. But I was fast and she couldn't move that well. But you can bet my father had something to say to me that night at dinner!" he chuckled, "The cooks even had served roast duck. I couldn't stop laughing until Father showed up."

Cassius tried to stop himself from cackling, he _really_ did, but he couldn't stop himself from going into a laughing fit.

"Good to know I'm not the only one that finds it funny."

It took him a few moments to sober up, and he patted Ron's hand apologetically. "Ah, well, that was a good laugh," he said, wiping away a tear with another small snicker. "So when might you expect these paternity test results? Does it really matter anymore?"

"He said a week…and I think so…if anything so we know what to expect. There's a page in here I saw that went over the differences between a reaper child and a half-demon or half-angel…" he opened the packet and flipped through the pages until he found the one he had spotted earlier, "It's more dangerous if it's a demon…it could literally start…feeding off me…" he said as he scanned over the page. "…And it says if it's a reaper, while it's closer to a human pregnancy…it has an increased chance at being a still-born as it's born of death in death or something like that…" he trailed off, "…This thing is not making the choice to keep it any easier!"

"Dear me, that is rather important information to have..." Undertaker hummed contemplatively. "I have not had any biological children since I was mortal and the only demonic pregnancy I was witness to...did not come to term. But it was not because the pregnancy itself...The mother simply did not wish to live," he said a bit sadly.

"I won't give up…" Ronald said, hugging him, "I've chosen not to abort it…But I don't wish to die again. Not when I was finally able to move on." He cupped the man's cheek, "…Even if it's a little demon."

"Should your life ever be in danger because of this pregnancy, and I dearly hope that will not be the case, please, your life is more important," he said, nuzzling Ron's palm.

"You say that now…but what if it is yours and it doesn't make it?" he whispered.

"Darling," Cassius said softly, reaching out to tilt up Ron's chin to catch his eyes. "You are still more important to me. I would be greatly saddened, yes, but you are my mate, my heart, and I'll not lose you."


	14. The Father

**In the Arms of a Criminal **

**Chapter 14.**

A week passed by, Ronald's morning sickness never letting up, but he had returned to work. Though he got the feeling that William was going easy on him for once. Since he had gone to his boss with the news, and medical report on his condition, he had gotten a minimal work load, never once falling into overtime. And the man had looked away twice when morning sickness had caused the blond to be late for work.

His condition was kept secret too, not even Grell had been told. However, Ronald did plan to tell the redhead after they knew if it was Cassius' child or not. After all, Grell did keep Cassius' identity a secret. He had the right to know about the baby.

But all of Ronald's special treatment was starting to get the other reapers to Gossip. The most popular theory was that he was still suffering from the demon attack, and William had fallen for the blond. He chose not to get into the topic himself, but Grell was there, insisting that the later was not the case.

During his time off, Ronald began to move his belongings out of his apartment, and into Cassius' home. He didn't own much, so it made the chore quick, and took up little space in the back rooms of the shop.

On the morning of Ronald's doctors appointment, where the doctor would be waiting with his test results, give him an examination, and talk to him about the risks of keeping the child or aborting it, The blond woke up early as he normally did, sliding out of his lover's arms to begin his morning routine at the toilet before he felt well enough to shower and dress.

Cassius groggily stirred to the now familiar sounds of Ron's morning sickness. Barely opening his eyes, he merely went and fetched a glass of water for his lover and knelt next to him until it passed.

"I do hope this gets better for you soon, my dear. It should only last a couple more months," he yawned, still a bit sleepy.

"I wouldn't call that 'Soon'." He groaned, sipping the water before getting up to clean his face in the sink. He dried his face and began to strip out of his pajamas, "Today's my appointment…do you want to go back to sleep, or come with me when I find out if you are the biological father or not?" he asked, turning on the water to fill the tub enough for a quick bath.

"Of course I want to come with you," Cassius said, instantly perking up as he followed suit. "I've got to know what to expect just as much as you."

"Just making sure." Ronald teased, climbing into the tub and grabbing the bar of soap, "You do tend to sleep all day when you can, after all."

"Very true, but I couldn't very well sleep knowing your results were coming in today," he said as he knelt beside the tub and reached out to massage Ron's shoulders.

"Mmmh…" Ronald's eyes fluttered closed and he relaxed under his touch, "I suppose not…" he smirked and rested his head along the edge of the tub and looked up at Cassius, "But we should try not to be late…I do have work afterwards."

"Correction, you should hurry up. I can be dressed in a matter of minutes, my dear," he said with a grin, then kissed Ron's forehead. "I was simply trying to make you feel a bit better after all that spectacular retching."

"…I'm getting used to that part of my morning. But I'm not complaining of this treatment."

"And I am not complaining that you are allowing me to touch you," he chuckled softly. "I hope you do not have drastic mood swings later on in the pregnancy. I do not much like being relegated to the couch for trying to cuddle."

"Knowing you, you'd skip the couch and grab a coffin anyway." Ronald snickered.

"Well _now_ I could do that, but I was not always a mortician, my dear. I'd been kicked out and forced to sleep in all manner of unpleasant places thanks to mood swings," he snickered. "So, the better a mood I can keep you in, the better for both of us."

"It can't be that bad." He sighed, running the soap over his skin

"It might very well not be, but we shall see. I am quite patient, though, my dear," he said with an assuring smile. "You go ahead and finish your bath and I will get dressed and make us an inoffensive breakfast."

"…Can we have something with blueberries in it?" he asked.

"Of course, my dear," he said before kissing Ron's hair and going to get dressed. While Ron was bathing, he went ahead and made blueberry pancakes along with a blueberry tea, hopeful that both would satisfy his lover's craving.

Ronald finished cleaning himself and walked to the wardrobe to dress himself, wondering, not for the first time, how long he's have before his own clothes would still fit him. He sighed and pulled on his usual work attire and walked into the kitchen, stealing a blueberry from the bowl and popping it into his mouth.

Cassius turned and smiled at Ron as he plated their breakfast.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" he asked, approaching Ron, reaching into the bowl himself and offering a blueberry to his lips.

"Nervous." He admitted, accepting the berry before grabbing the plate that had more food on it. He kissed his lover's cheek before sitting down to eat. "What if it's Demon? What if it's not and it's born dead? I don't even know what to hope for…"

"Well, we can only hope that you can survive the pregnancy and that it's born healthy," Cassius said as he sipped his tea. "That's all any parent can ask for."

Ronald nodded, "I also plan to tell Grell-senpai today if I get the chance. Since he already knows about you. And I think he'd get upset if I don't tell him."

"I would be extremely surprised if he did not know already, my dear. Eric, Alan, and William all know. Unless they were being cruel, I doubt he is ignorant to it."

"If he does know, then he's waiting to be told." He shrugged, talking with his mouth full.

Cassius couldn't help but giggle at Ron's face. "You really are a mousie, aren't you?" he chuckled, poking Ron's puffed out cheek.

"Hmm? What makes you say that?" he asked, pulling away from the poking nail and swallowing.

"My squeaky darling, you stuff your cheeks like a little mousie," he grinned and tapped Ron's nose.

"…I'm just hungry." He pouted, picking up his tea to take a sip, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"And adorable," Cassius chuckled with a smile. "And I have eaten, my dear. I am simply enjoying watching you."

"..Enjoying me fatten myself, more like it…"he muttered teasingly before shoving more food into his mouth.

"What cat doesn't love a plump little mouse, hmm?" he said licking his lips.

"If I have to give up drinking, you have to give up your little cat-and-mouse games you tend to rope me into! No fat mouse for you!"

"Really, darling? No games at all?" Cassius asked looking crestfallen, his lip quivering slightly.

"…Depends on my mood…" he blushed, looking away, "Don't pout."

"I promise I'll not be a pain, my dear," he said, moving closer to brush his palm over Ron's cheek. "I will do everything in my power to make you comfortable and happy. That is where I derive the most joy myself, after all," he said with a smile.

"Says the man who slept most of the night with his hand down my pants." He teased.

"It is just a natural reaction, my dear," Cassius chuckled. "I can't help that my body knows what it likes even in sleep."

"Well it was making things…difficult." He blushed, quickly finishing his breakfast and standing up, "Now, shall we be on our way?"

Cassius couldn't help but grin. "Don't you mean 'hard'?" he chuckled before moving to take Ron's plate and put it in the sink to be washed when they returned. "Yes, come, let's be off. I am quite eager to know."

"Sleeping is difficult when things are hard, therefore my word is valid!" He replied, standing up and grabbing his jacket before reaching for the door handle, looking back at Cassius with a pause, "Are you going to change your looks again?"

"Oh, yes! I'd completely forgotten!" Cassius chuckled as he dashed off, quickly putting in his contacts and altering his hair and scars. He came running back, still all smiles as he opened the door for Ron, "Let's be off, then, my dear."

"I still wish you didn't have to hide behind that disguise." Ronald said, leaning against the man's shoulder as they started off down the street.

"It's simply easier this way, my dear," he replied as he leaned down to kiss the top of Ron's head. "Besides, don't I look so young and handsome? A much better match for a lovely young thing like you."

"You _look_ young and handsome as yourself too." He pouted, "And even if you didn't, I don't care how we'd look as a couple to others."

"If you say so, my dear," Cassius said with a shrug. "I've never given much thought to my appearance, but I am not deaf. I'd simply hate to reflect badly on you."

"Psh!" Ronald stopped walking and turned to look up at him, "I reflect badly on myself. I know people think I have multiple girlfriends. I know they think I drink too much. Doesn't change the fact that I love you, you big shaggy old pervert."

"Oh, darling, you know just what to say," Cassius said with a wide smile. "Though you did make me sound like a lecherous old sheepdog."

"Well, with the way you wear your bangs…" he held his hands up, draping his fingers over his eyes in a mockery of the man's bangs, "You can't blame anyone for that comparison!"

Cassius gave a mock gasp. "It's like looking into a mirror!"

Ronald laughed and started walking again, taking Cassius' hand in his own.

Cassius happily took Ron's hand as they continued on their way to get the test results. Regardless of the results, he was dearly looking forward to being a father again.

Once at the infirmary, Ronald didn't have to wait long before his name was called to go speak to the doctor. The nurse giving him a sympathetic look as he walked over to her before she looked up at Cassius; "I'm sorry, sir. You'll have to wait here."

"He's my lover." Ronald said, "And the potential father. I want him with me."

She hesitated, but finally gave a nod, leading the two reapers into a privet room for Ronald's check-up and the test results.

Cassius merely smiled and nodded to the nurse, never letting go of Ron's arm as they entered the room.

"He'll be right with you, Mister Knox." She said before leaving the two alone.

Cassius was nearly wiggling with excitement as he took Ron's hand and continuously ran his thumb in circles over his lover's knuckles.

Ronald felt his nerves grow as they waited, keeping his eyes on the door until it finally opened and the man walked in. "How are you feeling Mister Knox?" he asked looking up from his clip-board, his eyes flickering to Cassius, "Is it safe to assume this is your lover?"

Ronald nodded, "He is…and I'm…as fine as I can be, I guess…"

He nodded and took a seat on a stool flipping through his papers, "I suppose I'll start you off with telling you that the child is, thankfully, reaper. You are very lucky in that aspect." He said.

Ronald let out a breath he was holding and slumped back against Cassius, "It's yours, Cas." He breathed in relief.

"That is glorious news," Cassius laughed as he kissed Ron's hair, his smile bright and happy.

"Now, have you two discussed if you are keeping—?"

"We are." Ronald said, surprising the man, "We aren't aborting it."

Cassius couldn't stop smiling." And we are very excited about it!" he laughed and wrapped his arms around Ron, looking at the doctor to see if he had anything more to say.

"Very well." He nodded, "In that case I will need you to come in every month to check on the child's process and your over-all health. Once a week later in the pregnancy."

"So often, really?" Cassius asked with a raised eyebrow. "Should we be expecting anything particularly unusual?"

"The male body isn't built for this. The possible complications are nearly endless. We will want to catch them early so we can take measures in helping Mister Knox safely deliver the child." He said, "Safely, and without permanent damage to his body."

"…What kind of damage?" Ronald frowned, tightening his hold on Cassius' hand.

"Spinal injuries are most common. Which would put you out of field work for the rest of your career."

"So, no heavy lifting or awkward movements. I think we can control that," Cassius said as he gave Ron's hand an assuring squeeze.

"And he may need to be restricted to bed if the baby gets too big for his body to handle. Either way, don't be surprised if he wakes up one morning unable to get up or walk."

"You are making this less fun for me, Doctor." Ron sighed.

"I would not be surprised at all," Cassius said to the doctor with a small laugh before turning his attention back to Ron. "Darling, that happens to women, too. It is a common problem at the end of a pregnancy, especially for those with a slight build."

"You could have told me that, Cas!" he pouted.

The doctor laughed, "Oh, he'll be fun when the mood-swings hit. Are you prepared for that, Sir?"

"You didn't _ask_, Ron," Cassius said with a shake of his head. "You wouldn't even believe me when I mentioned swollen ankles and see, even the doctor is sure you'll have mood swings! But, I am quite prepared. I am a seasoned veteran when it comes to appeasing moody mothers," he chuckled.

"How am I to know what to ask? Last pregnant person I was around was my mother…and I was too young to hold my tongue when she walked like a goose."

"Which you will get to experience first hand," Cassius snickered.

"No calling me a goose or I really will banish you to the couch!" Ronald said, blushing.

"No, no, you're my little mousie and you always will be," the elder said fondly as he kissed Ron's temple.

Ronald blushed darker, "Do you have to say that in front of people?" he asked.

The doctor chuckled, "My wife has nicknames for me too, don't worry about it, Mister Knox. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to run a routine checkup on the baby's progress. Nothing much as of yet. And afterwards, if anything comes up, my door is always open to you." He said, taking out his stethoscope.

"Shall I stay here for that?" Cassius asked, tilting his head a bit.

"If you wish to." The doctor said as Ronald removed his shirt and vest, "It shouldn't take long.

Cassius merely nodded and sat back to allow the doctor to do as he needed.

The doctor worked quickly, checking over Ronald's vitals and jotting down a few notes before letting him leave.

"Shall I escort you to work, my dear, then go house hunting?"

Ronald nodded, "Just don't go getting carried away. We don't need anything too fancy." He smiled, "This kid'll be expensive enough!"

"Tish tosh! Do not worry about expense, my dear. I agree we do not need anything 'fancy', but I can promise you I will not leave you or our precious little Ollie wanting for anything," he said with a smile of his own.

Ronald crossed his arms, "Well, I don't know about you, but I don't have money to throw around. I never saved my money because I hadn't thought I'd need to."

"I have quite a bit squirreled away here and there, my dear. It is a natural habit from being centuries old, I suppose, but I also live simply. I think my wealth could easily rival young Phantomhive, but unlike him, I do not waste it on a useless title and estate. That being said, I have it for my loved ones and I do not mind spending every bit of it on you."

"Well, don't spend all of it. I don't need to be spoiled. Living simply is just fine." He responded as they walked towards the Dispatch building.

"As you wish, my dear," Cassius said, kissing Ron's hand in farewell. "Have a good day and don't let Miss Sutcliff bully you, hmm?"

"He will anyway." Ronald shrugged, kissing him back briefly before reaching for the door, "I'll see you tonight." He flashed a bright smile before hurrying to clock in and pick up his work for the day.

As soon as Ron got to his office, Grell made himself known by slowly shutting the door behind the young reaper.

"So, Ronnie, have something you want to tell me? Hmm?"

"Actually, yes, I do." He said, setting down his folders of papers to go over for the day and turning to look at the red reaper, "Though if you already know, then it kind of defeats the point."

"No, no, do tell," Grell purred as he sauntered up to the desk.

He sighed, leaning against the edge of his desk, crossing his arms over his chest, "Cassius got me pregnant somehow." He braced himself for the energetic redhead's reaction.

"You little _bastard_," Grell growled as he got closer. "You lucky little bugger!"

Grell's vicious sneer suddenly turned into a bright smile as he pulled Ron into his arms and spun him around.

"My little Ronda is going to be a mummy~!" he giggled as he squeezed the younger reaper.

"S-Senpai! No spinning please!" he gasped, feeling his stomach starting to churn. "I don't want morning sickness twice this morning!"

"Oh! Oh, sorry, darling," Grell laughed as he put Ron down. "I just—I can't decide if I am mad with jealousy, or...No! No, I just can't be when you're AH! Ronnie!" Grell squeaked with delight. "And it's his?"

Nodding, Ronald leaned against the desk, his hand over his stomach as he let it settle down again, "We got the test results back this morning." He said, "It's Cassius' kid. It'll be a reaper. I had wanted to know for sure if it's Cassius' or not before telling you. I had to tell Spears-senpai because of the medical implications…and Alan and Eric-senpai were there when I found out, as I had spent the night at their place the night before morning sickness hit me….But no one else can know! I want to avoid the attention as long as possible."

"But everyone will notice eventually. What are you going to do? Go on leave when you really start showing?" Grell asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not when I _start_ showing. More when I can't hide that I am." He said. "Besides, I don't think your boyfriend would appreciate the chaos that could ensue when the secretaries find out. They all just know I stopped flirting with them. They don't know I have a _boyfriend_, let alone that I'll be mothering a child."

"Oh, don't let him hear you say that, darling, he'll have a much bigger fit," Grell laughed. "Our boss can take care of things well enough. But, are you going to be okay? How is your darling taking the news?"

"He's excited. He's already had us discuss names. But he's had children before, so...this isn't new for him."

"Really? That old fart? He's so flighty I never would have guessed," Grell hummed and crossed his arms. "And I would say it's new. I'm sure he's never gotten a boyfriend pregnant before," the redhead snickered. "But if you have any questions, darling, I can help, too, you know. I was a daddy once upon a time, too, and a surgeon," he said with a wink.

"I would have thought you'd say 'Mommy'." He teased, sitting in his chair and looking up at Grell, "But it'd be nice if there was a guy who's been through this before and can tell me better what to expect. The Doctor and Cas are all well and good, but they never had a kid inside them."

"Tch! No! I was a fine father, thank you very much!" Grell scoffed. "My dearest lady love can never be replaced, so it only makes sense that I find a nice strong man of my own, hmm? And I'm sorry, I can't help you there. I never knew any males who got pregnant. It's a bloody miracle, if you ask me. You know how lucky you are? You get to be there for every moment of your baby's life!"

"A bloody shock is what it is. I'm a guy. The last thing I expected was the doctor to come in and announce I was pregnant. I mean, I've chosen to keep it, but it doesn't take away the shock of it all. It's just a…happy shock?" he said, looking down at himself.

"Oh! Oh! Does this mean I get to put you in dresses again? I mean, when you start showing, you are going to need to look like a girl or else you'll never be left alone~!"

Ronald sank in his chair, "…of course you'd think of that solution…" He sighed, going over the idea in his mind, "…I suppose…" he muttered, figuring being thought of as a girl was better than all the questions of being a pregnant man. In fact, simply because he and Cassius would be living in the human realm begged for such a disguise.

"Oh, don't be so glum about it! I would _kill_ to have what you have right now. Think of the dresses as a noble sacrifice for your beloved child~!" Grell said, cooing. "Oh, but wait a minute. What if it's born with silver hair? That will raise some questions, won't it?"

"I know you would. You have _killed_ for it, remember?" he shrugged, "And I don't think there is much we can do about the baby's hair color." Ronald said, "Maybe put a hat or bonnet on it."

"I am going to throw you a baby shower, you realize? Not that it will be a very big affair, but you're getting one," Grell said pointing a finger at Ron. "Oh, I hope you have a little girl~! A daughter that looks just like you would be absolutely precious!"

Ron's eyes widened, "I wouldn't know the first thing about raising a girl! I mean…what do little girls even _do_ for fun?"

"What does any child do for fun, Ronnie? They _play_. It doesn't matter what they play so long as they're happy. My little Teagan would go from playing 'mommy' with a bunch of kittens one minute, to playing 'soldier' with her brother the next. It doesn't matter," he said with a shake of his head. "If you do have a little girl, you'd better not be afraid of her or she'll get a complex."

"Are you kidding? I'll be afraid either way! I don't know how to raise a kid. I know I'll mess up. And it's not like I can go back to my parents for help… I'd give them heart attacks for just showing up let alone say 'Oh, hey, mother, father. Yes, I know I _died_, but I'm very much _alive_ and _immortal_ and oh yeah, I'm _pregnant_. Mind helping out?' yeah. Not happening."

"Well, once the baby is born, surely you could pop in and show them their beautiful grandchild, hmm? Not telling them the truth, of course. You could pose as a stranger who just happens to be reminiscent of their dearly departed son? Perhaps posing as the relative of a social contact of theirs. They'd never know it...well, your mum might, but mother's intuition is the best."

"It's against the rules to go visit the loved ones we left behind. I'm already breaking enough rules with being with Cas and not turning him in to the Highers." Ronald sighed, "I don't want any black marks on my record…or paycuts. Especially now."

"If you're careful, no one will know," Grell said with a grin. "This Cassius Moros, as far as _I_ know, is no one known to the London Dispatch. He could be from who _knows_ where. And who knows what the future holds? If Ronda Moros happened across the Knox family, well, that would be incredible coincidence, wouldn't it?"

"Have you ever done it?" he asked, "I know you are one for breaking rules, after all. Have you done it and gotten away with it?"

"What? Had questionable affairs? Or seeing my family? No to the first one, and yes to the second. I mean, honestly, no one can resist the temptation. We are not allowed to interfere, but looking in is usually enough."

"Looking in is one thing. Walking up to the front door is another. I've looked in; made sure my little brother was doing okay…" Ronald tapped a finger on the desk, "You're a bad influence sometimes, you know that, Senpai?"

"I'm a bad reaper, what can I say?" Grell said with a shrug. "It's all entirely up to you, darling, but I think it'd be nice for them to know of your baby's presence, even if they never realize who either of you are."

"Maybe…" he shrugged, "I have time…and I could talk to Cas about it." He looked up at Grell, "So, How'd you know I had something to tell you?"

"Oh, I overheard Eric pestering Alan over having children. Of course, when I asked just why that topic had come up, I strong armed the answer out of Eric," Grell said with a sweet smile.

"So it's Eric's fault that you knew before I got to tell you myself." He mused, "Is he really still pestering Alan about that? He really doesn't seem the father type of guy…"

"Well, he likes kids, he just doesn't like babies, as far as I understand. But, he is crazy about Alan and I can understand why he'd want to have something that precious with him," Grell said, his voice trailing off a bit as he bit his lip. "I know why Alan wouldn't want to, but, still, even if they did, I think we'd all be happy to see a little Al running around..." his voice grew a bit somber, but he shook his head and looked at Ron with a bright smile. "You realize that I am your child's uncle, yes? And that I have full rights to spoil the hell out of it!"

Ronald rolled his eyes with a chuckle; "And if it's a girl, I had full intention on letting you choose her clothes until she's old enough to do so herself. I thought you'd have more fun with it than I would."

"Oh, but if it's a boy who looks like you and Cassius, then he'll be so pretty! Can't I give him a dress? Hmm?" Grell asked, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Senpai…" Ronald groaned, letting his head fall forward onto the desk. "It's bad enough you do it to me."

"Yes, but you're different, darling~!" Grell answered as if it was the most obvious reason in the world.

"How am I different?" he asked, lifting his head to look at the redhead again.

"You're indignant. It's _fun_ to tease you," Grell said with a wink. "Teasing a child is just cruel. So what names did you decide on?"

"Olivia or Oliver." He said, "It's kind of a family tradition…"

"Oh, how sweet!" Grell tittered. "And are you two going to...you know..."

"Are we going to…what?" he asked, frowning.

"Get married, silly!"

Ronald's cheeks darkened and he became flustered, "Wh-what are you talking about, senpai? Of course we wouldn't….Don't you think that'd be too fast?"

"Oh, and having a baby isn't moving too fast?" Grell snorted.

"This is unexpected! It isn't even a choice we could seriously discuss before hand since it's so rare. Marriage…that's different…"

"And if he asked you? What would you say, hmm?" Grell asked with a sly grin.

"I don't know…" he blushed, "I hadn't ever thought of it. But I doubt he'd ask anyway. We are happy the way we are."

"Let me put it this way, would you ever consider asking _him_? You're the one always going on about 'masculinity' or some such old fashioned notion," the redhead said with a roll of his eyes.

"I…don't know…" he muttered, "Marriage was always an…arraigned thing. If I hadn't been killed, I would have been forced to marry the daughter of some rich Lord or something. It wasn't something I wanted…"

"Well, princess, that's up to you. Not every couple in history needs to get married, but the sentiment of knowing you want to be bound to the one you love is nice nonetheless," he said with a shrug.

"Please don't call me that! I'm not even far enough along yet that I agreed you can put me in dresses!"

"But you're acting like such a girl, Ronnie," Grell scoffed. "Do you love Cassius or not?"

"Of course I love him! And I'm not acting like a girl." He folded his arms.

"Pfft! Could have fooled me! But I guess you're allowed to be a bit flustered right now. A lot has happened to you in such a small amount of time."

"A man's aloud to get flustered when you start asking him questions about stuff like marriage. It's a big, serious topic, you know."

"Ah! There you go! Spoken like a true man," Grell laughed.

Ronald rolled his eyes, "I'm hungry…Is it too early for lunch, do you think?" he asked suddenly, feeling his stomach give a quiet growl.

"Probably, you can go try," Grell chuckled. "Maybe we should keep some snacks for you here, hmm?"

"I keep meaning to bring snacks…but I keep forgetting. Though, today I have an excuse. I had an appointment at the infirmary."

"Well, come on, then, let's get you and your little one something to eat," Grell said, opening the office door.

Ronald stood up and followed the redhead out of his office, "Senpai…thanks for not being overly jealous of this."

"Of what, precisely?" Grell asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Don't act dumb, Senpai. You know what I'm talking about!" he said as he passed a large group of reapers.

"That you're living my dream? Oh, no. I can't be tied up in petty jealousy when there's a wee babe involved," Grell said with a wide smile as he put his arm around Ron's shoulders. "No, I am going to reap my vengeance by spoiling that child rotten."

"Not too rotten! I don't want to raise a brat like you." He jabbed in a hushed voice, "And keep your voice down about it!"

"I am a perfectly well-rounded individual, thank you very much! And it's an uncle's job to spoil their nieces and nephews!"

"Shh!"

"What are you two talking about?" asked a secretary that had been passing by; one Ronald had taken out quite a few times. "Is someone having a baby?" She looked at Ronald's blushing face, and a jealous look crossed over her own, "Are you? Is that why you don't take any of us out anymore? You knocked some girl up, didn't you? And here I thought you were not even interested in _such_ activities!"

"I didn't!" Ronald gasped, "It's nothing, Marie."

"Why, yesssss our dear Ronnie _is_ having a baby," Grell said with a giant Cheshire grin. "But you misunderstand, darling. He hasn't knocked anyone up. The poor dear's sterile, you know," he said with a scoff and a smug smirk. "He and his mysterious older lover are adopting~! Isn't that exciting?"

"Ron is?" she looked at Ronald, "Who's this lover of yours? Do I know her? I didn't think you were the kind of guy who'd want kids… is she the one that came up with the idea?"

Ronald glared at Grell before looking at her, "No, you don't know them, and no, it was not his idea, it was ours."

The secretary looked faint, "'he'?"

Grell merely grinned and approached the woman.

"Don't you know, princess? Ron is so manly that the touch of a woman is too tame. Only another man can satisfy him," the redhead said with a wink.

"Senpai!"

"He…never seemed the type to like other men…" she trailed off, then huffed, "All the best looking men turn out gay!"

"Oh, don't we just?" Grell said, batting his eyelashes at the lady. "Now be a dear and congratulate him, hmm?"

"Congratulations, Ronnie. I hope you realize this isn't going to stay secret long… But you must tell me who stole you from us! I know you said I don't know him…but…is it Will? He's been going easy on you for quite a wile after that horrible Demon attack…whatever it was."

"…No, I'm not with Spears-senpai." He sighed, rolling his eyes, "I really do mean it when I say you don't know him."

"No no no, it isn't Will. Don't you know he's already taken by mistress Work?" Grell giggled. "We can't let on who Ronnie's darling is or else everyone would be bothering him, you see."

"Of coarse we'll all be bothering him! Ronnie's broken a lot of hearts by taking a lover…no matter his gender!"

"Marie, please. I always told you ladies before taking you out that it was just a night between _friends_."

"Yes, but we all had hoped!" she turned to Grell, "Do you know this guy who stole Dispatch's most popular bachelor?"

"Of course not," Grell lied with a most convincing smile. "I know _of_ him, but I do not know him."

"Eh, maybe Eric'll know." She said, turning to leave, eager to get as much information as she could before spreading it about the office.

Ronald sighed, "They gossip way too much."

"You bring it on yourself, Ronnie-kins," Grell teased. "Being a flirt has it's price, you know."

"It was harmless enough…until Cassius showed up again."

"And just what do you mean by that, darling?" Grell asked curiously.

"I mean what it sounds like. They never cared how I flirted with every other girl at the office…but then I stopped because I don't see the reason to flirt when I'm involved with someone." Ronald explained, slipping into the break room to look for something to eat.

"Well any lady is justifiably upset when she stops receiving attention. its basic knowledge, you silly boy!"

"I was taught how to flirt with them, not how to let them down! What was I supposed to do? Keep flirting?"

"Mmm, no," Grell said, humming slightly. "But you could have just been honest. Ladies adore honesty when it comes to those sorts of things."

"They never asked." He shrugged, opening cupboards, "So I—AH! Sweet! Chocolate!" he exclaimed, grabbing a bag of candies from the top shelf where it seemingly had been forgotten about.

"No, no, no! You will not eat something that has been sitting there for Rhea-knows how long!" Grell snorted as he plucked the bag from Ron's hands. "If it's chocolate you want..."

Grell trailed off as he headed over to the ice box and pulled out a suspicious looking tin of kippers. He peeled back the lid to reveal a pretty little bag of truffles.

"Will gets a taste for them when he works especially late and feels the need to hide them, but go ahead. I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Grell said as he tossed the little bag to Ron.

"…Fine, but if he gets upset over missing truffles, then it's on you!" he said, already opening the bag and popping one into his mouth.

"Who do you think replenishes them, darling?" Grell said with a smirk.

"I'll have to remember to bring my own snacks tomorrow." Ronald sighed. "I wouldn't want to eat all of his secret treats, even of you refill it for him."

A lecherous grin curled Grell's lips. "Oh, he has plenty of 'secret treats' you'll _not_ be eating."

Ronald wrinkled his nose, "If you mean what I think you do, I did _not_ need to know that, Senpai!"

"Sure you did, darling," Grell purred. "I could teach you a few things to use on your precious Cassie, hmm?"

"I'm afraid to ask…" he said, sitting down at one of the tables, "But you somehow intrigued me…"

Grell sashayed over to the table Ron sat himself at and perched himself on the edge. "Looking to spice things up in the bedroom, are we?" Grell said with a very cat-like grin.

Ronald blushed, "…Wouldn't….mind it…" he admitted. Cassius was experienced, But Ronald was still new to it and the idea of surprising Cassius with something was appealing.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that, Ron," Grell said as he reached out and ruffled the blond's hair affectionately. He'd been worried that his little Ronnie would not be comfortable with sex after the attack, and though he'd obviously overcome it if Cassius was the father of their baby, it was one thing to grin and bear it and another thing entirely to have active interest. "Now, let me ask you, darling, who usually initiates things, hmm?"

Ronald scowled, "That attack was not the same thing. It may look similar, but there is no pleasure in it what-so-ever. Being intimate is completely different than being taken advantage of." He said, meaning every word of it. That's what he had found out after his first night actually being with and joining with Cassius.

He popped another treat into his mouth, "He starts it, usually. But he usually blames it on me, saying I was being too 'cute' or something like that."

"I know that, darling. I wasn't patronizing you. I really am proud of you for being so strong," Grell said with a soft smile. "Anyway, if you want to surprise him, why don't you initiate something, hmm? Oh oh! What's his favorite drink?"

"Hmm, I'm not really sure…it seems to change. Spiced wine, scotch, whisky…I don't think he's mentioned what his favorite is, he's always asking me what I want…until we found out about Oli, that is."

"What do you mean 'until he found out about Oli'?"

"He says I can't drink anymore. It's not good for the baby." He explained, "Now it's always tea, juice, or coffee."

"Well he's right, you know. You can't drink, but that doesn't mean he can't! One of the most delicious things I have ever experienced has been drinking my favorite spirit off of my lover...or being the one being drunk off of. You could certainly do that, right? Oh oh! Do you think he likes absinthe?"

"I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he did." He chuckled, "Why? Something special about that one?"

Grell grinned again.

"Sugar cubes," he said as he picked up a convenient bowl of sugar cubes off the table. "That particular drink is best enjoyed with sugar and you can do some delicious things with them, darling..."

Grell picked up one cube and held it up.

"The most obvious place is the navel," he said holding it out and pressing it to Ron's belly. "Let him have a bit of a drink there. But the chest is good, too," Grell murmured, drawing the sugar cube up to the younger reaper's chest. "And best of all, there's always the lips..." he purred as he leaned in close and touched the cube to Ron's lips.

"Sutcliff! Knox! What are you doing?" came William's stern voice from the doorway.

Grell sat up and hopped off the table, "Nothing, darling! Just having a bit of a snack!" He said innocently.

"Sorry, Senpai…I'm taking lunch early…" Ronald said, blushing slightly, "…got hungry. I won't let myself get behind on work. Promise."

William approached the pair to examine the situation and gave a slight nod.

"That had better not be your lunch, Knox," he said with a raised eyebrow

"Melissa won't be around with the lunch cart for a few hours yet. This is all I can have…I can get more when she comes around and eat it while doing paperwork."

"Very well then," William said with a nod. "In that case, do hurry up soon. But not too much. Just...don't...dally."

The supervisor seemed to be stumbling over the words a bit.

"Will, he's not some delicate flower. He's not going to suddenly get frail and fragile just because of _reasons_. Don't treat him any differently than you would normally," Grell scoffed.

"Not yet anyway. The doctor told me I may be unable to move in a few months once the 'reason' is big enough. But I'm currently perfectly capable of my work."

"You will be on leave long before then, Ronald. How are you with typing?"

"I doubt my finger functions will be affected, sir."

"I did not think they would. Once your condition has...progressed some, you will be working from home as working in the field would not be safe," he said with a nod.

"And you won't have all the annoying secretaries cooing and gushing over you all the bloody time," Grell said with a roll of his eyes. "That's _my_ job."

"You, and Cassius, no doubt." He nodded, then looked at William, "I can handle working at home. Just send Grell-senpai over with my paperwork or something."

"Alright. Enough of this, back to work," William said crisply before he looked at Grell with narrowed eyes. "And you owe me."

"Dinner it is, darling," Grell said with a wink. "Come on, Ronnie, let's not press our luck, hmm?"

Ronald nodded and got up to follow Grell out of the break room, "Sorry, senpai. I was going to eat those chocolates I found, but Grell wouldn't let me and gave me these instead." He explained, gesturing at the dusty tin of chocolates he had found.

"You need to eat better. That is all I will say on the matter," William said with a nod.

"I will when there are better things to eat." He nodded.


End file.
